Venganza¿tuya o mía?
by Natsumipa Hyuuga
Summary: LEMONLa historia de antemano contiene alto contenido sexual, solo mayores de edad y como se que la mayoría no los somos(me incluyo) lee bajo tu responsabilidad. Está basado en el final del episodio 13, después del "beso" Gardinne se llena de tristeza y deseos de venganza, el hombre enmascarado aprovecha eso para utilizar a la chica para sus fines. Y el resto lo sabrás cuándo leas.
1. Chapter 1::Prologo

Cerré la puerta con fuerza y puse llave y mi tocador en la puerta para que nadie entrará, ahora lo que menos deseaba era verles la cara a los que alguna vez considere mis amigos.  
Mis piernas no pudieron soportar más mi peso y caí a la mitad de mi cuarto.  
Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir con más intensidad, ahogue mil sollozos en mi garganta y mordía mi labio para no gritar hasta hacermelo sangrar. Con mi vista nublada mire mi mano con la que había golpeado a Miko. Me ardía y se notaba roja. Por un leve momento me sentí culpable por haber reaccionado así y lastimarla pero de inmediato recordaba lo que me habían hecho y todo remordimiento se iba a la basura. ¿porqué? ¿Por qué hicieron eso? ¿Por que desaparecer cualquier evidencia de mi existencia en mi mundo? ¿Por que matarme?  
Recuerdo el beso con Nevra y mi pecho duele, hubiera soportado que la traición fuera de toda Eldarya contra mi pero de parte de él no.  
Él era la persona en la que más confiaba y quería, pero hasta el fue capaz de lastimarme.  
No podía volver a mi mundo y hacerlo ya no tenía caso, no tenia lugar a donde regresar, familia que me extrañará ni vida que retomar. Estaba confinada a este mundo donde ya no confío en nadie, en el que estaba más sola que nunca. Llena de remordimiento, cólera y tristeza. Pensando en vengarme para que sintieran un poco del inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo y que ellos me provocaron. Para que pensarán un poco más antes de jugar con la vida de las personas.  
Aunque muy en el fondo no quería lastimarles. Algo en lo más profundo de mi me decía que los comprendiera, que lo único que querían era proteger a su gente y que mi dolor era poco en comparación al que, según ellos, los recuerdos de mis familiares sobre mi causaría en Eldarya.  
Pero al recordar que solo eran teorías ese deseo de destrucción salía a flote. No tenían pruebas concretas para haber actuado en contra mía. No tenían el derecho simplemente.

Oigo como tocan desesperados mi puerta. Implorando que no haga una locura. Mi mente queda en blanco tratando de no escucharlos y no volver a caer en su amabilidad y mentiras. Recuerdo los momentos en los que llegaba a olvidar mi mundo y adoptar a Eldarya como mi hogar. Lloro con más fuerza y llego a la conclusión de que los odio.  
Porque para odiar algo se necesito haberlo amado antes y esto es lo que me sucedió con Eldarya.  
Limpio mis lágrimas con furia, estoy hecha un mar de emociones y no se como controlarme.  
Me paro del suelo para dar vueltas mientras me abrazo para reconfortarme un poco.  
 _Realmente no se que hacer._

-Simple, sólo desahogate y hazles sentir todo tu dolor. Yo te ayudare.

Salto y giro mi cabeza de manera paranormal. Tras de mi se encuentra el hombre enmascarado. Me quedo en shock y no soy capaz de analizar la situación _¿Acaso había leído mi mente?_  
-Así es pequeña. Se todo lo que estás sintiendo ahora y entiendo que quieras venganza. Y yo tengo la mejor manera de que lo hagas.

Dice con tono mordaz. Lo observo un largo rato. Su pose de seguridad me desconcierta y por un momento creo que él es lo único que tengo en que confiar ahora

-Yo... ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Claro¿Tienes a alguien más en quien hacerlo?

Mis piernas tiemblan de nuevo ante la sensación de soledad. Escucho las voces que me hablan desde afuera y me siento enfurecer al oír a Nevra pronunciar mi nombre.

-No, no tengo a nadie más.

-Exacto, estas sola y es por culpa de ellos.

Sabe como hacer que mi tristeza y desesperación aumente. Comprendo así que el de verdad sabe lo que estoy sintiendo o al menos esa es lo que quiero creer. Nevra amenaza con tirar la puerta si no habría en cinco minutos. Él enmascarado sonríe y se acerca a mi. Retrocedo un paso por cada uno que él avanza hacia mi.

-Gardinne, lo siento, voy a tener que tirar la puerta. -Oigo decir a Nevra.

Estoy nerviosa y no se que hacer. Él tiempo corre contra reloj y tengo que tomar una decisión ahora.  
Él hombre enmascarado me estira un frasco con una poción roja como el color de la sangre. Lo miro desconcertada y el ríe.

-Tómala ahora si quieres vengarte.

-No quiero lastimar a nadie.

 _-_ Oh, no lo harás cariño, solo confía en mi.

Su tono de voz me tranquiliza y tomó el frasco entre mis manos. Lo observo tratando de analizar un poco mi decisión¿Estaba tomando la decisión correcta? Alzó la vista para preguntarle que hace la poción pero ya no estaba. La abro para oler un poco el contenido pero antes de hacerlo oigo como patean mi puerta y esta empieza a romperse. Mis nervios se desatan y sin pensar tomó la bebida roja de un solo trago.  
El sabor era dulce y el líquido era caliente. Todo aquel calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo de manera placentera y justo cuando todos lograron entrar, perdí el conocimiento.


	2. Chapter 2::Cambios

_Me encontraba desnuda sobre la camilla de enfermería con el pene de Nevra en mi boca, succionandolo como una paleta y él marcando el ritmo sujetando mi cabello._  
 _Del lado izquierdo sentía palpitar el miembro erecto de Valkyon en mi mano. Ambos gemian de manera varonil, exitandome._

 _-Sabes deliciosa, mucho más dulce que la miel._

 _Dice Ezarel quien lamía mi intimidad de manera intensa. Saboreando cada rincón de mi. Exitandome a su gusto. Jugaba con mi clitoris en círculos con su lengua, luego lo mordía y por último metía su lengua en mi vagina causandome deliciosos espasmos._

 _Tenia a estos tres hermosos hombres dándome placer sólo a mi. A mí entera disposición. No se que había hecho para que esto me pasara pero no sentía arrepentimiento de hacerlo._  
Lo único que deseaba era que me hicieran sentir mujer y que saciaran esta sed de placer que me consumía.  
 _Saco el miembro de Nevra y comienzo a acariciarlo como al de Valkyon._

 _-Los quiero dentro de mi, ahora._

 _El trío sonríe, Ezarel estira su mano para que la tome y así levantarme de la camilla. Mi cuerpo tiembla por él deseo y observo con deleite todo lo que hacen. Nevra se coloca acostado sobre las sábanas blancas y Ezarel me empuja para quedar sobre el vampiro dándole la espalda a él. Valkyon se coloca al lado mio y ahora se como va empezar la diversión._  
 _Nevra tira de mi pelo para besarme de manera feroz, este hombre va a devorarme, su lengua entra y sale, recorre cada parte de mi boca sin dejar un solo espacio en blanco. La saliva escurre entre nuestras bocas haciéndolo aún más excitante._  
 _Mientras nos besamos Ezarel estimula mi pequeño orificio para que me sea menos doloroso y se lo agradezco. Valkyon tomó mi mano para masturbarse con ella_ _ya que no soy capaz de controlar mi cuerpo._  
 _De repente todos paran, trato de normalizar mi pecho pero no me dan tiempo suficiente. Nevra y Ezarel me penetran de una sola vez y me corro, sonríen con arrogancia, los espasmos aun no paran cuando comienzan a moverse de manera rápida y sin parar. Agonizo de placer y me corro por segunda vez y así consecutivamente._  
 _Valkyon disfruto observarme disfrutar pero decidió participar girando mi cabeza hacia su dirección e introduciendo su pene hasta el fondo de mi garganta de una sola estocada._  
 _Los tres sincronizaban sus movimientos haciéndolos más placenteros para todos._  
 _Mi cuerpo estaba tensado como una cuerda y el de ellos igual. De repente sus movimientos se hacen más fuentes y rápidos, manejandome como una muñeca. Sabía que el clímax estaba por llegar y es así como con una estocada final los cuatro tocamos al placer._

Despierto sobresaltada de la camilla, mi cuerpo suda totalmente pero en especifico siento la zona de mi entrepierna muy húmeda. Trato de tranquilizarme para tomar el control sobre mis ideas y así enterarme de lo que ocurre.  
¿Acabo de tener un sueño húmedo con los chicos? No puedo creerlo. Yo nunca había tenido uno y no es que fuera una santa, sino que disfrutaba del sexo cada vez que se daba la ocasión adecuada pero no lo soñaba.  
Paso una mano por mi pelo y así echarlos atrás. Suspiro consternada sin aún poder creérmelo. Esto es nuevo.  
Observó que estoy en la enfermería completamente sola, vestida con la delgada bata esterilizada. Trato de recordar el porque estoy aqui pero nada viene a mi memoria. Mi vista se enfoca en la puerta y me vuelvo a acalolar, imagino a los chicos entrar por esa entrada más que dispuestos a cumplir mis fantasías por las que ahora estoy tan húmeda. Me quedo estática por varios segundos haber si por arte de magia aparecían pero al ver que no me siento decepcionada. Me recuesto de golpe y como resultado rozó mi entrepierna provocando un delicioso escalofrío.  
Estoy más que caliente y completamente sola. Sin controlar mi cuerpo una mano fría se desliza desde mis pechos hasta mis bragas haciendo que suspirara. Toco sobre la fina tela mi sexo, la prenda esta mojada y la fricción es deliciosa. Juego un rato con mi clitoris y después meto un dedo con todo y tela. Suspiro, esto es inimaginable. Es la primera vez que me masturbo y me gusta. Además tener el recuerdo del sueño tan presente sobre mi lo hace estimulante.  
Jugué un rato así pero al pasar el tiempo ya no me fue suficiente. Bajo mis bragas completamente empapadas y abro mis piernas como si alguien estuviera devorandome. Pongo un dedo con duda sobre mi hendidura y me arqueo en automático, se siente genial. Mis dedos se mojan conforme me toco y exploro, no entiendo por que no lo había hecho antes.  
Cada vez quiero más, estoy muy sensible y al meter el primer dedo de manera brusca mi vagina se comprime en espasmos, casi me corro. Busco meter un segundo dedo pero duele aún así no desisto hasta que entró. Conforme me penetraba el dolor paso y sin poder evitarlo fuertes gemidos salen de mi boca.  
Es una sensación indescriptible.  
Estoy apunto de llegar, mis músculos se comprimen al recordar cómo me manipulaban a su antojo, haciendome disfrutar.  
De repente la puerta se abre y entra Nevra secándose el cabello.

-Espero ya estés despierta bella durmiente.

Me quedo petrificada aún en esa posición tan comprometedora. Él de la bufanda morada me observa con los ojos como platos y como acto reflejo se relame los labios.  
Entonces reaccióno. Saco los dedos de mi y bajo la bata.  
¡Por Kami! ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! Me sonrojo de pies a cabeza, esto no puede estar pasandome. Corró a la salida con la cara entre las manos, paso empujando a Nevra, aún a la distancia lo oigo maldecir y decir que necesitaba otro baño. No me detengo hasta llegar a mi habitación.  
Me recargo en la puerta sin saber que me pasa. Esto era algo nuevo que me ocurría y no me explico porque.  
Hoy tuve por primera vez un sueño húmedo y también por primera vez me masturbe.  
¿Qué me estaba pasando?

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.  
Wow, que calor.  
Espero les haiga gustado el primer capítulo que empezó muy Hot pero eso es lo que todas queríamos ¿o no?  
Realmente soy nueva en fics de Eldarya, ya había leído varios y me faltaba más lemon, espere por un tiempo y nada. Después de un tiempo una amiga me reto a escribir lemon de este juego y acepte. Ahora aquí está el resultado y ustedes son los que leyeron mis perversas ideas, por eso les pregunto;

•¿Les gusto?  
•¿Llama la atención la trama?  
•¿Tienen alguna duda o sugerencia?  
•¿Son igual de pervertidas que yo?  
•¿Tienen alguna escena Hot en su inocente mente que quieran que represente?  
•¿Cuál es su chico preferido?  
•¿Quién se sabe la edad y nombre completo de los chicos?  
•¿Alguien que haga la portada, por favor?  
•¿La continuó o no?

Espero de todo corazón perverso que lo hagan disfrutado y si veo comentarios de que aceptan la historia continuo.  
Hasta pronto.  
Cuidense.


	3. Chapter 3:: Ashkore

Después de lo que paso hace unos instantes en la enfermería, mi cabeza da vueltas y empiezo a recordar, aún muy consternada, lo que ha pasado últimamente.  
No se que sentir ante tantas situaciones tan complicadas que se han juntado. No se que pensar sobre lo que paso en la enfermería ni como actuar con Nevra. Sobre todo después de lo que me hicieron con la pócima y lo que yo les hice al confiar en aquel tipo enmascarado.  
No se si vida será como antes y si no ¿qué haré de ella?  
Me sentía totalmente desolada y confundida. Hasta mi cuerpo actuaba sin que le diera permiso. Me observo en el espejo tratando de encontrar una respuesta, pero solo me veo a mi en bata,totalmente desaliñada con la cara hinchada de tanto llorar y con un aspecto fantasmal.  
Dibujo una sonrisa pero ni así mi aspecto mejora. Ni un milagro me ayudaría a arreglar mi imagen. Al final de cuentas sólo se esta reflejando como me siento.  
Me agachó a coger mi peine para alinearme un poco pero al momento de levantarme y mirar el espejo doy un grito de sorpresa y tiro el cepillo al espejo rompiendolo en mil pedazos.  
El hombre enmascarado esta tras de mi contemplando cada movimiento que hacia. Pero en cuanto grito tapa mi boca tratando de no ser descubierto. Me quedo quieta observando los cristales cayendo uno tras otro frente a mi.

-Qué chica tan escandalosa.

Exclama molesto, entonces reaccióno y giro a verle. A pesar de su tono realmente no parece molesto con esa sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro. La cual se borra al oír los pasos de las guardias correr a mi habitación, al parecer oyeron mi grito, lo cual no me sorprende ya que tienen a Nevra entre sus unidades.

-Al parecer tendremos que hablar en otro lado.

Al oírlo, forcejeo para que no me lleve pero él es más fuerte. Me sujeta firmemente y se teletransporta. Cierro los ojos mareada y siento enormes ganas de vomitar. No tarde mucho tiempo en volver a sentir el suelo y por inercia abrí mis ojos. Grave error, aún estaba mareada y todo me dio vueltas. Mis piernas temblaron y me dejaron caer. Pero nunca sentí el suelo. El tipo enmascarado me cargo, ya no quise volver a abrir los ojos y solo me dejé llevar. Me deja acostada sobre una superficie blanda y al acomodarme no dudo que es una cama.

-¿Nunca te habías transportado?

Yo niego con la cabeza.

-Claro, no les conviene haya enseñarte algo así.

Desconcertada por su ironía. Abro poco a poco los ojos. Él esta sentado frente a mi, en un sillón negro muy elegante y yo estoy recostada en unas sedosas sabanas rojas. Me hago bolita tratando de agarrar calor. De alguna forma esta habitación me reconforta.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Él se para y se sienta a mi lado, hundiendo la cama y yo resbaló hacia el. Toma un mechón de mi pelo y lo acaricia. Luego pasa a mi cara para volver a mi cabello. Yo me quedo en shock, dejandole hacer.

-Quería ver como estabas. Pensé que los efectos de la poción te desconcertarian pero al parecer no ha hecho efecto. Tendré que comprobarlo.

-¿Qué provoca esa pócima?

No me contesta, solo me mira profundamente. Me recuerda a la mirada de los chicos en el sueño que tuve esta mañana. Me sonrojo completamente ¿porqué tuve que recordar eso en este momento? Cierro los ojos para borrar esa imagen de mi mente, pero él aprovecha para ponerse sobre mi. Dejándonos en una posición comprometedora. Me trato de levantar asustada y él aprovecha para vendarme los ojos. Me recuesta nuevamente.  
Empiezo a temblar. Y pensar que estaba empezando a confiar en él. Al parecer mi destino es ser traicionada.

-Gardinne... eres preciosa.

Oigo su voz, su respiración choca contra mi cuello y mi cuerpo se estremece. Empieza a besar mi cuello, suspiro y mis manos se posan en su espalda. Estoy empezando a perder otra vez el control de mi cuerpo.  
Sus manos recorren mis piernas de manera suave y sin prisa. Mi bata no me cubre nada y él aprovecha para recorrerme. Mis manos pasan de su espalda a su cara. Se ha quitado la máscara. Su rostro deja mi cuello y siento su aliento chocar contra mis labios. Va a besarme.

-Para.

Empiezo a temblar y con voz entrecortada le suplicó. Yo no quiero esto, yo no soy la que esta recibiendo sus caricias. Él me ignora por completo y se apodera de mis labios. Los manipula a su antojo y yo apenas puedo evitar corresponderle. Trato de poner mis manos en sus hombros para alejarlo pero estas se van hasta su nuca profundizando el beso. Él toma de igual forma la mia y mete su lengua en mi boca. Recorre cada rincón de mi cavidad y juega con mi lengua.  
No puedo negar que mi cuerpo lo disfruta, más mi mente esta asustada y no acepta lo que está pasando.  
Aleja sus manos de mi nuca y toma mis caderas y las acaricia sin dejar de besarme. Yo trato de alejarme pero él no lo entiende así.

-Provocame y no podré parar, pequeña.

Vuelve a besarme pero esta vez sus manos se van deslizando poco a poco hasta mis muslos y va haciéndose espacio entre ellos para llegar a mi entrepierna. Yo jadeo asustada, no quiero. Empieza a frotar sus dedos contra mi clitoris y me arqueo. Estúpido cuerpo que reacciona ante sus caricias.  
Ya no puedo más, empiezo a llorar.  
Deja de besarme y se que me mira desconcertado. Se baja de arriba de mi y se sienta a un lado de mi.

-Quítate la venda y limpiate las lágrimas, te llevare de regreso.

Hago lo que me dice. Quito la venda y me limpio las lágrimas con las manos temblorosas. Tengo miedo¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando? Lo busco con la mirada pero no esta. Me tranquilizó con esfuerzo. Me levanto de la cama y me acerco al tocador que está a lado de la cama. Ahora mi apariencia esta peor que la de la mañana. Me recargo en la madera y suspiro. Al abrir los ojos veo una carta, esta cerrada y no tiene más que destinatario;

Para; Ashkore

-Ashkore...

Así es como se llama. Su nombre me suena de algún lugar. Pero no puedo recordar de donde.

-¿Me llamas?

Dejo caer la carta donde estaba y me giro a verle. Al parecer viene saliendo del baño.

-Quiero irme.

El asiente, se acerca a mi hasta acorralarme entre el tocador y él. Besa mis labios una vez más pero con la máscara puesta.

-Ahora se que he elegido bien. Tu hipnotizas a todos los hombres. Y no sólo es la poción la que ha hecho efecto.

Lo observo y se que no está jugando.

-¿Qué planeas? ¿Qué me has hecho Ashkore?

El sonríe y acaricia mi cara.

-Sólo puedo decirte que no llores como hace rato, disfruta lo que está por venir. Tal vez no seas tú la que lo acepta tal vez sí.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Él no contesta, cierra con su mano mis ojos y al abrirlos ya estoy de nuevo en mi habitación.

- _Disfruta lo que está por venir_ ¿Qué significa?

 **¿Cómo están? Chicas hermosas, lamento el haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero he estado muy presionada por ser época de exámenes y todo eso. No había tenido tiempo pero en cuanto me he desocupado escribí este pequeño capítulo para no dejarles abandonadas. Gracias por sus comentarios, eso es como algo mágico. Me motiva demasiado a continuar. Que no haiga vergüenza. Comenten lo que quieran creo que todas estamos aquí porque nos gusta lo mismo y respetar los diversos puntos de vista. Ahora no hay preguntas pero díganme que tal les pareció la historia. Cuéntenme sus ideas, experiencias, lo que piensan que pasara. Vi que muchas me ayudaron mucho en sus comentarios y para las que les dio pena contarme sus ideas, pueden mandarme un mensajito privado. O en Facebook pronto hare una cuenta y las agrego para que me manden un mensajito.**  
 **contestare a algunos reviews que me han mandado, de antemano les agradezco mucho, me han alegrado mucho el día y me dieron mucho animo para escribir.**

 _angelunar: gracias, perdón por tardar en actualizar pero los exámenes estuvieron a la orden del día. Espero poder actualizar mas rápido._  
 _Kandera: Hola, me alegro que te guste la idea, es bastante interesante, yo que la estoy escribiendo le veo futuro espero poder encaminarla. Tengo anotadas tus ideas, en cualquier momento las leerás por aquí. Este capitulo no hubo leemon pero espero que el próximo si. Yo también me imagino así a los chicos, son todos unos loquillos. No te preocupes por la edad y el nombre, si se llega a dar que los ocupe ya me andaré inventando. Aquí esta la actualización, nos leemos._  
 _Mizu-chan: Hola, claro que lo continuare gracias a su apoyo, me alegro que les guste la idea y eso es todo lo que necesito. Tengo anotadas tus ideas, en cualquier momento las leerás por aquí. Espero nos estemos leyendo. Hasta pronto._  
 _Love You: Hola, pos en este cap no pareció Nevra pero en el otro tengo pensado ponerlo celoso, espero se de la oportunidad. Gracias por comentar y aquí esta la conti. Cuídate nos leemos._  
 _kahoko-violin: Hola, vaya no se que decir, me siento contenta de que me haigas regalado tu primer comentario y de que te agrade la historia. Tengo la misma imagen de los chicos en esas facetas pero aun tengo que aprender mucho sobre sus personalidades, sobre lo de tus escenarios puedes mandarme mensaje privado, yo lo leeré en cuanto pueda. En efecto nuestra protagonista es un poco mas madura que Sucrette y eso me agrada. Igual en cuanto me mandes un mensajito privado puedo darte un poco de spoiler, bueno a todas las que quieran. Tranquila, todo lo que escribiste me animo mucho, enserio fuiste un gran motor que me impulso a continuar la historia. Tratare de actualizar pronto así que nos estaremos leyendo. Hasta pronto, cuídate._

 **Así, chicas por cierto ¿Cómo se imaginan a Ashkore? Yo me lo imagino con cabello café y ojos azules, muy musculoso y sexi. Tal vez un hermano gemelo de Leiftan, el que al parecer nos traiciono ¡¿Porque?!**  
 **Nos leemos. Cuídense.**


	4. Chapter 4:: Mia

-¿Qué planeas? ¿Qué me has hecho Ashkore?

El sonríe y acaricia mi cara.

-Sólo puedo decirte que no llores como hace rato, disfruta lo que está por venir. Tal vez no seas tú la que lo acepta tal vez sí.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Él no contesta, cierra con su mano mis ojos y al abrirlos ya estoy de nuevo en mi habitación.  
Me encuentro con los chicos entrando por la puerta totalmente pasmados. Como si fueran una fotografía. Igual que en las películas cuando pausaban el tiempo. Camino hacia ellos y soy capaz de tocarlos. Son reales. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue correr por un plumón a mi cómoda y pintar el rostro de Ezarel de gato con bigote; por la vez que molesto a Eliot y la vez que me desperté después de casi ahogarme ¿Por qué hacia esto en una situación como esta? Simple, por que el elfo me debía muchas y tener otra oportunidad como esta sería casi imposible. Me suelto a carcajadas, podía pintarlos a todos como venganza. Se desconcertarian mucho y por su puesto no sospecharian de la torpe y tonta humana. Aunque no me dio tiempo de llevar a cabo mi malvado plan. Apenas destapando el plumón para pintar a Nevra, el tiempo se des congeló, provocando que el vampiro tropezara conmigo y cayera encima mía. No tuve tiempo ni de reaccionar, todo volvía a su curso y tiempo sin esperarmelo. De seguro esto fue obra de Ashkore.  
Lo maldije por un momento. Golpazo que me di en todo mi cuerpo con la caída. Nevra se veía confundido. Él al escuchar mi grito vino corriendo a toda prisa y cuando abrió la puerta ya traía detrás suya a los jefes de las demás guardias, incluida Miiko. Se ha de preguntar como es que acabamos así cuando apenas había dado un paso dentro de mi habitación. Me miraba desconcertado. Él era muy perspicaz, capaz de entender las situaciones con solo analizar las expresión y el ambiente, pero en esta ocasión algo se le escapaba. Sus ojos me interrogaban pero yo me hice la des entendida. No le iba a decir. "Nevra, se lo que te acongoja de duda, acabamos en esta situación gracias a que Ashkore, el tipo enmascarado, me ha secuestrado congelando de paso el tiempo y cuando me regreso al verlos así no pude desaprovechar la oportunidad para pintar les el rostro. Pero a penas iba a empezar contigo cuando el tiempo se des congeló y aquí me tienes. Tu tropezaste conmigo y caímos."  
Claro que no le iba a explicar todo eso. No deja de verme y molesta por su insistencia, Volteó el rostro enojada. Ni crea que he olvidado lo que me hicieron. Oigo como cruje sus dientes y me sorprendo. ¿Por qué está molesto? Giro a verle otra vez y quien aparta esta vez su mirada es él. De verdad esta enojado pero él poco orgullo que me queda me impide preguntarle porque.

-¿Te puedes levantar o quieres que te ayude?

Dije lo más cortante que pude. Se sorprendió pero con una mueca triste se levantó y extendió la mano para ayudarme. Le rechazo y me levante como pude. Fue un golpe fuerte.  
Los demás estaban en silencio analizando la situación, el ambiente era tenso y ninguno de ellos se animaba a dar el primer paso. Vaya, se avergüenzan de lo que me hicieron. Me duele tratarlos así, pero realmente jugaron conmigo y no podía pasarlo por alto. Leiftan son los que deciden romper el silencio.

-Gardinne ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? - Pregunta Leiftan acercándose a mi.

Me encojo de hombros y me hago la distraída, ahora que diré sin decirles que me he relacionado con Ashkore.

-Me he espantado al ver mi reflejo en el espejo, es como si hubiera desaparecido por un instante. Ademas de que mi aspecto es horrible. - Me miran atentamente, más Nevra, tratando de encontrar la verdad.

-Comprendo, se que es difícil y si quieres hablar aquí estaré.

Dejo a lo demás de lado y me concentró en Leiftan. Él parecía un buen tipo y al igual que Kero me han ayudado no me aprecia mal opción hablar con él. Pero era tan difícil, es mano derecha de Miiko, nadie me aseguraba que no era una encomienda de la pelinegra para cotillear sobre mi. Porque sinceramente no creo que se preocupe mucho por una humana como yo.

-Gracias. Ahora si me disculpan, quiero estar sola.

Leiftan asiente y saca a todos, ya que se retenian en la entrada de mi habitación. Querían darme su apoyo, envolverme con su amabilidad para que confiara de nuevo en ellos y las cosas fueran como antes pero nada sería así. Soy consiente de que volver a casa sería en vano ya que nadie me recuerda por lo que lo único que me queda es tratar de sobrellevar la situación y coexistir de nuevo con todos en Eldarya.  
Suspiro, eso era lo mejor, no voy a estar peleada con la vida por culpa de los miembros de la Guardias. Si bien hay cosas buenas que me hacen feliz como Mery o mi pequeña familiar. Las estrellas que aquí podía apreciar gracias a la falta de contaminación y la bella naturaleza que aquí había para explorar. Iba a explotar todo eso para hacerme feliz. Tal vez un paseo.  
Acabo de recoger los vidrios y decido cambiarme para ir a dar una vuelta. Me encuentro con el conjunto que Miiko me habia regalado para mi primera misión, de verdad le había tomado aprecio a esos trapos. Retengo unas lágrimas, me era tan difícil aún aceptar todo lo que paso. Desearia que nada hubiera ocurrido. Al final, sacó un vestido morado con plateado en la cintura. Y unas botas negras, donde escondo una daga. Ser miembro de la Guardia Sombra me habia dejado ciertas costumbres. Sobre todo Nevra me habia enseñado con mano dura ser mas fuerte y poder valerme por mi misma. También Valkyon y Ezarel me habían entrenado un poco, pero no eran lo mio. Aprendí más rápido y mejor con mi jefe vampiro. Realmente llegue a estimarlo mucho hasta pensé que me había enamorado y que había una mínima posibilidad de que me correspondiera. Pero solo me ilusione y acabe cayendo a la realidad. Él también me habia traicionado. Camino hacia la salida, tal vez mi familiar ya había regresado y la encontraría en el transcurso. Apenas voy dando vuelta a mi habitación cuando Nevra me intercepta metiéndome de nuevo en mi cuarto. Mi respiración se corta cuando oigo que pone seguro a la puerta. Me tiene acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared. La habitación está oscura y apenas puedo verlo, es de noche y la luz de la luna alumbra colándose entre las cortinas con las que Nevra había decorado mi cuarto.  
Me quedo sin hacer nada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Espero a que él haga algo pero pasan minutos hasta que decide hablar.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto? - Su voz suena terrible, esta enojado. Sus dedos recorren mi cuello señalando algo que no se.

se de que hablas.

Me ha puesto nerviosa, nunca lo había visto así. Recarga su frente en mi hombro y hunde su cara en mi cuello. Su respiración me hace estremecer.

-Gardinne -Gruñe -Por favor, dime quien te ha tocado.

Sigo sin entender de que me habla por lo que no le contesto. Entonces Nevra lame mi cuello donde antes Ashkore me habia tocado. Tiemblo de placer y de miedo de que se haya enterado que vi al enmascarado. Ahora entiendo mejor las cosas. Ese desgraciado debió de hacerme un chupete y Nevra lo vio cuando gire el rostro hace rato.

-Nadie que te interese. Déjame tranquila, Nevra. Estoy bastante grandesita para cuidarme sola.

-Eso lo se, lo se muy bien. Pero no puedo estar tranquilo, mi mente da mil vueltas pero siempre pienso en ti y en que un desgraciado se atrevió a tocarte. Quiero borrar cualquier lugar que tocó y remplazar sus marcas con las mías. Deseo poseerte entera. Conocer cada rincón en ti. Desde aquella vez que te vi en la enfermería me imagino complaciendote y haciéndote mía. Tengo que escucharte gemir mi nombre para sentirme pleno. Me has hechizado por completo Gardinne y no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mi. Te complacere, yo soy el único que tiene derecho.

Me quedo pasmada observando un punto de la habitacion hasta que termina de hablar y entierra sus colmillos en mi. Apretó los dientes y me aferro a sus hombros. Duele pero a la vez me siento bien, quema mi piel y mi corazón se acelera. La adrenalina recorre mis venas. De alguna manera no quiero que se separe de mi pero lo hace y exclamó en contra. Todo enojo hacia el se ha esfumado.

-Tranquila pequeña, te espera cosas mejores esta noche. Te recordare que soy un ser nocturno.

Lame sus labios de manera sensual, este hombre es un Adonis.

-Sabes deliciosa.

-Antes no querías tomas mi sangre...

-Olvídate de eso y solo concéntrate en mi.

-Tan egocéntrico como siempre.

-Te demostrare que no sólo es ego, querida.

Ataca mis labios y este no es como el primer beso de aquel día de traición. Este es uno profundo, apasionado. No quiero separarme de él. Nevra toma mis nalga y las aprieta, gimo contra el beso. Su lengua juega con la mia sin darme tregua. Tomó su nuca y lo beso de manera profunda, Me toma de la cintura con fuerza. Sus manos empiezan a recorrer todo mi cuerpo con fiereza. Nuestras respiraciones se agitan. Su pecho sube y baja contra el mio. El calor recorre todo mi cuerpo. Me besa con una pasión devoradora, como si su vida dependiera de ello y trato de corresponderle de la misma forma.  
Me hace rodear mis muslos alrededor de él, carga de mi y me lleva a la cama. Se recuesta encima mío sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento. Ya estoy excitada y él lo sabe. Empieza a meter sus manos debajo del vestido sin miramientos. Lo quita de mi cuerpo y me observa. Sonrió contenta, se ha sonrojado. Mi mente se nubla y toda vergüenza desaparece. Ahora sólo soy una mujer a punto de fundirse con un hombre. Solo somos carne.

-Ven, Nevra. Hazme recordar tu nombre cada noche.

-Tenlo por seguro, princesa.

Se quita la camisa, junto con su bufanda y esta sólo él en pantalones y yo en ropa interior. Me delito con su trabajado cuerpo. Mis manos recorren su abdomen de manera sensual y dibujo una M con mis dedos.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?

Asiento.

-¿Y a ti?

-¡Por el Oráculo, claro que si! Eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto.

-Claro, has visto muchas. - Digo recelosa.

-¿Celosa? - Sonríe. - No te preocupes, ninguna había logrado hechizarme como tu. Al contrario, las que caían rendidas eran ellas y no al revés.

Se agacha a mi cuerpo y lame mi cuello. Baja recorriendo mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis bragas. Me mira traviesamente. Se salta hasta mis muslos llegando a mis pies y de regreso donde me muerde la cara interna de mi muslo derecho. Tomó su cabello con fuerza. Me gusta demasiado. Para y pone su rostro entre mis piernas. Las abre y lame mi intimidad con fiereza. Fuerza la entrada sobre la tela y me arqueo.

-Nevra... - Suspiro su nombre. Alza su rostro y me besa. Pruebo mi sabor en su boca, es agridulce.

Quita mi sujetador y lame mis pezónes. Sus manos van quitando mi braga. Estoy completamente expuesta ante él. Mete tres dedos de golpe.

-¡Nevra!

Grito. Estoy tan húmeda que entro con facilidad. Los empieza a mover sin compasión. Rápido y fuerte. Yo lo acompañó gimiendo su nombre. Introduce otro dedo y esta vez si que me vengo. Me agarro de su espalda y lo arañó. Mi cuerpo entero tiembla y mi mente queda en blanco.  
Cierro los ojos y no me entero cuando el azabache se ha quitado la ropa restante. Abro los ojos sorprendida; es enorme. Empiezo a pensar que me va a partir en dos. Y de manera extraña a mi eso en vez de asustarme me mojo más.  
Se acerca a mi boca, me besa y siento un cosquilleo. Quiero probarlo. Me separó de él y lo recuesto, me siento sobre él de manera sensual. Se deja hacer mientras me mira atentamente.

-Ahora te devolveré lo de hace rato.

Me agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su miembro y me quedo en blanco. Nunca había hecho un oral y no se lo haré bien. Empiezo metiendolo todo ejerciendo presión con los labios, el gime y agarra mi pelo. Tomó eso como un signo de que lo estoy logrando. Trato de meterlo todo pero siento arcadas, voy a sacarlo cuando el azabache empieza a mover mi cabeza a su ritmo y metiendolo todo en mi boca. Su trato brusco me gusta, porque no llega a lastimarme. Para de repente y me avienta de nuevo a la cama. Trato de recuperar el aliento mientras el se acomoda entre mis piernas, empieza a frotarse y vuelvo a la realidad; estoy apunto de tener sexo con Nevra. Acabamos de tener sexo oral. Volví a caer en la tentación pero al contrario de la vez anterior no quiero parar. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y mi estomago se revuelve. Estoy empezando a hacerme ilusiones. Ambos nos reflejamos deseo, pasión y cariño. Quiero creer que lo hacemos no sólo por el calentón. Va entrando poco a poco, cuando llega al final me besa. Se siente bien después de tanto tiempo de abstinencia. Empieza lento y con calma pero yo no quiero que me haga el amor. Yo no quiero nada de eso.

-Rápido, Nevra, rompeme en dos.

Él azabache se sorprende pero sonríe satisfecho y empieza a embestirme. Toma mis caderas y con fuerza me penetra. Una, dos, tres... Ambos jadeamos juntos. Sus acometidas son continuas y nos empezamos a mover al compás.

-Dilo. Di que eres mía.

Estamos a punto de llegar al clima. Me manipula como su muñeca. Exige que lo diga. Se acerca a mi cuello y se refugia de nuevo ahí.

-Dilo - Gruñe

Me arqueo, estoy a punto de llegar. Nevra también porque sus movimientos se empiezan a hacer más bruscos y torpes. Cuando de repente, como tortura para ambos, para. Me exige que se lo diga o jo seguirá.

-Soy tuya. - Digo desesperada. - Continúa ya.

No se hizo esperar y empezó de nuevo con fuerza. Me abraze a su espalda y con desesperación me acerqué a su cuello y lo marque. De ahora en adelante él solo acudira a mi. Con una estocada fuerte me vengo, convulsionadome debajo de él. Nevra continúa moviéndose y cuando lo siento palpitar dentro de mi, muerde mi cuello. Hemos llegado al clímax juntos. Sin salir de mi se recuesta en mi pecho. Yo lo abrazo y me quedo dormida. Ya pensare mañana.

*

*.*

*

*

*

*

*

 **Hola. Hola**  
 **¿Cómo** **están? Espero que bien.**  
 **Traigo un cap con lemon y super largo en comparación a los anteriores; 2500 palabras. Gracias por su apoyo hasta ahora. Son un amor.**  
 **Estoy algo revuelta con las personalidades de los chicos pero me iré** **acostumbrando.**  
 **Espero les haiga gustado el lemon y para donde se dirigen las cosas. El próximo capítulo tal vez le toque a Ezarel.**

Responderé algunos reviews:

 **kahoko-violin** **:** Hola, perdón por tardar tanto pero la inspiración se fue, de repente me senté y me dije ¿Y ahora que? Las ideas se fueron y pues en lo que regresaba paso tiempo. No te preocupes, de hecho yo también no sabia mandar mensaje privado, pero debes de buscarme como autor Natsumipa Hyuuga y al lado de mi nombre hay un icono en forma de mensaje, ahi le das y se escribe. ese es privado y la conversación solo sera entre tu y yo. Ashkore como pelirrojo suena genial, me gustaría a mi con ojos azules. Gracias por comentar y una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. Hasta pronto.

 **Kandera:** Hola, si tal vez ponga facetas nuevas de los chicos y eso es porque no estoy muy relacionada con sus personalidades, así que cualquier cosa que no te gusto o concuerde dímelo, por favor. Si, tienes razón, no lo había visto de esa manera, de hecho ya también me estoy imaginando a Ashkore con cabello rojo. Gracias por comprenderme y espero haigas salido bien en las evaluaciones. Ya quiero que lleguen esas por comentar y una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. Hasta pronto.

 **Mizu-chan:** Hola, me alegra que te haiga gustado. Ahora con esta faceta se me ocurren muchas cosas Hot fuertes con el. De verdad seria lindo por comprenderme y espero haigas salido bien en las evaluaciones. Ya quiero que lleguen esas vacaciones. Gracias por comentar y una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. Hasta pronto.

SammySummer: Hola, gracias por comentar y de verdad me da felicidad que les guste pues esta historia es para ustedes. No soy muy buena escribiendo fics pero hago lo que puedo. De hecho yo escribí esta historia por falta de fics lemon, me reto una amiga y aquí estamos.Gracias por comentar y una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. Hasta pronto.

 **Sin mas que decir les dejo.**  
 **Cuidense.**  
 **Hasta pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5::Perdon

/  
 _(Las palabras en cursiva y entre paréntesis son los pensamientos de Gardinne)_  
/

He recorrido mil veces la habitación. Doy vuelta tras vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Nevra, esta sentado en la cama cabizbajo ya vestido sin decir palabra alguna. Yo tampoco puedo articular algo con sentido.  
Estoy tan conmocionada y me torturó recordando lo de anoche. La que acepto a Nevra era yo, siempre estuve de acuerdo. No es como que me haga disgustado, negar que lo disfrute no tiene caso. Sólo me tiene impactada mi comportamiento, mi entrega a él vampiro. Yo nunca he sido así. Los novios que tenia me trataban de tener contenta para poder convencerme de hacer algo indecente, por que cuando me hacían enojar se podrían olvidar de sus beneficios. Y aunque Nevra no sea mi novio, el obtuvo de esos beneficios estando yo enojada con el.  
Lo único que se me ocurre es culpar a Ashkore. Desde que bebí la pocion que el me dio no me sentía como yo misma, por ejemplo, en tipos de situaciones como la de anoche me dejaba llevar por mis instintos. Me desenvolvía por completo y antes lo pensaba más de una vez. Por eso mis amigas me decían que estaba frustrada. A veces tenían razón pero solo tener sexo porque si nunca me pareció correcto, debía de verdad desear que sucediera para disfrutarlo.

-No puede ser... - Solté un gruñido desesperada. Todo era tan complicado.

-Gardinne... yo... - Nevra se paró de la cama y se trató de acercar a mi. Yo di un paso a tras y con mi mano le indique que se detuviera. No quería tenerlo cerca, aún era muy fresca la herida de haberme traicionado _( Claro, no pensaste eso anoche)_ Además, algo me decía que con un solo roce suyo volvería a caer rendida en mis instintos.

-Vete, quiero estar sola. Por favor. -Le di la espalda. Necesito tiempo para pensar en lo que he hecho y en lo que haré. En que es lo que está sucediendo conmigo.

-No, Gardinne. - Oí la voz de Nevra muy cerca. Estaba tras de mi, lo cual provocó un escalofrío en mi columna. Otra vez no. - No me iré hasta que escuches... Yo siento tanto lo que te hice. Verte sufrir me esta matando. Ahora se que lo que hice estuvo mal, que si eso me pasara... no se que haría. En ese momento no pensé en otra cosa más que en cumplir mi misión. Pero ahora se que no estuvo bien. Yo lo siento tanto, espero puedas perdonarme. - Dijo con tono muy afligido. Sus palabras me atraviesan el corazón y me hacen recordar a mi familia. Las lagrimas salen sin detenerse, una tras otra. Caí rendida sobre mis rodillas totalmente desarmada.

-Yo... los odio. - Dije sin pensar para después arrepentirme al sentir el peso de mis palabras. Con mis manos ahogue sollozos que salían de mi garganta.

-Lo se. Realmente nos lo merecemos. Te hicimos mucho daño, yo te herí y nunca seré lo suficientemente capaz de corregir mis errores. Pero aún así, si me lo permites, yo me encargaré de protegerte por siempre. No dejare que nadie te lastime. Tal vez no sea lo mismo pero nosotros seremos tu familia. Nunca te dejaremos sola. Yo me encargaré de que seas feliz y estés a salvo. Te lo prometo. - Se agachó a mi altura y con sus dedos limpio mis lágrimas que salían sin control.

-Yo confiaba en ti... no creo ser capaz de volver a hacerlo. ¿Cómo puedo lograrlo? - Lo mire. Sus ojos me mostraban que no estaba mintiendo. Y a pesar de que él era el principal culpable de mi desgracia me estaba consolando. Estaba aquí a mi lado apoyándome. No tenía caso estar peleada con la vida.  
Pero aún así, dolía, dolía como el mismísimo infierno. Me avente a sus brazos, refugiándome en su pecho. El me envolvió y espero a que me desahogara. Me cargo y se sentó en la cama. Acarició con su mano mi cabello de manera lenta, tratando de calmarme. Paso el tiempo, sin que ninguno de los dos hablara. Estaba cansada pero en mi subconsciente no tenia la confianza suficiente para dormirme. ¿Qué tal si esta vez me hacen perder la memoria? Así todos estaríamos bien. Podrían hacerme a su manera y no sufrir más problemas conmigo.  
Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de alejar esas ideas. Esto sería más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Pasa algo? - Hablo por primera vez en todo el rato que hemos estado juntos.  
Negué con la cabeza y trate de levantarme pero el me lo impidió volviéndome a sentar en sus piernas. De inmediato me tense, mi cuerpo se puso en modo de defensa. Nevra lo noto y una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro.

-Yo... lo siento. Me iré pero déjame decirte algo. Espero no me lo tomes a mal pero deseo que lo de anoche no quede en el olvido.

Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y pude sentir su aliento chocar contra mi piel. Me sonroje al recordar la noche anterior y mi temperatura empezó a elevarse poco a poco. Mi vista se bajo hasta sus labios que me atraían como imanes. Deseaba probar otra vez su sabor. _(¡Oh, no, otra vez no!)_ Di un brinco hacia tras alejándome de él.

-No se si eso seria lo mejor.

Fue la única respuesta que le di. El jefe de la guardia sombra, asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. Poco a poco me sentí aliviada pero antes de salir se giro a verme y me entrego su bufanda.

-Preciosa, creo que la necesitarás más que yo. - Señaló mi cuello. Yo entendí la indirecta de inmediato _(Malditos chupetones)_  
Me la puse después de que el saliera y me recosté cansada. El día se había ido volando mientras lloraba en los brazos de Nevra pero logre quedar un poco más tranquila. Las cosas parecían solucionarse poco a poco. Aunque entendía que nada seria lo mismo pero al menos la situación seria más llevadera. Aún tenía muchas dudas en mi mente y esperaba con ansias que Ashkore me las respondiera. Anhelaba saber que me estaba pasando.  
Mi pequeña familiar llego hasta mi totalmente rendida. Apenas iba regresando de una misión a la que le había mandado. Dejo lo que encontró en la entrada y se acorruco a mi lado. De inmediato ambas caímos rendidas en los brazos de morfeo.

/

A la mañana siguiente, me sentía más liviana pero aun con un gran pesar.  
Aunque estaba decidida a empezar a tomar mi ritmo normal, no tenía caso estar encerrada de por vida.  
Lo primero que hice fue ir a las duchas comunes a darme una buena aseada. Luego fui al comedor a desayunar algo y por último me dirigí a la biblioteca para pedirle una misión a Ykhar. Me sentía tan tranquila al no toparme con nadie de la guardia brillante ni con ninguno de los jefes de guardia. Se podría decir que mi día iba bien.  
Entre a lo que iba pero todo estaba extrañamente sin movimiento. Camine hasta donde debería estar mi amiga brownie y me la encontré cantando una canción. No cantaba mal. Me quedé en silencio escuchando hasta el final y contemplando como bailaba. Parecía muy feliz.  
Pero cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tras ella, salto encima mía abrazándome.  
Me sorprendió, yo esperaba que se pusiera nerviosa y se empezará a estresar como la Ykhar que conozco.

-¡Gardinne, me alegro que estés aquí! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Fuiste de misión? ¿Te enfermaste? Espero que no porque quiero que me acompañes a una fiesta. No quiero ir sola y si voy con Kareen es seguro que me acabe relacionando con cualquier tipo y no quiero. Además pienso impresionar a alguien. Si no tienes ropa no te preocupes yo te prestare algo mío o ya compraremos. No nos queda mucho tiempo así que hay que arreglarnos cuanto antes. ¿Te dije que la fiesta la organizo Miiko? Incluso hasta dio paro de labores, no se que quiera celebrar pero debe ser algo grande.  
Yo pensé que me tocaría organizar todo pero esta vez ella prefirió encargarse sola. Esta muy rara, hasta me atrevería a decir que se encuentra triste. Tal vez son solo imaginaciones mías...

La mire mareada. Estaba hablando más de lo normal, si que debe estar emocionada.

-Ykhar... - La interrumpí. Ella me miró con emoción en los ojos. No tenía mucho ánimo de ir a la fiesta pero todo sea por la chica frente a mi. - Debemos darnos prisa para arreglarnos o no estaremos listas a tiempo.

-¡Sí!

Me jalo para ir corriendo a su habitación. En el camino nos encontramos a Kareen quien se nos unió y por medio de nuestros familiares mandamos a llamar a Alajea y a Ewelein quienes no tardaron en llegar con todas sus cosas.  
La habitación llena de libros de un momento a otro se convirtió en un salón de belleza.  
Las chicas ya tenían su vestido listo por lo cual me voltearon a ver como si fuera su presa. Seria una tarde muy larga.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*  
 **Hola.**  
 **Lo siento por la demora y por presentarme sin lemon.**  
 **De hecho la inspiración se fue. Y llegó un poco forzada pero espero haga quedado bien.**  
 **En cerio que iba a poner limón al asunto pero se vería un poco forzado. Tal vez la próxima.**  
 **Espero les haga gustado.**  
 **Y una pregunta ¿Qué les gusta más los íncubos, los vampiros o los hombre lobo? ¿Algún otro ser mitológico masculino que quieran agregar?**  
 **Va a ver mucho salseo el próximo cap. Celos y más celos.**

 **Estoy pensando en poner un día fijo a la semana para publicar y tratare de apegarme a el ¿Qué día les gustaría?**

 **Gracias por apoyar la obra, les agradezco a las que leen y comentan. Todas son especiales para mi y para continuar la historia. En cada capitulo contestare sus reviews.**

 **Kandera:** Hola, espero te haiga ido bien en las evaluaciones. Me alegro que te gustara el Nevra que plasme aquí, aunque aun se me dificulta un poco plasmarlo tal cual es. En respecto a como me fue en este periodo... salí viva y eso es lo que cuenta. Gracias por comentar y una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. Hasta pronto.

 **Mizu-chan:** Hola, me haces reír, enserio eres agradable. Las cosas con Leiftan y Ezarel van a ser cosa de otro mundo, esos dos son intensos. Gracias por leerme y sobre lo de las evaluaciones, fue una etapa difícil pero salí a flote. Gracias por comentar y una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. Hasta pronto.

Luz de las Tinieblas:Hola, me alegro que este fic sea lo que haigas buscado y espero cumplir todas tus expectativas. No hay de que, me hace feliz que te guste. Gracias por leerme y sobre lo de las evaluaciones, fue una etapa difícil pero salí a flote. Gracias por comentar y una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. Hasta pronto.

 **Teresito Uchiha Bugaboo** **:** Hola...¡Perdon, mil perdones! de verdad no quería tardar tanto en actualizar pero fue algo inevitabel. Me has hecho sonrojar y gritar durante horas, es muy amable de tu parte decir eso. Gracias por leerme, por comentar y una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. Hasta pronto.

 **Nemi:** gracias por leerme, por comentar y una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. Hasta pronto.

 **Nos leemos tal vez mañana.**  
 **Hasta pronto.**  
 **Cuiden se.**


	6. Chapter 6::Fiesta

Después de probarme quince vestidos, ocho conjuntos y miles de zapatos, me veo en el espejo y me siento diferente. No parezco la Gardinne de siempre, me atrevería a decir que me cambiaron ¿Cuando? No se. ¿Cómo? Tampoco. Pero no era yo. La chica frente a mi era otra. Una mujer hermosa y con apariencia segura.

-¿Ya podemos voltear?

Las chicas me esperan impacientes volteando a la pared. Yo trago duro y les digo que si. Todas se giraron al mismo tiempo y me miraron sorprendidas. _(Sí, lo se, yo tampoco lo puedo creer)_ se quedan con la boca abierta provocando que me sonroje. Pasan algunos minutos y ninguna dice nada.

-¿De verdad me veo tan mal? - Les pregunto. Niegan de inmediato pero no dicen nada, ni siquiera se mueven o dejan de mirarme.

La primera en reaccionar es Ykhar quien se acerca a mi como si fuera irreal. Chilla de emocion exaltandonos a todas.

-¡No lo puedo creer, pareces una diosa! - Exclama señalandome.

-Sí, me atrevería a decir que pareces una. - Apoyo Ewelein.

-Sí, yo también, lastima que se extinguieron antes de venir a Eldarya. - Dijo Kareen de forma alegre marcando lo último con tono indiferente.

-Esperen... ¿Dicen que las diosas existieron de verdad? - Pregunte. La verdad no me sorprendería mucho, porque todo lo que en mi mundo podría considerarse una fantasía, aquí es realidad.

-Sí, pero según los registros ellas no huyeron de tu mundo. Antes se estudiaban mucho pero se han ido olvidando y guardamos todos los libros sobre ellas en la bodega. - Ykhar comento como solo ella sabe. De esa manera que te incita a querer saber más.

-Bueno, no hemos venido aquí a escuchar clases de historia ¿o si? - Hablo por fin Alajea en torno a la conversación. - Aún falta arreglarnos y tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo menos yo. Yo quería saber más sobre ese tema y trate de sacarles más información mientras las ayudaba a maquillarse y a peinarse pero ninguna me seguía la conversación.  
Me di por rendida por ese día, ya después buscaría más datos en la biblioteca así que me concéntrare por ahora en mis amigas.  
La primera que maquillamos fue a Ykhar, quien se puso un vestido rosa palo que se sujetaba de un solo hombro y que tenia decorado en piedras por todo el pecho. Tratamos de darle una apariencia natural y alegre como era normalmente la brownie. El pelo se lo dejamos liso y lo acomodamos de lado cayendo por su hombro descubierto.

La siguiente fue Ewelein quien no quiso nada de maquillaje y su hermoso pelo lo sujetamos en un moño alto. Su vestido era sencillo pero hermoso, de una combinación de verdes azulados con blancos que combinaban perfectamente con ella.

Después siguió Alajea quien llevaba prisa porque tenia que hacer algunos mandados. Eso nos sorprendió, normalmente nadie le pide ayuda a esta chica pero no indagamos mucho. Pinto sus labios de ese perlado azulado que siempre usaba y se puso un juego de joyería de conchas que combinaban con su entallado vestido azul. No sería difícil adivinar que provenía de la raza de las sirenas, ya que era una hermosa representación de esta.

Yo decidí esperarme hasta el último por lo que preparamos a Kareen. Y como era de esperarse de una chica tan hermosa y atrevida. Escogio un vestido negro que marcaba a la perfección su figura. Tenía tirantes delgados y un escote en v muy elegante, poseía un corte en los lados y en cadera había dos aventuras en forma de triángulo. Su pelo lo dejo suelto y se puso un hermoso maquillaje en tonos rosas.

Observe maravillada a mis amigas y no me sorprendió lo hermosas que se veían. No podía esperar menos de ellas quienes resaltaban a simple vista y poseían una belleza inmensa.  
Alajea se retiró a toda prisa y solo quedábamos nosotras cuatro. Pero sabía que eran suficientes para hacer un milagro conmigo.

-Estoy en sus manos. - Estire mis brazos y se los entrege. Ellas rieron divertidas.

-Contigo no hay mucho que hacer. Tu sola has hecho todo el trabajo. - Ewelein me sentó en frente del tocador.  
Tomó mi pelo y lo sujeto en una coleta alta. Yo cerre los ojos incapaz de verme. Prefiero esperar al resultado final.

-Es cierto, solo te pondré algo que te convertirá en una bomba. - Kareen se me acerco y pintó mis labios. Yo sonreí ante su comentario. Estar con ellas me hacían olvidarme de todos mis problemas.

-¡Listo! Ya puedes abrir los ojos. - Celebró Ykhar.

Obedeci y esta vez me quedé en shock.  
Me habían puesto solamente labial rojo y mi apariencia era más madura, sensual y mágica. Realmente parecía una de ellas. Cualquier rastro humano dentro mía desapareció. Era un ser faeryco.  
Me puso de pie y me observe. Era increíble como el vestido negro de cuello redondo y con una abertura en la pierna derecha pudiera hacer tal milagro en mi.

-¡Por el oráculo, ya se nos hizo tarde! - Exclama Ykhar y corre hacia su ropero y saca algo. Se nos acerca entregandonos una máscara a cada una. - Se me había olvidado comentarles que seria una fiesta de máscaras por lo que les compre una negra a cada quien para que les combinará con lo que escogieran. Póngasela y vamonos. - Decía mientras se ponía la suya. Nosotras nos quedamos sin palabras. Vaya chica.  
Negamos divertidas y le hicimos caso. Salimos de su habitación con nuestra identidad oculta.

-Sí no fuera porque la adoro ya la hubiera ahorcado. - Pensé en voz alta. Karenn que venia a mi lado me dio la razón. Ewelein asintió enfrente nuestra. Al parecer los elfos tenían buen oído. Me quedé observándola. No la había tratado mucho pero me era agradable. Esperaba que fuera como él jefe de la guardia Absenta pero nada que ver. Al contrario, tenia una esencia elegante y aura de amabilidad. Y si agregamos su agradable voz no nasal, era perfecta. _(Maldito Ezarel, mi voz no es nasal)_ me acorde de él y de todas sus bromas. De alguna manera las extrañaba.

-Idiota... - Susurro. Ojalá estuviera aquí enfrente para decírselo.

-No tienes que recalcar lo obvio, todos sabemos que careces de cualidades ezarelicas.

 _(Hablando del rey de las bromas)_ Gire sobre mis tobillos y me enfrente a él. Quede boquiabierta al verlo con un traje negro y su pelo suelto. No me había dado cuenta de lo apuesto que era y la máscara negra que llevaba puesta lo único que hacía era resaltar sus delicadas facciones masculinas. Pero de cierto modo, lo hacían ver más travieso y atrevido de lo normal.

-Te molestaría dejar de babear, acaban de encerar el piso hace algunos minutos. - Puso su mano en su cintura.  
Me quedo sin palabras para contestarle. Realmente me quedé impregnada viéndolo. Vuelvo a girar buscando a las chicas pero no están. - Ellas se adelantaron desde hace rato mientras me acosabas con la mirada pecaminosa que tienes.

Mi boca forma una "o" sorprendida. Cierro y abro la boca como pez.

\- Ni quien viera algo bueno en ti, estúpido elfo. - Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Acepto que no fue mi más brillante argumento pero fue lo mejor que pude decir con los nervios a flote y un sonrojo total cubriendo mi rostro.

-Tu eres la única rara que no ve todas mis exuberantes cualidades. Soy perfecto humana inútil. - Contraataca. Cruzó mis brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada, él me responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y pensar que lo estaba extrañando. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Me pregunta. De inmediato mi mirada pierde brillo y mi semblante recae mientras recuerdo a mi familia, mi mundo. No se como quiere que me encuentre.

-Bien. - Encogo los hombros y sonrió. No llegue hasta aquí para deprimir me. Aunque en realidad vine por Ykhar. - Gracias por preguntar. - Me mira. Se que no me cree pero realmente no tengo ganas de hablar de ello con nadie. Aún no. - Sí me disculpas iré a buscar a mis amigas, no deberían estar lejos - Me despido sin darle oportunidad de agregar algo más y doy la vuelta dispuesta a hacer lo que dije pero apenas dando unos cuantos pasos un chico me intercepta.  
Trae puesto un traje blanco que contrasta con su pelo café oscuro y ojos azules. Logró reconocerlo aun con la máscara puesta. Es miembro de la guardia de Nevra, es bueno en lo que hace pero tiene un ego del doble de su tamaño. Nunca había sido de mi agrado y me mantenia alejada de él. Se me había acercado unas cuantas veces para conocer a la famosa humana que había llegado a su mundo, no siempre con las mejores intenciones. De manera directa me había propuesto cosas nada indecentes y a pesar de haberlo rechazado todas el seguía insistiendo. Sólo espero que no me haga reconocido y empiece a molestar otra vez.

-Hola hermosa ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

-No, gracias.

Conteste sin pensarlo. No quería estar cerca de él. Trate de rodearlo pero me sostuvo del brazo.

-Creo que no sabes quien soy yo, permiteme presentarme. - Me acerco a él de un jalón y me tomo de la cintura pegandome a él. Yo le doy una cachetada en automático pero no me suelta. Va a hablar pero me preparo dispuesta a callarle con otra cachetada aunque un puño se me adelanta.  
Me suelta al fin y alguien más me sujeta de la cintura y me apega a él.

-Yo te presento, eres un gusano sin interés alguno. - Carlos, creo que así se llama el chico que me molestaba, mira enojado a Ezarel mi salvador por decirlo de alguna manera. Se enfrentan en una feroz batalla de miradas del cual el elfo sale victorioso. Él otro sujeto se levanta y se va con la poca dignidad que le queda.  
Mi cuerpo se queda estático sin saber que hacer. Ezarel me sujeta firmemente sin intención de dejarme ir. Siento su calor y percibo su perfume dulce. Claro que si, a él le gustas las cosas así. Empieza a caminar sin soltarme y yo le sigo. Mis caderas se mueven al compás de cada paso y siento chocar mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Esto me es agradable y empero que no acabe pronto.  
Estoy nerviosa y no me atrevo a decir nada. Pasamos frente varios compañeros y compañeras quienes se preguntaban quien era la misteriosa chica que acompañaba al Jefe de la guardia Absenta. Realmente no creo que no me reconozcan, no he cambiado en nada. Sigo siendo yo, Gardinne.

-¿Viste? Pensé que no le gustaba que le tocarán. Ella debe ser especial. - Dijo una chica. Su comentario me saco de la ensoñación, es cierto, no debería estar tan cerca de él.  
Intente alejarme pero solo logre que me pegara más contra si.

-Estate quieta. El que te está tocando soy yo. No pienses en triviedades. - Susurro a mi odio. Me estremeci por completo. _(No hagas eso, por favor, que no resistire)_ deje de pelear en automático atolondrada. Su tono me había sonado sensual que resbaló por mis oídos dejándome una sensación placentera. Me estoy volviendo loca.  
Llegamos a un salón grande dentro de  
C.G. que nunca había visto antes. Claramente era un salón de fiestas. Parecía salido de un cuento de hadas.  
Estaba lleno en su totalidad de gente como nosotros que ya disfrutaban del baile. Cuando se detuvo a saludar a personas que no reconocí aproveche para escapar. Pero no llegue muy lejos. Alguien de nueva cuenta me jalo hasta llevarme consigo y me obligó a bailar.

-Ezarel ¿Qué sucede? Quiero buscar a Ykhar.

-Yo creo que Ezarel te contestaría que te quedarás quieta. - Me contesto otra voz masculina que para bien o para mal ya reconocía.  
Sin dejar de bailar, observe al tipo con el que danzaba. Como la mayoría traía un traje negro y una máscara que ocultaba a la perfección todas sus facciones pero a diferencia poseía unos preciosos ojos azules en los que me perdí de inmediato. Su cabello era de un tono rojo profundo. No conocía mucha personas con esas características en mi mundo.  
Me dejo sorprendida ¿Cómo había sido capaz de entrar hasta aquí?

-Ashkore...

Al decir su nombre una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

-Hola, Gardinne.


	7. Chapter 7::Fiesta(HOT)

Uno, dos,tres...  
Me quedé prendada a sus ojos mientras bailábamos al son de la música. Parecían que me consumían, eran hermosos tal como una joya preciosa que de alguna manera me daban tranquilidad. A mi alrededor no reconocí a nadie dado a las máscaras y nadie a nosotros. Él parecía tan tranquilo, como si supiera que no le iban a descubrir por nada del mundo. Duramos algunos minutos en silencio, solo compartiendo nuestras miradas.  
Pero cuando acaba la canción salgo de la ensoñación y me alejo de él quien me sonríe de manera socarrona. Sus ojos brillan de diversión cuando oye la próxima canción y me vuelve a acercar a él tomándome de la cintura sin darme tiempo de reaccionar. Y así volvimos a bailar.

-Ashkore... ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? -Es lo primero que sale de mi boca. No entendía la razón por la cual debería estar aquí. Y aunque tenía miles de dudas que solo el sería capaz de responderme, esa era la más resiente.

-Vengo a ver tus progresos. Pero no has hecho mucho. - Dice con sorna mientras me dirige por la pista de baile. Era evidente que no estaba satisfecho, que yo no le había servido en su plan.

-Yo no quiero continuar con esto. He pensado que no puedo estar peleada con la vida que llevó ahora y que seguramente será de por vida...

Me interrumpe. Y con tono neutro me habla de manera cortante.

-Te han lavado el cerebro. Dime Gardinne, confiaras en ellos cuando no confían en ti. Ya te habrás dado cuenta que son unos mentirosos. Te engañaron para no llevarte a casa, ellos tienen la manera de comunicarse con el mundo humano y te lo ocultaron. Tienen miles de secretos hacia ti y te mienten. Te manipulan a su antojo. Iban a darte a beber una pocion del olvido sin decirte nada. Si no fuera por el error de tu amiga nunca te hubieras enterado y vivirías engañada con la idea de volver con tus seres queridos cuando en realidad ellos no te recuerdan. Yo se que no te iban a llevar a casa y no lo tienen pensado. Abre los ojos, Gardinne.

Lo escuchó sin mirarle. Todo lo que ha dicho es cierto. Soy sólo una marioneta que han manipulado a su antojo. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Tengo la vista nublada al igual que mis pensamientos. No estaba siendo muy lógica ,en realidad ,no estaba pensando con claridad. Y empecé a pensar en seguir con nuestra empresa. Aclaró la garganta y me recargo en su pecho tratando de tranquilizarme. El no me lo impide en ningún momento dejándome percibir su perfume a bosque.  
Hasta ahora nunca me ha mentido y es el único que me ha ayudado.

-¿Cuál es el efecto de esa pocion? - Le pregunto. Si decido seguir en esto debo de saber cual es mi papel aquí.

El ríe. Aprieto sus hombros por los nervios sin dejar de refugiarme en su pecho. No entiendo que se le hace gracioso. Giro mi cabeza hacia la derecha para recargarme. Pero lo único que veo es a Nevra bailando con dos chicas a la vez y sin demora llega una tercera que se cuelga a su cuello.  
 _Malditas sandijuelas._ Pienso sobre las chicas que andan de ofrecidas. Pero al ver la sonrisa del pelinegro entiendo que ellas no tienen que ser ofendidas. El único mujeriego de mala calidad es Nevra. Vampiro estúpido y egocéntrico. Recuerdo intristecida lo de anoche. _Soy una estúpida. Solo fue una noche. Piensa que fue una aventura, un simple calentón._  
Vuelvo a mirar hacia su pecho. Basta de ver cosas desagradables.  
La canción termina y mi pareja toma mi mano separandome de su pecho.

-Ven te demostrare de que va la pocion.

Asiento justo cuando las luces se apagan. Ashkore me dirige entre las sombras sin detenerse. Me dejo llevar sin titubear, realmente no me queda de otra. Camino lo más rápido que los tacones me permiten, apenas y puedo seguirle el paso de lo rápido que va pero no me quejo. Ya no aguantaba más estar en ese lugar, lleno de ese ambiente tan raro y asfixiante.  
Cuando estoy dando el último paso para salir, las luces se centran en el balcón que estaba en el centro y veo a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules saludando a todos con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Me quedo con la mente en blanco. No puede ser, es imposible que él este aquí. Es lo más inverosímil que he visto o imaginado.  
Nuestras miradas se cruzan por milésimas de segundos y noto como un brillo pasa entre sus pupilas. Realmente es él. Va a decir algo pero Miiko le interrumpe. Yo quería quedarme a comprobar que mis ojos no me engañaban y que el tipo de ahí era mi amigo, mi player 1, pero un fuente jalón en mi brazo me lo impidió.  
Volví a centrarme en mi compañía pero continuaba aturdida. Mi cabeza daba vueltas como una licuadora y no me di cuenta cuando fue que el pelirrojo frente a mi me había acorralado en el fondo de un pasillo oscuro contra el y la fría pared del corredor. Sus ojos brillaban de manera inusual, parecían arder y transmitir calor a través de ellos.  
Y a pesar de estar fuera de la vista de cual persona, me sentia tranquila y no sabia si eso era algo bueno..

-¿Realmente no has averiguado el efecto de la pócima?

-No. Lo unico que he notado raro es mi es que... - Me detuve al darme cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas de tan solo recordar lo atrevida que me había vuelto. No creía que fuera correcto contarle que mis instintos estaban más activos que nunca. - Tengo más sueño de lo normal.

Suelta una suave pero aterciopelada carcajada. Se vio tan sexi. Sonríe de lado al ver que lo observó. No pensé que este sujeto fuera egocéntrico.

-Bien... te enseñaré. - Titubeo un poco en decirlo pero concluyó convencido. -Cierra los ojos...

Lo miro sin saber que hacer. Confiaba en el pero no al grado de dejarme completamente a la deriva ante si. Sus ojos me observan de manera insistente pero no se que hacer. Tal vez de vería relajarme y dejar que me de las respuestas que vaya a darme.

-Hazlo...

Obedezco. Me quedé quieta pegada a la pared sin moverme y me empecé a poner nerviosa cuando siento su respiración chocar contra mi cuello. Y cuando lo lamé doy un salto de sorpresa e intento abrir los ojos, pero el me lo impide tapando mi vista con su mano.  
Continúa con su encomienda ignorando mis quejas. Con cada roce de su lengua en mi piel esta se enchinaba apoderándose de la zona un calor delicioso. Suspiro y me aferro a sus hombros cuando roza mi intimidad por encima de mi braga.  
Se ha colado entre los pliegues de mi vestido acariciándome toda. Trate de oponerme pero en era mas fuertemente que yo en muchas maneras. Todo estaba oscuro ante mi y mis sentidos estaban a flote.  
Fue repartiendo besos desde el escote de mis pechos hasta la comisura de mis labios. Jugó con estos y los beso con una pasión devoradora. Quito su mano de mis ojos, no sin antes ordenarme que no los abriera.  
Esta vez no puse resistencia y deje que me tomará de los glúteos y me elevará. Enrede mis piernas en su cintura y sentí su miembro rozar con mi entrada. Gemi contra sus labios. No encontraba otro pensamiento más que el deseo de que me poseyera. Recorre mi cuerpo con lujuria. Estamos sudorosos y empezamos a jadear. Éramos dos amantes por completo y yo no ponía problema a ello. Introduce su lengua en mi boca y empieza a saborearla, me recorre entera y anhelo que me recorra otras partes de mi cuerpo que reclaman su atención. Hace a un lado mi braga y empieza a acariciarme, jadeo de placer. Introduce dos dedos de golpe y sin dificultad ya que estoy muy mojada, mi intimidad los recibe gustosa comprimiendose en espasmos y mi cadera empieza a moverse,sin mi permiso, deseando mayor contacto. Pero no los mueve hasta que introduce un tercer dedo. El vaivén de su mano es rápido y me encanta. Oigo el choque de pieles y me mojo más. Estoy tan excitada que no se ni lo que quiero y cuando le pido que continúe me sorprendo. Otra vez estoy perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo. Ashkore parece darse cuenta de mi duda por lo que ,sin bajarme , saca sus dedos de mi y siento algo mucho más grande entrar en mi.  
Un grito agudo sale de mi garganta pero el enmascarado lo ahoga en su garganta cuando me besa. El vestido se me pega al cuerpo por el sudor y mi peinado esta completamente deshecho. Me ha penetrado. Comienza a moverse sin piedad adentro mía. Rápido y fuerte. No duda en ningún momento en romperme.  
Uno, dos, tres... perdí la cuenta de las acometidas. Mi espalda chocaba contra la pared, de seguro mañana eso dolería pero ahora solo me estimulaba. Trate de abrir los ojos para verle pero salió de mi de manera brusca y me bajo al suelo. Con la sangre chocando en la cabeza no me dio tiempo de reaccionar. Me pego de frente a la pared, dándole la espalda. Sube mi vestido hasta mi cintura y me vuelve a penetrar.

-Ashkore... - Gimo su nombre. El toma mi cabello con una mano y con la otra sujeta mi cadera.

-Guarda silencio o nos descubrirán. - Dice y como si fuera a propósito empieza a ser mas brusco. Si mis gemidos no nos descubrían serían el ruido de nuestro cuerpo chocando entre sí. Muerdo mi lengua tratando de acallar los ruidos que provienen de mi garganta, hasta sangrarme. Oígo los gruñidos que salen de su interior parecidos a los de un animal salvaje.  
Me aferro a la pared para no caer. Me duele pero me gusta, no pensé tener este lado masoquista. Suelta mi pelo y sin dejar de moverse se recuesta en mi espalda.

-Ashkore... - Le llamo pero no contesta. Sus movimientos se hacen bruscos y se que esta a punto de llegar y yo también. Besa mi espalda y yo me derrito ante esa muestra de ternura. y con una estocada en el lugar correcto, me vengo con grandiosos espasmos. Rasgo la pared y me obligó a no gritar. Mis piernas temblorosas no me sostienen, lo único que me mantiene a pie es el fuerte agarre del pelirrojo en mi cadera quien me sigue penetrando provocando nuevos espasmos en mi interior.

-Gardinne - Otras más de sus acometidas y sale de mi manchando la pared al lado de mi. Iba a caer al suelo pero me sostiene de la cintura y me abrazo a su pecho. Tiemblo por completo y mi respiración es irregular. Me toma entre sus brazos junto con mi máscara que se cayó al suelo y se dirige a mi habitación. La abre de golpe y me deja en la cama. Suspiro al tocar el suave colchón y me acorruco. Suspiro y cierro los ojos. No quiero pensar. No quiero arrepentirme ni pensar en lo que hice.  
Siento como se sume la cama a mi lado. No quiero verle. Me volteo dándole la espalda y agradezco que el no insista en que le vea.

-Hace mucho tiempo te dije que no te arrempintieras de nada y solo disfrutarás. Aplicalo ahora. -Le escucho hablar pero no contesto. Por supuesto que me acuerdo y las ideas se empiezan a conectar entre sí. Niego con la cabeza sin ser capaz de creerlo, me es imposible no arrepentirme.

-Y¿Has encontrado la respuesta que buscabas? - Pregunta. Tengo una idea pero quiero que el me la confirme. Niego y el ríe. Le siento pararse de la cama pero me niego a verle. Cierro los ojos y me acorruco contra mi.

-La pocion te estimula. Te convierte en una afrodita. Tienes un encanto del cual no te has dado cuenta: atraes, hechizas con tan solo sonreír. Te basta un vaivén de tus caderas para que un hombre este a tu entera disposición y yo solo te di algo para aprovecharlo. Eres muy reservada, Gardinne, disfruta la vida. Una noche no te quita nada, al contrario, te da una satisfacción inmensa. - Término de hablar. En ningún momento le interrumpo pero durante su charla surgen más dudas en mi.  
Entiendo por fin para que sirve la pócima ¿Pero eso como ayudaría a vengarme?¿Qué daño podría causar todo esto?  
Me siento en la cama dispuesta a preguntarle pero ya no está. Se ha ido sin despedirse.  
Suspiro y me dejo caer de nuevo. Decido hacer lo que dice Ashkore. No pienso arrepentirme de lo sucedido. Por que, ya lo hice, ya lo disfrute y no tenia queja alguna. Me encantó y ahora un baño. Pero estoy tan cansada que solo miro atenta mi techo sin ganas de levantarme, cuando de repente oigo como mi puerta se abre de pronto y se cierra de golpe.  
Sobresaltada me levanto y me encuentro frente a frente con él. Mis manos tiemblan de emocion. Y mis pupilas se dilatan ante su figura. No entiendo que hacía en mi cuarto y mucho menos en Eldarya pero eso paso a segundo término cuando le abrazo.  
Repito su nombre como si fuera un mantra y me aferro a él imaginando que en cualquier instante fuera a desaparecer. Jadeo continuamente sin controlar mis lágrimas. De verdad que soy un río andante.

-Armin...

Suspiro su nombre totalmente llena de alegría y emoción. La dicha me invade completamente hasta que...

 **Continuará...**

Hola.  
¿Cómo están?  
Espero bien y les deseo una¡Feliz Navidad! Y vacaciones.  
¿Les dejo con mucha intriga? Espero que no(bueno si, ese es el chiste de dejarlo así XD)  
Pero dejando mis malos chistes de lado le he cortado ahí porque he pensado que somos una comunidad y que a todas las considero mis amigas y por eso quiero decidir junto a vosotros si Armin(nuestro querido gamer de CDM) nos recordará o no. Solo díganme que les gustaría más. Ya tengo pensado como seria la historia en cualquier caso.  
¿Armin nos recordarás? O ¿Te has  
olvidado de nosotras ?  
Ok . estoy loca.  
Sin mas que decir. Me despido  
Cuidense  
Hasta pronto.


	8. Chapter 8:: Tu llegada

_Estoy tan cansada que solo miro atenta mi techo sin ganas de levantarme, cuando de repente oigo como mi puerta se abre de pronto y se cierra de golpe._  
 _Sobresaltada me levanto y me encuentro frente a frente con él. Mis manos tiemblan de emocion. Y mis pupilas se dilatan ante su figura. No entiendo que hacía en mi cuarto y mucho menos en Eldarya pero eso paso a segundo término cuando le abrazo._  
 _Repito su nombre como si fuera un mantra y me aferro a él imaginando que en cualquier instante fuera a desaparecer. Jadeo continuamente sin controlar mis lágrimas. De verdad que soy un río andante._

 _-Armin..._

 _Suspiro su nombre totalmente llena de alegría y emoción. La dicha me invade completamente hasta que..._

Oigo los pasos de Miiko que se aproxima hacia mi habitación, los chicos vienen tras de ella al parecer buscando a alguien.

-No puede estar lejos, busquen bien. Yo iré con Gardinne, puede que haiga entrado en su habitación. - Ordenó la Kitsune, los demás afirmaron y empezaron con su labor.

Volteo a ver a Armin quien me sonríe con felicidad pero noto sus nervios al oír los pasos de Miiko aproximándose. Captó que es a él al que están buscando. Tomó su mano y corremos hacia el baño. Miiko por más tirana que fuera no se metería a un lugar tan íntimo mientras tengo un momento para mi sola. O al menos eso espero que piense y haga.

¡Toc! ¡Toc! Toca la puerta.

-¿Quien es? - Grito desde el cuarto y me apresuró a abrir la regadera.

-Soy Miiko ¿Puedo entrar?

Doy un grito afirmando y ella procede a entrar a mi habitación. Armin me mira ansioso y yo solo le digo que guarde silencio. La pelinegra camina inspeccionando el lugar.

-¿Pasa algo?

Pregunto, ella contesta un suave nada y me pide una disculpa por la interrupción.  
Cuando oigo el cerrar de la puerta, suspiro y cierro la llave del grifo. Me siento tan aliviada y como si estuviera en una misión en cubierto, lo que me trae recuerdos de cuando el chico frente a mi junto con mis mejores amigos me ayudaron a desenmascarar a Debra.  
Toda la adrenalina desaparece de mi interior. Tomando ahora posesión de mi un gran sentimiento de nostalgia y alegría. De nueva cuenta el agua salada empieza a fluir de mis ojos.  
Tapó mi boca con mis manos tratando de ahogar un grito de sorpresa y entusiasmo. Quiero abrazarlo pero ahora es él quien me estrecha entre sus cálidos brazos.

-¡Gardinne, eres tú! ¡Yo sabía que te encontraría!

Dice sin soltarme. Nuestras piernas dejaron de darnos soporte y fuimos decendiendo hasta quedar en cuclillas. Noto como mi hombro, en el que se había refugiado, comienza a humedecerse. Ambos desbordamos una gran alegría. No logramos decir nada, no era necesario, lo único que necesitábamos era sentir lo tangente y que ahora estamos juntos de nueva cuenta.

-Mi player 2.

Se separa de mi y empieza a acariciarme el rostro con especial delicadeza. Me mira tratando de de cifrar si era real o no. Sonrió entre lágrimas y tomó sus manos entre las mías.

-Mi player 1.

Devuelve mi sonrisa de forma nostálgica. Lo vuelvo a abrazar, logrando que pierda el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas conmigo encima. Suelta una pequeña carcajada y le sigo sobre su pecho.

-No lo puedo creer... jurame que mi mente no me esta haciendo una mala jugada. Dime que eres real, Armin. - Me siento a horcajadas sobre él, mi mirada se concentra en la suya y sonríe.

-Es tan real como cuando logras que Mario rescate a la princesa Pitch al final del juego. -Contesta con una sonrisa.

-Tonto. - Me acorruco en su pecho y aspiro su aroma. Era tan fresco y embriagador. Me envuelve contra si y ambos disfrutamos de la presencia del otro. Logró tranquilizarme un poco, trayendo como consecuencia un mar de preguntas. ¿Por qué Armin me recuerda?¿Cómo llegó a Eldarya? ¿Por qué Miiko le persigue e hizo una fiesta para él?  
Aprieto su camisa entre mis manos. Me siento tan desvariada. Desde que llegue aquí no hago más que hacerme preguntas que rara vez logró descifrar. Me encontrado con tantos seres fantásticos y sucesos extraordinarios que ya nada debería sorprenderme pero siguen sucediendo cosas que me maravillan.  
Armin acaricia mi cabello y espalda dándome calor y protección, trato de no caer en sueño pero me es imposible al cabo de un rato. Estoy agotada de tantas emociones últimamente y morfeo no tarda en aprovecharse de eso para hacerme caer en un profundo sueño.

Desperté en un par de horas después un poco mas tranquila junto a mi gamer favorito quien me había traído a la cama, acurrucadose conmigo.  
Alzó mi mano y soy capaz de tocar su cabello. Lo acaricio y recuerdo la vez que lo invite a mi cuarto y compartimos un momento parecido. Realmente no puedo explicar como me siento en este instante, estoy tan llena de felicidad que mi corazón no para de latir y mis ojos quieren llorar sin parar. Agradezco a quien me lo haiga traído a mi lado.

¡Toc! ¡Toc! Tocan la puerta logrando que de un brinco en mi lugar. Jaloneo a Armin para que despierte pero tiene un sueño profundo. Me siento sobre el y jalo su camisa para despertarle pero nada.  
¡Toc! ¡Toc! Vuelven a golpear la puerta y se que si no contesto entrarán a confirmar que no haiga nadie presente.

-¿Quien?

-Miiko, voy a entrar.

¡¿Cómo?! Al menos que pregunte si puede. Diablos, no era el momento de descubrir que Armin tiene el sueño pesado. De repente se me ocurre una idea.

-¡Armin, ya salio el nuevo juego de Mario Bross!

Como si hubiera apachurrado un interruptor, el oji azul se levanta hasta quedar sentado. Estamos frente a frente muy cerca del otro, tan cerca que puedo percibir su aliento chocando con el mio. Deseo que me bese, volver a probar sus labios después de tanto tiempo sin tenerle cerca. Toma mi cintura y me acerca más a él, yo me aferro a su cuello indispuesta a cortar el contacto.  
Llegó a olvidar a Miiko que estaba fuera de mi cuarto pero quien se acordaría de ella teniendo a este adonis frente a sí.  
Muerdo mis labios impaciente, no se que espera para dar el primer paso, el jadea al ver mi acción y de una manera apasionante me besa. Mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas, soy capaz de caer desmayada por la intensidad del beso. Nunca me había besado así con esa necesidad. Correspondo con el mismo furor. Me siento tan pequeña entre su cuerpo y a la vez tan protegida que no deseo nunca separarme de él.  
Pero la magia se acaba cuando Miiko cumple su palabra.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Exclama sorprendida. Nos separamos sonrojados y nos sentimos como dos adolescentes a los que habían cachado en plena movida.  
Trato de separarme pero Armin se aferra a mi. Giro a verle quien me ve tristemente.

-Siento que si te suelto volverás a desaparecer. - Dice refugiándose en la curvatura de mi cuello.

-No, no lo haré. Nunca más me iré lejos de ti. Es una promesa. - tomó su rostro entre mis manos y beso su frente. El se deja sin decir nada. Logró con dificultad soltarme. Me siento y observó a Miiko quien esta sonrojada observandonos.

-¿Se te ofrecía algo Miiko?

Ella asiente, me mira preguntándome que es lo que estaba sucediendo pero solo obtiene de mi un pequeño movimiento de hombros. La que quería saber porque buscaban a Armin era yo, no permitiré que se lo lleven a las fosas.

-Lo buscaba a él, tengo unas cosas que hablar. Venga sígueme.

Le indico a Armin más este toma mi mano y camina conmigo. Lo volteo a ver quien me regala una sonrisa. Parece tranquilo. No parece sorprendido con Eldarya.  
La Kitsune se gira a vernos confundida.

-A solas.

Indica pero Armin se niega. Miiko asiente sin voluntad. Es la primera vez que la veo tan sumisa ante alguien. Parpadeo sin poder creérmelo. Esto ya es una locura.  
Llegamos a la sala de cristal donde me encuentro con los tres jefes de las guardias, junto a Kero, Ykhar y Leiftan. Comprendo entonces que esto va en grande.

 **Hola.**  
 **¿Cómo han estado?**  
 **Traigo un capítulo corto porque me estoy concentrando en otra historia que quiero acabar antes de que termine el año.**  
 **Se que Muchas quieren lemon pero no puedo forzar las cosas. Todo a su paso. Espero les guste y déjenme su voto secreto y un lindo comentario.**  
 **Muchas se preguntarán**  
 **¿Cómo llegó Armin a Eldarya? Eso lo averiguaran el siguiente capítulo.**  
 **Una chica comentó que estaría interesante que todo los chicos estuvieran en Eldarya¿Qué les parece la idea? A mi me gusta.**  
 **Bueno nos leemos pronto.**  
 **Cuidense.**


	9. 9::Atrapados

_-Lo buscaba a él, tengo unas cosas que hablar. Venga sígueme._ _Le indico a Armin más este toma mi mano y camina conmigo. Lo volteo a ver quien me regala una sonrisa. Parece tranquilo. No parece sorprendido con Eldarya._ _La Kitsune se gira a vernos confundida._ _-A solas._ _Indica pero Armin se niega. Miiko asiente sin voluntad. Es la primera vez que la veo tan sumisa ante alguien. Parpadeo sin poder creérmelo. Esto ya es una locura._ _Llegamos a la sala de cristal donde me encuentro con los tres jefes de las guardias, junto a Kero, Ykhar y Leiftan. Comprendo entonces que esto va en grande._

Trato de hacerme lo más chiquita posible en mi lugar, quisiera desaparecer. Todos me observan intimidando me, parecen sorprendidos de verme entrar junto con Armin. Al parecer yo no estaba invitada a esta reunión.

Mi compañero se da cuenta y me acerca a él sujetando me de los hombros. Yo no me niego y me aferro a su ropa. Parezco niña pequeña, lo se, lo se y puede parecer ridículo pero tenerlo cerca me provoca mucha tranquilidad y seguridad.

Confronto a todos con la mirada tratando de no titubear aunque hasta Ezarel estaba serio y tieso como una roca.

-Bien, comencemos. Si me permites Gardinne. - Miiko me señala mi lugar junto a todos en la sala. Asiento, al fin de cuentas estoy en una reunión y por mas que no quiera separarme de Armin debo hacerlo. Giro a verle pidiendo que me suelte pero noto en su mirada su negación a hacerlo.

-Estaré ahí, no pasará nada. Son mis amigos. - Titubeo al decir lo último. Aún no estoy muy convencida de que vuelvo a considerarlos así.

Después de insistirle logre soltarme e ir con los demás. Me siento tan incómoda con los jefes de guardia inspeccionando me pero hago todo lo posible por ignorar les. No se de que va todo esto aunque es seguro que involucra a mi amigo.

Empieza la junta y veo como Miiko mueve los labios sin prestarle mucha atención realmente.

Pienso de nuevo en mi mundo. Volver a ver a Armin me recuerda que a últimas mi vida allá no era tan buena. Cuando fui al bosque para distraerme un poco sin saber que ese paseo me traería aquí, lo hice para despejarme de lo que me ocurría. De las peleas con mis padres por haberles ocultado que tenia novio, de Armin con quien acababa de terminar porque a pesar del gran cariño que le tenía no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar su juego entre sus narices cada vez que le hablaba y aunque me enamore de él siendo como era, su gran libertad para hablar con las chicas me irritaba, me hacía enfurecer de celos pero ,eso él no lo comprendía aunque, eso si, que el pelos de menstruación no se me acercará de más o que Nath no fuera a mi casa para ayudarme a repasar, ni siquiera quería que invitará a Kentin a ver una película. Poco a poco ambos fuimos llenando el vaso hasta que se derramó y ninguno fue capaz de seguir con esa relación.

No pasaron más de unos días para que empezara a extrañarlo pero él no me busco.

Decidí dejar las cosas por la paz y continuar con mi vida, por eso, quise dar una vuelta por el bosque al cual, mis padres y yo, habíamos ido a acampar para despejarme. En el cual me encontré con un circula de setas al cual sé ahora se llama "círculo de hechicera".

Cambio de peso de pierna en pierna inquieta. Remover cosas del pasado me hacían sentir mal. Extraño mi hogar, en el como en cualquier lugar habían cosas buenas y malas pero no por eso dejaría de ser el lugar al que siempre llegaría y en que me recibirían con alegría. También me siento nostálgica por Rosalya, Alex, las chicas y los chicos. Pensar que todo esto acabo y que nada volvería a ser como antes es frustrante. Refunfuño molesta.

-Sí no querías venir no lo hubieras hecho. - Mencionó Valkyon con su característico tono amable y neutro a la vez.

Me sonrojo al verme descubierta aunque se equivocaba, realmente estar aquí no me molestaba. Niego diciéndole que se equivoca a lo que él asiente sin comprender verdaderamente el motivo de mi refunfuño. Trato de quitarle importancia prestandole atención a lo que dice Miiko.

-Esto es todo por ahora. Solo faltaría mostrarle el lugar.

-¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó sorprendida. No había puesto atención a nada y no logre enterarme de lo que ocurría.

-¿Hay algún problema, Gardinne? - Pregunta Miiko.

Niego sonrojada. Si le digo que no le puse atención me matará. Pasa de mi como siempre y le estoy agradecida por ello. Armin empieza a platicar en voz baja con la Kitsune, la cual parece atenta. Terminan de conversar y Miiko da una resolución.

-Gardinne, serás la encargada de mostrarle los lugares que conoces. Cuando acabes,Ezarel, tu le mostrarás los lugares faltantes. Bien, dicho esto pueden retirarse a hacer sus labores menos tu - Voy saliendo de la sala cuando Miiko me detiene. Pensé que sería capaz de escapar. Me hago a un lado y permito que todos pasen cuando al fin salió el último la Kitsune empieza a hablar.

-No has puesto atención. -Afirma.

Se ha dado cuenta, sudo frío esperando su reprimenda pero nunca llega.

-Lo conoces ¿De donde?

Se que habla de Armin por lo que me pongo nerviosa. Ella fue testigo de lo que sucedió en mi cuarto.

-El es un amigo de mi mundo. Iba conmigo al instituto.

-No creo que sea nada mas un amigo.

-Y yo no creo que tenga que contarte estas cosas. - La desafío, no me sentia cómoda contándole de la vida que me han arrebatado. Su mirada trata de matarme, estuve a punto de bajar la mirada pero una fuerza dentro de mi me ayudó a confontrarla. Al final ella decide seguir con su charla.

-Tu "amigo" te recuerda. - Señala.

-Lo se, es extraño¿no? - Reclamo enojada. De eso ya me había dado cuenta y ya sabia porque sucedía eso. Cuando se enterara Armin me matará. - Al parecer no recordé a nadie de mis amigos al momento de preparar el brebaje. - Comenté.

-Eso es creíble pero eso quiere decir que hay más gente buscándote aún.

-¿Gente buscándome? - Pregunto confundida.

-Pensé que tu "amigo" ya te lo había comentado. Él apareció aquí gracias al mismo círculo de hechicera que te trajo a Eldarya al parecer cuando estaba buscandote. Y no era el único, también otros 5 chicos corrieron con el mismo destino. Mandamos a varios miembros a buscarles, no deberían de andar lejos.

Mi presión arterial se disparó al tope. Seria un milagro si mi corazón no se detuviera en este preciso momento. ¿Más gente había aparecido en Eldarya? ¿mis amigos estaban aquí? Mire a Miiko incrédula pero su seriedad me abrumo más. ¿Si mis amigos estaban aquí significaba que ellos tampoco podrían volver a casa? No quería que corrieran el mismo destino que yo. Mi mirada se nubla, doy un paso atrás aturdida y siento como todo me da vueltas. Trato de mantener el equilibrio pero me es imposible y caigo al suelo al mismo tiempo que todo se me apagaba.

 **Hola Gracias por sus comentarios y votos. Llegamos a las 1k por lo que les estoy muy agradecida.** **La historia va tomando rumbos interesantes pero si no les gusta ni duden en decírmelo. La historia es para ustedes.** **Cualquier duda pueden preguntarme, se que aveces mi manera de narrar es confusa y lo siento por eso.** **Soy casi las 3 de la mañana y yo actualizando. Iba a ser mas grande pero puede quedar aquí Y para no dejarlas mucho tiempo abandonadas.** **Chicas necesito su ayuda para darle un apellido a Armin y próximamente a los demás chicos, tal vez no es tan necesario pero sería interesante.** **Gracia por leer, espero leer sus comentarios y muchos votos.** **Hasta pronto. felices fiestas.** **Cuidense.**


	10. Chicle

Miro a Miiko, desde la camilla donde estoy acostada, sin ser capaz de interrumpirle. No había pasado mucho tiempo después de que me desperté para que llegara para continuar con nuestra conversación. Pidió a Ewelein salirse en cuanto terminará de escultarme.

Es así como empecé a retomar todos mis temores.

-Al chico, Armin, lo encontramos en el mismo bosque que tu.

Asentí, eso ya me lo había hecho saber antes.

-Lamento molestarte cuando necesitas reposo pero es necesario obtener respuestas para entender la situación.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Pero que quieres saber? - Pregunto confundida. - Yo lo conozco no hace mucho pero nos tenemos enorme cariño. Dudas que sea sólo mi amigo pero así es aunque antes no siempre lo fue. Admito que hubo algo más pero fue tan emifero, llego y se fue. Lamento si hice que la pocion fallara pero por alguna extraña razón no los recordé. Fue involuntario y creo que no fue lo mejor. Dime Miiko ¿A ellos tampoco los regresaras a casa? - Fui tan sincera como mi alma me lo permitió. Me sentía fatal si por mi culpa ellos no volvieran a nuestro mundo.

-No lo sé, Gardinne. Siempre he sido sincera cuando te decía que ir a tu mundo era muy difícil, ya sea peligroso, imposible de cotizar o solo una ilusión. Trataremos de buscar la posibilidad, te lo prometo.

La miro, parece sincera aunque la escena se me hace tan familiar. Suspiro cansada, estoy harta de promesas.

-Miiko, yo he aceptado intentar retomar mi vida aquí pero, por favor, no me dificultes las cosas. Deja de hacer promesas que no eres capaz de cumplir.

La Kitsune no dijo nada. Le hice sentir culpable. Se levantó un poco incómoda. Aquí se demuestra el poder de las palabras. Hizo el ademán de querer irse pero tenia que preguntar más cosas antes de que lo hiciera.

-¿Por qué no lo enviaron al calabozo? ¿De que iba esa fiesta?

-¿Al calabozo? Jajaja, eso sería un insulto imperdonable. Ahora que lo pienso, estas rodeada de sorpresas.

Ladeo la cabeza siendo incapaz de entender. Estaba claro que no pensaron así conmigo y que mandarme a ese lugar tan desagradable había sido lo más normal para ellos.

-No es humano, una vez te dije que llegaban humanos rara vez a través de los círculos de hechicera pero es mas común que pasen a través de ellos gente como tú o faerys. Pues tu amigo nos sorprendió ese día con su llegada pero sobre todo con su avistamiento tan poco común.

-No entiendo. No logro comprender a donde quieres llegar. - Interrumpo su discurso incapaz de saber a dónde quieren llegar. Tomó mi cabeza entre mis manos, me estaba empezando a pulsar. Ta vez no es que no entendiera si no que no lo quería aceptar.

-Tranquila, Gardinne. Creo que será más conveniente continuar después.

Miiko se acercó a mi para recostarme, no pude poner mucha resistencia. Marchó hacia la salida pero yo tome su chaleco indispuesta a dejar ir sin que acabará de contarme su relato. Y aunque se me hacia muy difícil creerle parece ser todo cierto y si Armin no era humano ¿Qué era? ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta que no lo era?

-Continúa, por favor, si no no seré capaz de descansar. -Insisto, vi durante un largo tiempo duda en sus ojos. Debe de pensar que eran Muchas emociones para un solo día. -Por favor.

-Bien, se que debo tener tacto pero seré breve ya que no tengo mucho tiempo. Reitero, tu amigo Armin no es himano. Lo supimos ya que el día que lo encontramos fue accidentalmente y tal vez sea erroneo nuestras sospechas... pensándolo bien no tiene caso contarte sólo teorías.

Bien, esto estaba gastando mis nervios y llevando al límite mi paciencia. Sabía que no podían sólo tener teorías sobre Armin. Porque no eran tontos y lo que paso en la fiesta fue una presentación, no veía otra razón para que el pelinegro estuviera en el balcón y no lo hubieran hecho por tan solo " teorías".

Al final de cuentas Miiko se fue sin decirme nada, me quede tan frustrada como preocupada. Esto no pintaba nada bien.

Podía imaginarme a un Armin no humano y así abrir un mundo de posibilidades. ¿Si no era humano... que es? Un ogro como Jamon, un elfo maniático de las bromas, un brownie tierno y trabajador; aunque no lo creo, lo mas probable es que fuera un vampiro acosador mujeriego como Nevra. Si, eso era. Eso justificaba el porque su éxito con las mujeres. Y en todo caso, porque no, es un incubo. Aunque a él le haría feliz ser un zombie como los de sus videojuegos.

-Veo que ya estas mejor.

-¡Ewelein! -Exclamó saltando en mi lugar. - Me has sorprendido, no te vi entrar. - No se que es lo que me vio hacer pero conociéndome no es nada normal. Me sonrojo también ante mis pensamientos.

-Eso parece. Si te encuentras mejor ¿Me podrías permitir la camilla? Al parecer un nuevo se lastimó durante su primer misión y necesito checarlo bien. Espero no te moleste, como sabes no tenemos mucho equipamiento...

-No, no te preocupes, Ewelein. Yo ya pensaba levantarme, tengo una misión que cumplir ¿Pero no quieres que te ayude un poco con ese chico antes de irme? - Me levanto estirandome un poco, necesitaba deshacerme de toda la tensión en mi cuerpo para despues tender la camilla.

-No, gracias, es mejor que vayas a hacer tu misión, yo me ocuparé de él.

-Está bien, hasta luego - Salgo de la enfermería dispuesta a buscar a Armin. Tengo que enseñarle el lugar y preguntarle algunas cositas. Paso por el laboratorio de Ezarel sin intensión de pararme para saludar al jefe de guardia pero algo llama mi atención obligándome de golpe a hacerlo para mirar a Ezarel hacer su trabajo de alquimista loco.

Parece bastante concentrado con una bola grande entre sus manos, de color rosado chicle y con una textura parecída al de este dulce. De hecho creo que lo es. Entró inevitablemente a curiosear sin que se de cuenta de tan concentrado que estaba.

Lo pone en una máquina que al parecer sopla aire. Entonces confirmó que Ezarel esta jugando con un gran trozo de chicle, al ver como este se infla formando cada vez una burbuja cada vez más grande, más grande que parece que va explotar ante el atento Ezarel. Espera...¡Esa cosa va a explotar!

-¡Ezarel, ten cuidado! - Corro lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permiten pero solamente soy capaz de alejarlo un poco, aunque desgraciadamente no lo suficiente y cuando explotó la bomba, el elfo y yo quedamos cubiertos de chicle y totalmente pegados uno al otro, desgraciadamente yo abrazandolo a él, debido a mi lamentable intento de protegerlo para evitar una desgracia al mundo de las bromas pesadas.

-¡¿Pero estas loca?! -Me reclama Ezarel en tono enojado. - Pudo haberte pasado algo y yo no habría sido capaz de hacer algo. - Lo miro sorprendida ante su declaración, mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo al sentir chocar su aliento contra mi rostro, estamos muy cerca, demasiado para resultar un insulta al espacio personal del otro. - ¡Además me estas tocando! ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que me toquen! - Y tuvo que romper el momento.

-¡Lo se, lo se! No te toque porque que quisiera pero como vi que el chicle no resistiría pensé en salvarte el pellejo. Deberías ser mas agradecido. - Me defendí. Pero si seguía molestando lo único que hará es que me sienta más incómoda por como están mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Chicle? - Me pregunta confundido.

-Sí, la bola rosa con la que jugabas es un dulce de mi mundo y se llama Chicle. -Aclare. De inmediato se empezó a carcajear haciéndome cosquillas al sentir su ropa acariciar mi estomago. Pero no puse objeción para que se detuviera, esto era divertido.

-Miiko me pidió que lo investigará pensando que era un arma de tu mundo, cuando se entere va a estar muy contenta con el resultado.

Ahora sabiendo la verdad lo acompañe en su diversión. Paramos después de unos minutos con cara de "¿Ahora que?". Ezarel con sus manos pegadas a mi cintura trato de alejarme de si pero no fue capaz de lograrlo. Lo unico que consiguió fue solo alejarnos unos centímetros para volver a rebotar contra su pecho. Siguio intentándolo varias veces obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-Así no lograremos nada, es algo muy dulce por lo que nos mantendrá así al menos que... - Paro sonrojada ante la idea. Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así con Ezarel.

-¿Al menos que qué? - Presionó. - No creas que tenerte pegada a mi me hace muy feliz.

-Pues es a mi tampoco pero la solución tampoco es de mi agrado. - Alegó. Recuerdo como sufría para quitarme el chicle cuando se me pegaba al cabello. Si un baño no servía me lo tenían que cortar. - Tendríamos que... bañarnos hasta que se quite.

Hola.

¡Ahora si, chicas perver, viene el limón con el elfo travieso!

Esperen el otro capítulo y pronto lo podrán leer.

*Notas;

No me acuerdo si los portales podrían ser traspasados por personas normales pero cualquier alteración de la realidad es para ser adaptada a la historia o porque se me olvido.

Sin mas que decir. ¡Hasta luego!


	11. Chapter:::Ducha comun (HOT)

-¡Deja de pisarme, nos vamos a caer!

-¿Te estaba pisando? ¡ups, que error! Fijate que no me había dado cuenta.

-¡Ezarel! - Gruño. Este chico sabía cómo sacarme de mis casillas.

Con dificultad fuimos capaces de llegar a las duchas sin in percance mayor y sin ser vistos por alguien.

-¿Y ahora que, entraremos juntos? - Dijo con sorna. A este elfo todo le divierte, de repente escuchamos a alguien canturreando en dirección hacia nosotros. Nerviosa, empujó la puerta de la ducha y jalo a Ezarel para dentro. Me recargo en la puerta para evitar que esta se abra. Siento perfectamente su cuerpo sobre el mio. Su peso sobre mi y su respiración cálida contra mi oído. Un rico hormigueo se apodera de la boca de mi estomago junto con una señal de alarma. Estoy a punto de dejarme llevar por la pócima, me estoy exitando.

-Pegate más a la puerta e inclinate hacia delante. Voy a cerrar la puerta con mis dientes.

No puedo hacer otra cosa más que obedecerle. Aunque esto no fue una muy buena idea.

Claro que fue capaz de cerrar pero al ultimo momento perdimos el equilibrio cayendo él encima mía.

-¡Qué torpe eres!

-¡No fue mi culpa, tu estas muy pesado! - Me quejo. Realmente este hombre a pesar de parecer flaco era bastante pesado. Ya me imagino las maniobras que tendría que hacer para aguantar a un tipo Cómo Valkyon. Toda sensualidad en la situación se perdió. No puedo creer como este tipo logró exitarme cuando lo única que hacía era enojarme.

Debería de sacar esas ideas absurdas de mi cabeza para bañarme de una buena vez y alejarme de este elfo patán.

Con fuerza son capaz de girarnos quedando esta vez arriba.

-Cómo tu eres menos torpe ¡Oh, gran señor! Hagame el grandisimo favor de levantarnos para bañarnos y poder al fin alejarme de usted. - Me burle. Ezarel arqueo un ceja sin creerme. Al parecer no le pareció mi actuación. Le saco la lengua y el niega divertido. Este chico es muy difícil.

-Con mucho gusto señorita. - Sigue el juego.

Como pudo se fue arrastrando hasta quedar sentado contra la pared aún conmigo encima. Consecutivamente se para sin hacer algún esfuerzo mayor. Lo observó durante todo ese rato, nunca creí verlo de otra manera que como ese elfo burlon, ahora comprendía que el era un jefe de guardia como los otros y que no era fácil ese papel, no cualquiera sería capaz de efectuarlo ya que se necesitaba mucha perseverancia y esfuerzo. Por un breve momento llegue a admirarle pero solo fue una ilusión mía. Vuelvo a la realidad cuando el abre la llave de la regadera dejando caer el agua fría sobre nosotros.

-¡! - Quise gritarle pero me lo impidió tapandome la boca con su frente y me mostró su sonrisa colgate.

-No querrás que sepan que nos estamos bañando junto¿O si?

-P*o - Trate de insultarle aunque no se entendió muy bien con su frente pegada a mi boca.

Con su espalda tanteo la llave para cerrarle dejando fluir de la otra la deliciosa agua caliente. Entonces me dejo hablar.

-Vaya vocabulario para una "señorita" - Se mofó de mi forma de hablar. Y aunque no era muy fan de hablar como marinero este tipo me hacia enloquecer. - Pero me gusta que lo utilicen para ciertas ocasiones.

Me sonroje, ya me imaginaba a que situaciones se referia. Más no fui capaz de decir algo por lo que él se río de mi mudez pero permanecí en ese estado ya que el verlo reír totalmente empapado fue realmente algo fuera de mi mundo, algo Ezarelico. Más no iba a decírselo.

-Pervertido. - Susurro.

-La única que pensó aquí mal eres tu.

Suspiro, el cubículo donde estábamos se empezó a llenar de vapor dándome bastante calor, aparte de que ambos nos estábamos enjuagando con agua caliente y con nuestra ropa puesta. Siento mis músculos relajados, y todas las ganas de pelear con él se esfuman. Recargo mi cabeza sobre su pecho. A pesar de tenerlo sujeto por el cuello durante ya bastante tiempo no me he cansado. Supongo que el menos porque mis caderas son un lugar más accesible y cómodo para sujetar.

-Dime, Ezarel ¿Hay alguna forma de que mi familia me recuerde? - Pregunto.

Guarda silencio por un buen tiempo, así que tomo eso como respuesta; no creo que haiga manera alguna. Me muevo incómoda y trato de mover mis piernas. Logró alzar un poco una, hasta llegar supongo al vientre de Ezarel ya que gime sorprendido.

-No te atrevas a subirla de golpe. - Amenaza

-¿Por qué? - Lo noto sonrojarse y decido molestarlo. Tal vez tenga cosquillas en el vientre.

Frotó mi rodillas de lado a lado logrando un efecto inesperado. La sonrisa burlona que había tenido al inicio paso a ser de desconcierto al ver como Ezarel gemía bajo y recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Vuelvo a frotar y el mismo resultado pero ahora el elfo sujeta mis caderas con fuerza. ¿Qué estaba rozando realmente? Le tanteo unos segundos más hasta caigo a la realidad.

-Ezarel... no me digas que he estado frotando "eso" - Bajo mi pierna asustada.

-Hasta que te das cuenta, tonta.

De nueva cuenta un cosquilleo se apodera de la parte baja de mi cadera. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Agachó la mirada avergonzada. ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero me distraído al ver como el agua circula hacia la coladera de color rosa, eso significa que el chicle se esta deshaciendo y puedo escapar de esta situación tan vergonzosa. Quito mis manos de alrededor de su cuello y con un poco de trabajo son capaz de meterlas debajo de la goma alrededor de nuestro cuerpo aunque para mis desgracias esa acción sólo empeoró las cosas. Ya que mis manos quedaron a la altura de su "amiguito". ¡¿Cómo hago para salvarme de esta situación? ! Miro a Ezarel quien no ha dicho nada ni se ha movido de encima de mi hombro. Ahora es cuando más necesito sus bromas pesadas.

-Ez...- Me interrumpo acercando su cadera a él y restregandome contra su erección. Abro los ojos sorprendida ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?

-Tu has sido quien me ha puesto así, ahora te tienes que hacer responsable. - Dice. Comienza a besar mis hombros y lamer mi cuello sin dejar en ningún momento de frotarse contra mi pelvis. Gimo bajo cuando el me muerde la clavícula.

-Ezarel...Basta. - Trato de resistirme y alejarme un poco pero aunque la goma ya se aflojo un poco aún nos mantiene pegados cerca del otro. Ahora es el quién después de un largo esfuerzo logra sacar sus brazos para empezar a enjuagar el dulce aún sobre mi cuerpo. Pasa por mi espalda masajeandome y luego baja hasta mis glúteos. Los estruja moviendo mis caderas de atrás hacia delante. Utilizando mi cuerpo como si el de una muñeca se tratase.

A pesar de mis protestas el nunca paro y el dulce poco a poco se fue degradando de mi cuerpo. Pero el de el seguía intacto. Pongo mis manos en su espalda y aunque no alcanzo grandes lugares también logró quitarle el chicle y de paso apreciar la musculatura de su espalda. Un deseo enorme me hace empezar a desabrocharle el cinturón. Deseo ver como es un Elfo bajo toda esa ropa. Deja de frotarse dejándome hacer la tarea libremente. Cuando al fin logro desatarlo,me lo quita de las manos y empieza a amarrarlo en la regadera.

-No creerás que solo es un accesorio. - Se acerca a mi como un cazador, me siento débil ante la fiereza de su mirada ante el ahora nos soy más que su presa. Pongo las manos en su pecho tratando de conservar la distancia que el se empeña en desaparecer. Aprovecha para tomarlas por las muñecas con una sola de sus manos. Acorta el espacio y me besa. Pruebo su beso fiero por primera vez y con tan solo saborearlos ese instante me generan una gran adicción. Sus labios se mueven de manera salvaje sobre los míos y su lengua recorre con fuerza todo el interior de mi boca, a penas y mi lengua puede luchar contra el ritmo de la suya.

Estoy tan ensimismada en su boca que no me doy cuenta cuando me ha amarrado a la regadera. Tengo las manos alzadas incapaz de bajarlas gracias a su cinturón el cual se aferra a mi piel como cadenas.

Mi pecho sube y baja al ritmo de mi respiración. A penas me deja tomar un poco de aire cuando vuelve a atacar mis labios mientras sus manos se ocupan de desaparecer mi ropa superior. Soy capaz de tomar un poco de agua que cae de la regadera entre sus labios . Se separa del beso. Protestó recibiendo una nalgada. Abro la boca sorprendida pero no me permite decir nada. Con otra parte de su vestimenta me amarra la boca y después venda mis ojos.

-Mmm. - Gimo sintiéndome al borde de mis sentidos. Lo unico que tengo al 1000% son mi sentido del tacto quien me hace sentir plena. Sus manos empiezan a recorrer mi cuello, bajando hasta mis pechos, se detiene en estos para darles una atención mas especial, arqueo la espalda cuando lamé mi peson. Esto es increíble. Juega con uno y luego con el otro, los masajea a su antojo y no soy capaz de hacer ni decir nada. Deja de prestarles atención y retira la ropa inferior. Ahora estoy totalmente expuesta a él. Abre un poco mas la llave del agua para que salga mas y ser capaz de empaparme. El calor del agua no hace más que aumentar mi placer.

Ezarel baja lamiéndo mi cuerpo parando en el inicio de mi intimidad.

-Aquí empieza a haber reglas, si te mueves habrá castigo. Tienes que estar quietecita. - Oigo la voz del elfo que me parece más sensual y autoritaria. No logro saber el verdadero significado de sus palabras hasta que empieza a lamer mi intimidad. Al sentir su lengua sobre mi clitoris arqueo la espalda moviendo sin querer hacia atrás. De inmediato recibo mi castigo. Siento como un latigazo lástima mi muslo. ¡¿De donde saco eso?! Doy otro paso para tras tratando de alejarme inconscientemente de él, recibiendo otro golpe pero ahora en mi cadera.

Toma mis muslos y los mantiene donde el quiere que estén. Sin soltarlos mete su lengua en mi vagina saboreandome. Tomándome de los gluteos impide que me mueva.

Gimo contra la tela sobre mi boca y cuando el clímax se acerca me revuelvo inquieta colgada en mi lugar.

-Ahora es mi turno pequeña.

Colgada sin fuerzas trato de recuperarme pero Ezarel no me da tiempo. Toma mis muslos haciendme enrollarlos en su cadera y me penetra de una sola estocada. Grito su nombre, estoy muy sensible que si no me corrí fue por mala puntería del elfo.

Empieza a embestirme de manera rápida y fuerte. Oigo como nuestra piel mojada choca, esto es tan excitante. Cierro mis puños por el placer y mis piernas pierden fuerza de agarre debido a que tiemblan de gustó. Ezarel comienza a ser mas brusco y a dejar marcas en mi pecho. Se mueve con fiereza, pareciera que quiere partirme en dos.

-¿Te gusta? - Pregunta. No quiero que pare así que asiento rítmicamente. - Bien dicho, gatita. - Con sus manos en mis muslos empieza a moverse más rápidamente y de manera brusca, adivino que el final esta por llegar. Unas cuantas acometidas más y llego junto con él al final de nuestra travesura.

-Ezarel... - Digo aunque la tela no permite que se me entienda. Da una estocada final y rasguño su espalda debido al fuerte placer que se acumula en mi interior.

-Gardinne... - Gime mi nombre antes de derramarse dentro de mi.

Sin palabras me retiro completamente sonrojada.


	12. Chapter:::Despues de una ducha

-¡Sabe horrible! - Me quejo ante el mal sabor del brebaje que me dio a beber Ezarel -¿¡No pudiste darle un mejor sabor!?

-Conformate con que te ayude con tu problema. Fue muy difícil encontrar los ingredientes para prepararlo. - Agitó la mano quitando le interés al asunto y se giro dándome la espalda.

Abro los ojos sorprendida al escucharlo. ¿Mi problema? ¿Sólo mío? No creo que un embarazo sea sólo de uno y si actuamos para evitarlo fue decisión de ambos.

-Sí no mal recuerdo, yo no te obligue a nada, así que seria problema de ambos.

Me defiendo. Aunque el elfo solamente me ignora. Bufo furiosa. Me lo merecía, eso me resultaba por dejarme llevar por mis impulsos. Todo por confiar en Ashkore. En cuanto lo viera le pediré que me vuelva a la normalidad y si se negaba buscaría la forma de hacerlo por mi cuenta.

-Ezarel, necesito que prepares estos medicamentos. - Entró Ewelein con una lista en mano. Casi al entrar se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me sonrió, yo devolví el gesto. Ezarel se acercó y después de saludarle cortésmente leyó la lista que le entregaba.

\- Hola, Gardinne.

-¿Qué tal, Ewelein? ¿Necesitas ayuda en la enfermería? - Me ofrezco al verla tan atareada. Pocas veces la veía desaliñada y con apariencia cansada.

-No me vendría mal una mano en la preparación de la medicina. La necesito cuanto antes. ¿Podrías ayudarle a Ezarel? Por favor. Vendré en una hora por ella.

Dicho esto salió sin darme la oportunidad de negarme. Ahorita lo que menos quería era estar junto al elfo irresponsable.

Dudo si acercarme o no. Tal vez mi presencia en lugar de ayudarle sólo retrase más su trabajo. Decido que lo mas seguro es que pase lo ultimo, mi presencia ahí sería innecesaria ya que soy una humana inútil. Doy media vuelta para retirarme pero su melodiosa voz me detiene.

-¿A donde vas? No huyas del trabajo.

Giro y por fin de ha dignado a verme.

No me escapo del trabajo sino de ti. Pienso.

-Yo no estoy huyendo. Solo pensé que no necesitarías mi ayuda.

-La primera vez que piensas y es en vano. Ven acá, debemos apurarnos.

Giro los ojos. Como quería a este chico y a la vez no lo soportaba.

Al final, termino obedeciendole. Con una vez que me explico como preparar la medicina me bastó para serle útil. Realmente fue muy fácil y no hubo necesidad de buscar los ingredientes ya que los tenia en su laboratorio. Lo observó concentrándose en su labor y al ver su rostro serio, recuerdo lo que sucedió después de esa acalorada ducha.

 **Flashback.** **Siento como su cabeza sube y baja al ritmo de mi respiración. Me tiene completamente abrazada, con su cabeza en mi pecho y aun dentro de mi.** **Lo que acaba de suceder entre ambos fue maravilloso, algo único.** **-Mmm...** **Me quejo al sentir como salía de mi, perdiendo esa sensación de estar llena que me empezaba a gustar tanto. Después de su ausencia siento de inmediato como todo su esperma sale de dentro mía. Grito contra la tela. Hemos cometido un grave error. Me agito tratando de soltarme pero es en vano. Oigo la risa del elfo, enojandome porque no comprendía la gravedad de lo sucedido. Al paso de unos minutos se apiada de mi, soltando mis muñecas de la regadera y retirando la tela de mi boca.** **Sobo mis manos adolorida. Si que dolieron después de soportar un buen rato mi peso. Superando un poco el dolor, me quito la venda de los ojos encontrándome a un Ezarel desnudo, con una sonrisa burlona adornando su perfecta cara. Los colores suben a mi rostro, sobre todo después de ver lo que entro enterito en mi.** **¿Te gusta lo que ves? - Bofa. Empezando a acercarse de manera peligrosa hacia mi. Retrocedo hasta quedar pegada contra el frío azulejo del lugar.** **-No es momento de bromas. Te has venido dentro de mi, elfo estúpido. ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? - Lo miro angustiada.** **El solo ríe y termina de cortar el espacio entre nosotros.** **-Ezarel... - Murmuró pero soy interrumpida por sus labios que se han posado contra los míos empezando una deliciosa y tortuosa danza entre nuestras bocas.** **Le sigo hasta que mis pulmones reclaman aire. Nos separamos y el empieza a desviar su atención hacia cierta zona que empieza a humedecerse solamente por su mirada.** **-Yo te limpiare. - Dice, comenzando a pasear sus dedos entre mis muslos.** **Suspiro cuando se concentra en mi centro. Juega un rato mas por afuera de mi intimidad hasta que decide introducir uno de sus dedos. Gimo su nombre sorprendida. Por un breve momento me olvide del problema que teníamos pendiente. Tomó su cabello entre mis dedos tratando de sentir un poco de control sobre la situación pero hace mucho que no lo tenia.** **Veo como estira su mano hasta alcanzar la regadera portátil. Me pregunto que hará con ella pero no tardó en recibir respuesta. Siento como el agua da totalmente en mi centro y el con su dedo esparse el agua dentro mía. Esta lavandome. Mueve sus dedos recorriendo hasta el fondo de mi interior, el agua estimula aquellos lugares donde el toca. Resisto los espasmo que quieren atropellarme con el orgasmo. Pero no soy capaz de resistir lo que mi cuerpo anhela. Con una ultima estocada de sus dedos contra el fondo de mi, mis piernas comienzan a temblar, la vista comienza a serme borrosa y siento que el corazón se me sale del pecho al ritmo de mi agitada respiración.** **-Primer paso: completado. Ahora quedan pocas posibilidades de un embarazo pero aun es posible. Terminate de bañar y ven a mi laboratorio. - Me mira seriamente pero soy capaz de percibir un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y por mas que lo observó soy incapaz de adivinar qué piensa. - No se que harías sin mi, tonta.** **Dicho esto, sale cautelosamente del cubículo brinsandome una larga y placentera vista de su culo. No se en que líos me estoy metiendo pero no es tan malo después de todo.** **Fin Flashback.**

Término de sellar el último frasco sonrojada y con un cosquilleo entre mis muslos. Me recargo un poco en la mesa prestando particularmente atención a esta para tratar de alejar esas locas ideas. Aunque esta sólo logra hacer que mi imaginación vuele, visualizando los frascos esparcidos por todos lados en el suelo y yo sobre la mesa con Ezarel entre mis piernas en un delicioso vaivén.

Niego, no podía estar mas tiempo cerca de este elfo o haríamos una locura.

-¡Listo! Acabamos antes así que le llevare esta caja a Ewelein. - Tomó una ceja llena de medicina con gran esfuerzo. Esta realmente pesada pero no me rendiré, tratare de llevarle esto a Ewelein. Puede que lo necesite mucho de verdad.

Apenas doy el primer paso cuando Ezarel me quita la caja de las manos dejándome atónita.

-¿Qué hacés? - Le pregunto.

-Salvando nuestro trabajo. No nos esforzamos para que una débilucha como tu venga a tirarlo todo. Si quieres ayudar trae las restantes. - Señala los frascos en la mesa. Eran menos de una docena así que no sería tan pesado. Corro a echarlos en una caja y lo alcanzó. Al menos seré capaz de ayudarle así que estoy contenta.

De pronto, para frente la puerta antes de salir.

-Lo siento, era problema de ambos.

Siento como el corazón se alborota ante sus palabras. No espere nunca una disculpa. Voy a decirle que este tranquilo, que eso ya había pasado pero tuvo que salir con algo Ezarelico arruinando el momento.

-Pero lo que más me preocupo fue un hijo nuestro¿Te lo imaginas? Durante nueve meses tendría la preocupación de que el niño se pareciera a ti y que no saliera tan guapo y carismático como su papá. Eso seria una espera horrible, rogándole al oráculo que fuera un genial elfo y no una humana torpe...

Me niego a seguir escuchando su monólogo. Pensé que estaba siendo serio. Me hago camino entre el y la entrada logrando salir.

-¿A donde crees que vas? Aún no termino.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo perder mi tiempo en tu Ezarelico discurso. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Dicho esto, salgo corriendo prácticamente hacia la enfermería, ignorando al jefe de guardia. Ewelein no está pero no estoy dispuesta a esperarla y encontrarme con Ezarel. Además, aún tengo una misión que cumplir.

Salgo rápido de la enfermería y bajo hasta la sala. Bien, ahora¿Donde podría estar Armin? Debería preguntarle a Ykhar o a Miiko, ellas de seguro deberían de saber. Pero como siempre Miiko es un amor, nótese el sarcasmo, prefiero preguntarle primero a mi amiga quien siempre se encuentra en la biblioteca. Al entrar a esta, la encuentro entre miles de libros que al parecer tiene que acomodar.

-Hola, Ykhar ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Me ofrezco para ayudarla. No lo pude evitar, no iba a dejar morir a mi amiga entre tantos libros ella sola.

-Claro que si, eres mi salvación. Gracias Gardinne. - Me abraza en forma de agradecimiento.

-No hay de que, pues bien, manos a la obra...

Tres horas mas tarde...

Apenas voy saliendo de la biblioteca totalmente acabada. No puedo creer que la brownie estuviera a punto de acomodar todos esos libros ella sola.

Termine cansada pero al menos conseguí la información que buscaba, Armin se encuentra en su habitación. Que casualmente estaba a unas cuantas puertas de la mía. Decido ir de inmediato después de arreglarme un poco, más que nada para ir presentable a mi misión.

Suspiro para quitar el nerviosismo, es solo Armin ¿Qué podría pasar? Tocó.

-¡¿Quien?! - Oigo su voz, noto de inmediato que esta enojado. Me pregunto porque.

-Soy Gardinne ¿Puedo pasar?

No tarda en abrir la puerta y jalarme adentro de su habitación.

-¡¿Cómo has podido vivir tanto tiempo así?! - Exclama tomándose desesperado de los pelos.

Arqueo una ceja sin entender. Busco su cama con la mirada, pensando que tal vez a él tampoco le han dado un colchón, pero me encuentro con una gigantesca cama de cobijas elegantisimas y que a la vista era bastante delicioso echar una siesta ahí.

-¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto al fin. No entendía su desesperación.

-¡No hay Internet, ni señal y mucho menos luz eléctrica! ¡Esto no es vida!

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Esto no podía estar sucediendome. Me acerco a él y tomó su mano para levantarlo de la cama donde estaba tratando de sobrellevar su tragedia pero el no coopera y me es casi imposible levantarle por su peso.

-Gardinne, mi gran amor. - Toma mis manos entre las suyas. Mi corazón da in brinco al escucharlo, anhelando escuchar lo que deseaba antes de caer en Eldarya. - Acaba con mi sufrimiento y matame. No podre vivir sin mi consola...

¡Pum! Me caigo del sueño. ¡Vaya, chico! Ha vuelto a jugar con mi corazón y eso si que no se lo perdonaré. Ya verá.

Enojada, sacó las fuerzas necesarias para arrastrarlo hasta fuera de su habitación. Verlo hacer berrinche así, de esa manera exagerada, me hace recordar una escena de mi película favorita:el castillo vagabundo. Donde el el mago Howl hace un dramático desliz porque Sophie movió sin querer sus tintes provocando que arruinará su tinte, por así decirlo. Así que Howl sintió que su mundo se acababa, justo como mi querido amigo gamer. Ambos patéticos, pero su hermosura los salvaba.

-No me gusta andar a fuera. - Se queja.

-Lo se, pero mi misión es llevarte a conocer lo que yo conozco así que te aguantas.

De hecho, pensaba enseñarle primero el cuartel, junto a sus miembros pero el cielo amenazaba con llover por lo que sería más conveniente salir antes para que la lluvia no nos gane.

-Bien, no entiendo eso de "es mi misión" - Trata de arremedarme pero, siendo sincera, le sale pésimo. - Así que será una cita, la primera después de reencontrarnos.

Toma mi mano con una gran sonrisa, como aquella vez cuando iban a dar los papeles para la obra de teatro. Soy incapaz de negarme ante ello. Verlo como una cita de amigos sería más divertido que verlo como mi obligación.

-Este es el mercado, encontrarás gran variedad de cosas, como...

Le explico con detalle lo que se. Extrañamente parece muy concentrado en lo que digo. Al final, nos fuimos del mercado decepcionados. Sobre todo Armin, porque no encontró ninguna consola o videojuego y yo porque este chico nunca cambiaría. Pero tome todo con buen humor, estar junto con el se sentía bien y era divertido, tenia grandes ocurrencias.

-Este es el árbol del cerezo. Mi lugar favorito.

-Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. Cuando me enteré que te gustaban mucho fue porque Kentin te regalo uno, me enoje mucho ese día. - Asiento. Esa fue nuestra última discusión. - No podía soportar que yo siendo tu novio no lo supiera y él si, quien solo es tu amigo. Lo siento, fui un estúpido, irracional.

Cierra sus manos en puños, como tomando valor para lo que va decir. Yo lo miro esperanzada. ¿Pero realmente quiero que las cosas se arreglen entre nosotros? ¿Aún lo amo?

-Siempre eres así pero te quiero, tontito. - Le hago un cerillito en su cabeza. - Ven, aún falta lugares que enseñarte.

Le digo sonrojada por lo que dije, a él, también se le subieron los colores al rostro.

Termine de enseñarle afuera y solo faltaba el cuartel y los miembros. Tenía curiosidad de ver como de llevaban todos con Armin.


	13. Conociendo

Justo unos minutos después de entrar al cuartel, un gran diluvio cayó con fiereza sobre Eldarya. Ordenaron que algunos miembros fueran a prevenir inundaciones que afectarán el refugio y la integridad de sus habitantes. Otra parte de los integrantes del cuartel, se quedaron a dentro y tuvieron que ayudar en diversas funciones, pero sobre todo eran de limpieza. Claro que a estos no les agrado mucho la idea pero nadie pudo negarse a las ordenes de Miiko.

Yo, por esta ocasión, estaba feliz de salvarme de hacer limpieza ya que en este momento estaba en una misión - cita.

-Esto es peor que el instituto. La chica, llamada Miiko, me recuerda a la directora. - Comentó Armin con cierto tono que me divirtió.

No había notado que cuando la Kitsune se enojaba en efecto se parecía a la directora.

-Bueno, no es tan mala cuando la conoces. - Dije, más para mi que para el. En realidad, ya tenia en alta estima a la pelinegra pero por el incidente de la pocion de olvidó todo cambio. Seguía teniendo le cariño pero aun estaba resentida.

-Ya veo... - Se quedó pensativo observando cómo todos estaban en sus tareas. Estaba tan concentrado que quería entrar en su mente y saber que era tan interesante para hacerlo reflexionar tanto.

-Ese chico. - Señaló a Ezarel, quien traía un par de hierbas de la despensa. Supongo para hacer algunos de sus brebajes. - Es un Nathaniel azul.

-¿Qué? - No entendí a que se referia.

-Es idéntico a él delegado, aunque el sea rubio natural y este tenga el cabello teñido de azul igual a mi hermano. - Empezó a divagar. Tanto juego le dio mucha imaginación y elocuencia. - No me digas que el también brinca en el mismo petate que mi hermano.

Acabe de oírlo y no pude evitar soltarme a carcajadas. Esto es épico e igual que Armin empecé a imaginarme cosas como: Si Alexy tenía su amor imposible, Kentin. ¿Quien sería el del elfo? Tal vez Nevra, seria una interesante relación de amor - odio, ahora entendía porque lo molestaba tanto. Con Valkyon no le veo esperanzas, es mas como un buen amigo casi hermano.

-Jajaja - Me agarro la barriga, empieza a doler después de tanto reír. Mi acompañante también me acompaña pero mas tranquilo. Creo que le contagio mi risa.

\- ¿Tratas de torturarnos? - Ezarel interés interrumpió el momento. - Deja de reírte que nadie quiere oír tu voz nasal.

Esta vez, me quede atenta a él. No preste atención a sus provocaciones y solo lo observe. Armin tiene razón, es un Nathaniel azul. Vuelvo a carcajearme hasta ya no pode más. Nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida. Armin y Ezarel, me miran como si me hubiera vuelto loca, pero no puedo evitar reír cada vez que recuerdo la conversación con el gamer.

Cuando por fin me quedo sin aire para reír, me acuerdo de presentarles.

-Armin, el es Ezarel jefe de la guardia Absenta. Elfo, el es Armin... - Me quedé pensativa.¿Cómo debería presentarlo?¿ Cómo mi amigo, como un humano? Al final, Ezarel me ayudó.

-El otro intruso humano. - Aunque no me gustó mucho su definición. Lo fulminó pero pasa de mi. - Miiko lo presentó el día de la fiesta y reitero todo en la junta en la cual no parecías presente, eres una distraída.

-No es mi culpa. - Nada de lo que me pasa es normal.

-Sí, y yo soy feo. Es una pésima escusa. - Arqueo la ceja. Su burla me causa gracia.

Veo como estira su mano y hace una pequeña reverencia hacia Armin. Este último lo acepto de una forma más ligera, dándole un toque íntimo. Me sorprendió, ver un Ezarel más tolerable y respetuoso con Armin, pero lo acredite a que simplemente su afán de molestar era dirigido a mi.

Le pido a Ezarel que nos enseñe el laboratorio. El acepta después de prometerle mi ración de miel. En el camino, nos encontramos a cierto vampiro con una chica en un momento bastante íntimo y ,al ver la cara de Ezarel, adivine que era una chica de la guardia Absenta.

-Oye, Gardinne. - Me susurra Armin al oído. - El es un mujeriego¿Verdad?

Lo miro atenta. No se porque lo decía pero acertó. Además, por donde vieras, el vampiro daba ese aire tan conquistador.

Esta tomando su cena muy entusiasmado, en la esquina del pasillo

. Instintivamente llevo una mano a mi cuello donde mordió la noche que pasamos juntos. No negaré que la escena frente a mi, me provocan disgusto y no estoy dispuesta a ver como termina todo esto.

-Ez...vamos a tu laboratorio. Aún quedan lugares por enseñarle. - El apoya la idea y pasamos de Nevra. No sin antes, darle un empujón de parte de Ezarel.

En el laboratorio no había mucho que ver y pronto salimos. Me gustó mucho, que a pesar de lo pesado que puede llegar a ser el elfo, se llevó bien con Armin.

La siguiente parada fue la enfermería, donde no encontré a nadie. Luego a la herrería, pero Valkyon no se encontraba. Me pregunto donde estarán los todos. No creo que haigan ido a la misión en el refugio, tal vez estaban ocupados en otros asuntos.

-Está es la despensa. - Entramos juntos. De inmediato veo a Jamon y me alegra, al menos a él si puedo presentarselo.

-¿Qué...es el? - Me pregunto con los ojos abiertos. Yo misma se que cauda mucha expresión mi amigo gigantón. - Se parece a Nemesis, claro que en el juego es mucho más feo.

Niego divertida.

-Es todo menos alguien que permanecería en tu juego. Es un ogro... - Me miró ansioso, dispuesto a preguntar la duda existencial de todos respecto a la raza de Jamon. - No, no come niños. Es mas, no come carne.

-¡¿En en cerio?! - Asiento. -¡No sabes las veces que mi mama me amenazaba, para que dejará la consola y hacer mi tarea, con ellos!" Armin, deja la consola y has la tarea sino el ogro vendrá por ti y te comerá."

Reí. A mi también me amenazaban con eso.

-Lo se. Ven. - Lo jale hasta quedar frente al grandulon.

-Hola, Jamon. - Me devolvió el saludo con cortesía. - El es Armin, mi amigo. Armin el es mi amigo y entrenador estrella. - Jamon hizo una gran reverencia hacia Armin, dejándome desconcertada, Ezarel había hecho lo mismo.

-Mucho gusto, los amigos de esta chica loca también son los míos. - Se acercó sin miedo a él y lo abrazo como compadres pero a Jamon se le pasó la fuerza de sus palmadas en su espalda. Como resultado, quedo un Armin con la espalda destrozada.

-¡Jamon sentirlo! ¿Jamon no matarlo, verdad? -Me agaché a revisarlo, solo estaba fingiendo de más.

-No, Jamon. No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de él. - Dije con malicia. Me acabo de acordar que me había dicho loca hace unos minutos atrás.

Lo tomo de los pies, arrastrándolo por el piso hasta llegar a la cocina. No sin antes pegarle accidentalmente contra la mesa.

-¡Auch, eso dolió! - Se paró en automático. A mi ego también, idiota.

-Está es la cantina. pero esta cerrada. Deben de estar haciendo la limpieza.

Concluí al verla sorpresivamente cerrada. Ahora sólo faltaba la enfermería. Lo lleve de inmediato, si todo iba como hasta ahora, podría prepararle algo de comer.

Llegamos y me sorprendí a ver a Nevra recostado en la camilla.

-¿Qué hacés aquí? - Pregunte por inercia. Pero si estaba ahí es porque no se sentía bien.

-Estaba esperándote. Sabía que un ángel sería mi salvación. - Ruedo los ojos. Estuve a punto de recordarle que "un ángel," ya había sido su salvación como su alimento, pero me contuve recordando lo mucho que le gusta verme celosa. Esta vez no, Nevra.

-No vengo a cuidarte. - Señaló a Armin. - Vengo a enseñarle la enfermería. Dirigió su atención hacia el gamer, como pudo hizo una reverencia justo como los demás y se presentó. Lo unico que pude obtener de esto, es saber que el causante de su estadía aquí, era dolor de estómago.

-Mucho gusto, soy Nevra.

-Igual, un gusto, soy Armin.

Observe sin entender el porque Armin había sido tan seco con el vampiro, no cuando se había mostrado tan amigable con los demás. Además, ambos se miraban como si fueran enemigos sobre la arena.

Deje que se confontraran, segura de que nada iba a pasar a mayores, no había porque hacerlo.

Tomó un frasco del vitral donde Ewelein pone sus cosas y se lo entrego a Nevra.

\- Esto es para el mal de estómago. Ewelein, me lo da cuando estoy mal y es muy bueno. - Lo acepto, observando el envase con interés. Un nudo se formuló en mi estomago¿estaba desconfiando de mi?

\- También, puedes esperar a Ewelein si lo prefieres. - Ofrecí, dolida por la posibilidad de su desconfianza.

-No, lo tomare. - Lo abrió, bebiendola toda de un solo trago. - Solo estaba pensando que el frasco tenía el mismo color de tus ojos, tan hermoso.

Acercó una mano a mi mejilla, acariciando en contorno de mis ojos. Se paró de su lugar, dándome un beso en la comisura de mis labios. Abrí los ojos sorprendida por su atrevimiento.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi, cariño. Pero siento que debería agradecertelo mas. - Tomó mi cara entre sus manos, acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los míos. Esto no puede estar sucediendo. ¿Porque actuaba así delante de Armin? Y como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, el gamer tomó mi cintura y, con una fuerza sorprendente, me separó de Nevra, atrayendome contra el. Estaba tenso como una cuerda y sus facciones estaban completamente contraídas por el enojo, nunca lo había visto así.

-¿Quien te crees? Deja de ser tan atrevido con mi chica o verás las consecuencias.

¿Tu chica? - Nevra se sorprendió pero rápidamente se recompuso, amenazando con caminar hacia nosotros y armar jaleo en cualquier momento. También se notaba disgustado. Rezo para que no ocurriera una tontería. Afortunadamente, fui escuchada y Nevra cambio de rumbo, saliendo de la habitación. No se porque no siguió el juego, pero me alegro mucho de que no haigan discutido.

Armin se relaja pero no me suelta. Mi corazón está agitado por la adrenalina del momento y por la cercanía de Armin. No sabia si quería ser su chica o dar por terminado el asunto, no sabia que era lo que queria mi corazon. Que dirección tomar. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Hola.

¿Cómo están?

¿Ustedes que dicen?¿ Que acepte a Armin de nuevo o no?

Además he decidido tomar el consejo que ya muchas me han dado, así que no agregaré a todos los chicos; solo a uno mas y ustedes dirán cual. Puedes que Hasta sean dos chicos más en Eldarya pero eso ya se vera.

Espero les guste el capitulo y espero comentarios de quin será el que acompañará a Armin y Gardinne en Eldarya.

Buenas noches. .


	14. chapter:: De nadie

-No soy tu chica, Armin. -Dije enojada.

Ya no lo era. Y realmente me siento furiosa porque reclama algo que el no se digno a salvar. Ya era el colmo.

Me mirá tristemente, siento como mi voluntad empieza a flaquear, pero me niego a ser la Gardinne de antes. Tomó aire y continuó regañandolo, hasta que le quedará claro que no éramos nada mas que amigos.

Y como aquella vez, en que toda relación más que amistad término entre nosotros, solo se limitó a retroceder vencido y aceptar mi decisión.

A diferencia de antes, me sentí satisfecha de no encontrar alguna resistencia suya.

Salió de mi habitación derrotado, sin dirigirme nada mas un "de acuerdo" y decir que me quería. Cuando cerró la puerta, mis ojos se empañaron de tristeza. Otro ciclo de mi vida cerrado. Sabía que era por bien pero aun así no era capaz de convencerme que no me afectaba en nada. Realmente lo quise mucho.

-Vaya sorpresas tiene el destino. Debía ser un reencuentro que te alegrará pero solo te trajo penas.

Abro los ojos al oír su voz. Ya tenia tiempo sin escucharla. La luz se opaco en el momento que cerró las cortinas, dejando un aspecto tenebroso en el lugar. Ahora sólo estábamos el y yo en la oscuridad.

-Ashkore... - Giro a verle. Tiene una gran sonrisa bajo la máscara, lo se, por que su gran cercanía me permite verlo. Esta sentado atrás mía, pegado a mi. Por primera vez, tenia ganas de verlo.

-¿Cómo puedo deshacer el efecto de la pócima? - Le planteó con seguridad. No quería seguir siendo participe en sus planes. Mi último deseo era provocarle daño a alguien y sobre todo, no quiero seguir con esos placenteros pero desconcertantes encuentros con mis amigos. Esto ya empezaba a enloquecerme.

Su estruendosa risa me desconcierta. Parece que le he dicho lo más gracioso en su vida.

-Pequeña Gardinne. El efecto acabo la noche después de la fiesta. Una pócima no dura mucho, en cambio, si te hubiera hecho un hechizo seguirías afectada.

Deje de prestarle atención cuando dijo que ya no estaba bajo la influencia de la pócima. Eso quiere decir que ¿Lo que paso con Ezarel fue totalmente por iniciativa mía?

Niego, no puede ser. Agachó la cabeza para que no se de cuenta de mi sonrojo.

-Dices que ya no quieres ser parte del plan pero, llevas un gran avance con los chicos y tienes al otro humano de tu parte. - Se levanta de la cama, se acerca a acariciarme el pelo. - Lo dejo todo en tus manos.

Como siempre, sus apariciones son tan espontáneas como su ida. Termina de confundirme con sus palabras y se va.

Necesito un poco de aire para olvidar su importuna aparición. Espero encontrarme con Ykhar y hablar un poco. La necesito mucho después de la discusión con Armin y la aparición de Ashkore.

Abro la puerta encontrándome con Leiftan a punto de llamar mi puerta.

-¡Oh, Gardinne! ¿Vas a salir? - Pregunta con curiosidad.

-No, bueno si. Pensaba buscar algo que hacer para distraerme. - Confieso.

El sonríe como si le hubiera dado la respuesta que buscaba. Me le quedo observando completamente atrapada en el. Es un chico con muchas responsabilidades sobre el pero que siempre es amable. Con una hermosa sonrisa y unos bellos ojos. A simple vista era un ser completamente perfecto¿Pero que habrá debajo de toda esa apariencia? ¿Qué pensara realmente?

-Bueno, si ese es el caso ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a acomodar un poco de papeleo? -Propone sin dejar de penetrarme con su verdasea mirada.

-Sí pero¿Seguro que te seré de ayuda?

De repente, me acuerdo que Kero e Ykhar muchas veces no me dejaron ayudarles.

-Si. - Dice en un susurro. - Y siendoté sincero, anhelo un poco de tu compañía.

Ambos terminamos sonrojados. Lo que acabo de escuchar hace que mi corazón lata desbocado.

-Está bien. - Consigo responder sin trabas. Estoy nerviosa.

-Bien. Vamos. - Con una gran sonrisa, empieza a caminar hacia su habitación. Yo paro al ver su dirección. El gira a ver que me sucede y como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos: - No me gusta la lluvia y son muchos papeles, será más cómodo trabajar en mi habitación.

Vaya con que eso era. Asiento y comienzo a seguirlo. Por un momento mis pensamientos giraron por un rumbo muy equivocado. Leiftan era un caballero y no me haría nada.

Entró más segura a su cuarto, era un lugar muy bonito. Con todo ordenado pero con un aire de confort, su travieso familiar estaba en su cama y al verme dio un brinco de alegría y se acercó a saludarme con entusiasmo. Extrañada, me agachó para corresponderle el saludo pero, la pequeña maldosa, aprovecha para tomarme el suéter y jalarlo hasta romperlo. Me quedo pasmada sin saber que hacer mientras el frío de la noche tocaba mi piel. Eso no me lo esperaba.

Amaya, va directo a acurrucarse en el sofá justo sobre mi suéter desgarrado. Se muestra orgullosa y satisfecha de su fechoría, ya decía yo que una cosita tan bonita era demasiado para ser verdad.

Pero aún no entendía el porque Leiftan dice que los familiares se parecen a sus dueños. En dado caso entre ellos dos se rompía la regla.

-¡Amaya! -Exclama sorprendido. Al parecer el comportamiento de su familiar no es así. - Lo siento, nunca pensé que esto fuera a ocurrir. Normalmente es muy tranquila y amigable. ¿Te lastimó?

Se acerca a mi para escultarme. Noto su respiración y soy capaz de sentir el calor que emana de él. No logro articular palabra alguna por lo que le asiento hechizada por su belleza.

-Me alegro que no te haya lastimado. De verdad, lo siento.

Vuelve a disculparse. Este hombre es pura amabilidad y ternura.

-No te preocupes. No paso nada y creo que Amaya sólo quería jugar. (Y vio en mi un excelente juguete) Hay que apurarnos para terminar y así poder aprovechar el mal clima para ir a cenar a la cantina con todos. Como la otra vez. - Concluí. Seria divertido cenar con todos de nueva cuenta y con Armin.

Leiftan asintió con una sonrisa pero logre captar una leve mueca de disgusto. No pensé que el tuviera esos gestos. Se ve bien.

-¿Pasa algo? - Tomó asiento en el sofá donde me tocará trabajar con el.

\- Nada importante. Solo que la idea de cenar con todos es muy buena pero creo que me gustaría más cenar contigo a solas.

Ambos nos ruborizamos ante la atenta mirada del otro. Sus hermosos ojos jade me reclamaban una respuesta pero mi mente no lograba pensar otra cosa más que si aceptaba íbamos a estar a solas por un buen rato. Pensaba declinar la oferta aunque eso no sería muy amable de mi parte, no sería capaz de hacerle una grosería cuando siempre se había portado bien conmigo.

-De acuerdo... - Un gran silencio se instaló entre los dos. Bajo la cabeza avergonzada, ya que el no deja de verme. Su mirada es tan intensa que destabiliza.

\- ¿Cómo te ayudo?

Pregunto. El de inmediato aparta su atención de mi y me indica que debo hacer. Realmente son muchas pilas de papeles que organizar.

De vez en cuando, sacamos algún tema de conversación que nos hace reír. Todo nerviosismo se perdió al sentirme útil y al ver como ambos disfrutamos la compañía del otro.

Pronto acabamos. Conversamos otro rato mas antes de que Leiftan se ofreciera ir por la cena para degustar en su cuarto.

Observe con atención su habitación. Era un lugar muy organizado y la ventana miraba directo a la luna. Su cama era tan espaciosa y limpia. Tenía un estante lleno de libros. Hasta tenía un lugar donde Amaya podía dormir tranquilamente.

Me sentí reconfortada y sin querer me empecé a acurrucar en el sillón.

A punto de dormirme, entra Leiftan con una bandeja de comida.

Me siento de nuevo, limpio mi baba con una mano y con la otra me acomodo el pelo. Que vergüenza.

El ríe y se sienta a mi lado.

\- Es muy cómodo y no pude evitarlo. - Me excusó.

-Lo se. No te preocupes. Es algo normal después de trabajar, lo siento si te ha cansado.

-No, no es nada de eso.

Me pasa un plato de palomitas. Un vaso de agua y un extraño platillo que lucia delicioso. Esto es una gran cena. Lo que más me sorprendió fue una botella de vino.

-No pensé que aquí tuvieran esa bebida. (Tampoco pensé que bebieras)

-Nuestros ancestros en uno de sus viajes aprendieron a hacerlo y a mejorarlo. Me atrevería a decir que es mas bueno que el de tu mundo.

Asiento encantada. La cena transcurrió entre platicas y risas. Leiftan era muy ameno para hablar y me sentía cómoda con su presencia. Me gustaba aprender cosas sobre este nuevo mundo para mi y el me tiene la paciencia para enseñarme. Me preguntaba sobre mi mundo y yo le contaba las cosas que más me gustaban. El también platico un poco sobre Eldarya y estuve de acuerdo con el en que lo que más nos gustaba de aquí eran los paisajes de ensueño.

-En cuanto tenga tiempo, te enseñaré lugares mucho más preciosos en comparación a los que has visto.

Siento gran entusiasmo. Leiftan era un encanto, porque pensaba gastar su tiempo libre enseñándome las maravillas de este mundo. Sin pensarlo me lanzo a abrazarlo. El me corresponde contento. Me separó del abrazo sonrojada. No me impide romper el abrazo pero aun me mantiene sujeta por la espalda. Nos encontramos tan cerca el uno del otro que soy capaz de percibir su perfume, su respiración y de manera leve, el latir de su corazón. Nuestras miradas se confrontan y es la primera vez que veo sus hermosos ojos jade tan obscuros y con una apariencia tan sensual.

Bajo hasta sus labios que están tan cerca de los míos, rozandose y tentandose. Esta tan solo a unos milímetros de lograr un encuentro más íntimo cuando tocan la puerta. Salto sorprendida y aprovecho que se ha quedado pasmado para alejarme de él.

Cuando vuelve a la realidad, se levanta a abrir, soltando leves maldiciones en el trayecto. No soy capaz de notar quien a llamado a la puerta pero eso era lo de menos. Empiezo a comer rápidamente mi cena, agradeciendo no atragantarme en el acto.

Cuando Leiftan vuelve, mi plato ya se encuentra vacío y veo la oportunidad perfecta para irme.

-Gracias por la cena. - Evitó su mirada. - Ya es de noche así que será mejor que me vaya. - Paso al lado de él sin ser capaz de verle. Estoy a punto de escapar, a solos unos centrimetros de la salida, cuando el me toma del brazo.

Giro a verle. Su tacto en mi piel hace que arda, provoca que un gran cosquilleo recorra todo mi ser de manera involuntaria.

-No te vayas, por favor. Me encantaría que probarás el vino. No exagero en que es delicioso.

Insiste. Observó sus labios presintiendo que no es buena idea quedarme. Pero por otro lado, no me gustaría rechazarlo. No cuando el siempre ha sido tan amable conmigo. Acepto brindar con el. Regreso a mi asiento y tomó la copa entre mis dedos. Me mirá expectante, esperando web brinde primero. Lo primero que se me ocurre es brindar por todos mis amigos. El niega divertido. Creo que no esperaba ese brindis.

-Yo brindó por haberte conocido.

Sus palabras salen de manera tan suave de su garganta que creo es una broma. Un hombre no puede ser así de perfecto como el.

Al final brindó por lo mismo. Leiftan, termina su bebida de un solo trago sin ahogarse, ante mi mirada sorprendida. Yo quiero hacer lo mismo pero antes me di la oportunidad de olerlo sin ser capaz de percibir olor de alcohol, solo un dulce aroma a uvas. Esto y al ver beber a Leiftan sin miedo me dan confianza para hacer lo mismo que el rubio. En ningún momento me quemo la garganta y comprobé que Leiftan tenía razón. Sabe delicioso pero tenia una gran cantidad de alcohol camuflajeada entre los sabores.

A la tercera copa yo ya me podría considerar en estado de ebriedad.

-Gracias. Tenías razón Leiftan, sin ti o los chicos no hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir un solo día yo sola. De verdad, se los agradezco. - Dije entre hipeos. Noto como mi acompañante hace un gran esfuerzo por no reírse. Al parecer soy muy graciosa en este estado.

-Eres mucho más sincera y abierta. Deberías beber más a menudo.

Comenta y yo me carcajeo como una loca. Ahora todo lo que restaba de la velada iba a ser así; con Leiftan hablando de algo y yo riéndome de lo que dice aunque esto no tenga ninguna gracia. Esto no parecía molestarle a Leiftan, es mas, de vez en cuando me acompañaba en mi diversión. Pero sin darme cuenta, ni risa si había estado molestando a alguien. Amaya, ya fastidiada de escuchar mi risa por varios minutos, se levanta dispuesta a callarme, he de decir, no de la mejor forma. Brinca directamente hacia mi, con la intención de lastimarme. Al parecer no le caía bien a ese renacuajo.

Leiftan es lo suficientemente rápido para protegerme.

Amaya huye por la ventana después de su ataque, dejándome recostada en el sillón con Leiftan encima mía, en forma protectora.

Estamos tan cerca y yo tan poco consciente de mi misma, que tenerlo sobre mi, me hace pensar en tantas cosas impropias que podríamos hacer en su habitación en mil maneras diferentes.

-Gardinne...

Pronuncia mi nombre de una manera tan sensual que me destabiliza. Ambos deseamos lo mismo. Acarició su mejilla con mi mano para terminar paseandola por sus labios.

Deseo sentirlos, deseo que me recorran y saboreen por completo. Quiero que me devore.

-Besame...

Hola.

Tengo algo que contarles. Hoy en la mañana acabe un capítulo de 5489 palabras y estaba a punto de publicarlo cuando intente guardar y no me lo permitió. Se salio de Wattpad y cuando lo abrí sólo menos un cuarto de la historia se había guardado. Me enoje mucho y con pocas ganar de vivir escribí esto. Que me encantó aunque estaba orgullosa del capitulo anterior.

En fin, las dejo en paz con mis problemas y espero les guste. El siguiente cap habrá lemon con Leiftan.

Y gracias por indicarme en mis errores ortográficos y ofrezco una disculpa si estos provocaron que no disfrutarán la historia. En cuanto pueda lo arreglaré.

Gracia por leer. Regalen me un hermoso comentario y me tendrán actualizando muy pronto.

Ayúdenme chicas. Aún no se que chico de CDM introducir en la historia.


	15. HOT Noche Larga

MI espalda desnuda golpea la fría pared mientras el me devora la boca con la suya mientras su lengua acaricia la mía danzando en un baile ardiente.

Sujeto sus rubios rizos entre mis dedos y, de vez en cuando, los jalo para que no dejen mis labios ni por un segundo. Su piel arde en contacto con la mía. Ambos estamos con el torso desnudo, sintiendo la calidez del otro.

-Gardinne... - Leiftan gime mi nombre mientras eleva mi cuerpo, provocando que enrede mis piernas alrededor suyo.

Oír mi nombre de su boca me hace sentir plena, llena de poder sobre el. Siento que con solo mover mi cabello el me daría el mundo entero si pudiera. Siento sus manos jugar con mis pechos en medio del beso y como de vez en cuando baja acariciando mis glúteos. Trata de bajar mi short pero no se lo permitó. Recuperó un poco el aliento y digo.

-No es justo...

El alza una ceja sin entender. Veo como su pecho sube y baja conforme su respiración agitada, esta perlado por el sudor haciendo que sea irresistible. Me acerco a acariciarlo, dejando en él camino besos y chupetones. Leiftan se deja hacer, no se mueve ni protesta, solo suspira mi nombre sin saber cuán poderosa me hacia sentir. Bajo su pantalón de manera lenta y logre ver su erección, mi boca se abre de la sorpresa y por mas que trate de ocultarlo se que el se dio cuenta. Me sonrojo pensando que eso es demasiado grande para entrar en mi sin hacerme daño. Un ligero miedo empezó a surgir en mi pero fue más la curiosidad y el deseo que me levante para besarlo de nuevo dispuesta a continuar nuestra partida. El me recibe tomando el control. Me avienta a la cama sorprendiéndome, el Leiftan que conozco no es así de brusco. No me da tiempo de pensar en su extraña actitud, abre piernas y ,de un tirón, me quita toda la ropa inferior dejándome expuesta a él. Doy un pequeño grito de sorpresa que lo hace reír divertido.

Parece que no está muy dispuesto a dejarme protestar de nada, por lo que, abre mis piernas y ,besando mis muslos, se acerca peligrosamente a mi intimidad.

Trato de cerrar mis piernas y alejarme como acto reflejo sin mucho éxito ya que me tiene mis agarrada.

-Eres preciosa.

Dice pero esta mirando mi intimidad. Me sonrojo al ver que se refiere a esa parte de mi cuerpo y no se hace esperar un trato especial a esa parte tan particular de mi cuerpo.

Abre mis labios y lamé mi clitoris. Me arqueo como loca mientras me penetra con su lengua.

Mi final esta cerca pero no quiero llegar sin el. Agarro su cabello y lo jalo suavemente para captar su atención sin mucho éxito.

-Leiftan... para... Leiftan..

Ignorandome, mete dos dedos dentro de mi provocando que deliciosos espasmos golpearan mi cuerpo. He llegado.

Se aleja de mi y ,con una sonrisa oscura, se relame los labios. Veo sus hermosos ojos verdes oscurecerse, no se si por el deseo o por esa turbia apariencia que esta optando. Se acerca a mi y acariciando mis pechos, los lamé, posando se encima mía. Me siento acorralada. Quiero volver a tomar el control acariciándole con pasión pero el no quiere sederlo, al contrario, toma mis muñeca con su mano sujetandome e impidiendo que siga acariciandole.

Gira mi cuerpo y ya no soy capaz de verlo. Tiemblo ante la expectativa de la situación, Leiftan no estaba cumpliendo mis expectativas que tenia de él, al contrario, parecía ser un ser alguien totalmente desconocido para mí pero siendo sincera no me des gusta en lo mínimo aunque no fuera lo que esperaba. Fue una sorpresa grata.

Sin soltarme, besa mi espalda y da azotes a mi trasero. En este momento me siento todo menos una dama y no se si eso es bueno aunque me gusta.

Cambia agarrando mis muñecas tras mi espalda y con una mano libre siento como me restriega su miembro. Lo mete de un tiro sin avisarme. Entierro mis uñas en mi palma y ahogo un grito. Dolió, sabía que iba a doler pero también esperaba este inexplicable placer que inundó mis sentidos.

-¿Te gusta?

Pregunta. Yo asiento. Su tono de voz me dio un escalofrío en mi espina dorsal. Me encanta. espesa a moverse sin cuidado alguno y sin querer se me escapa un quejido de dolor. Para y suelta mis manos.

-¿Te duele? - Por primera vez en esta noche oigo de nuevo su tono dulce y amable.

-Un poco... - No quería preocuparle ni hacer que se contuviera pero realmente su miembro era demasiado para mi y quería disfrutar de esto así que si me permitía unas segundos para acostumbrarme a él, seria mas que suficiente.

-Lo siento.

Gira mi cuerpo sin salir de mi. Gimo. Besa mis hombros y empieza a darme un masaje, no me había dado cuenta de lo tensa que me encontraba. Lo miro con admiración, mi corazón late con fuerza provocando me vértigo, no quiero volver a amar.

A penas me doy cuenta de que no quiero hacer el amor, no quiero más que disfrutar del contacto pasional entre nosotros.

Muevo mis caderas, exigiendo que se moviera. Aún duele pero eso era lo de menos. El da esa señal como una duele de que ya no siento dolor.

Empieza a penetrarme lentamente y suspiro. Se siente mejor que antes. Pasando el tiempo, toma mis caderas y me penetra de manera continua y fuerte. Quiero más de él así que lo obligó a salir y con el sentado, me pongo encima de él para que entre de nuevo en mi. Me aferro a sus hombros cuando lo siento entrar. Es delicioso. Me maneja sujetando mis glúteos, vuelve a ser brusco. Me da acometidas fuertes y rápidas que me va a romper. Me arqueo teniendo un gran orgasmo, el gruñe al sentir como lo aprieto al estrecharme con el dentro mía.

Sale y me avienta a la cama dándole la espalda. Mi cuerpo no tiene voluntad alguna después de esos espasmos así que me maneja como una muñeca. Me vuelve a poner de la manera inicial y esta vez, sus acometidas son duras y continuas. Agarra mis mano y entra en mi sin compasión. Vuelvo a correrme una y otra vez sin que el pare. Mis rodillas y comienzo a ser incapaz de guardar mis gemidos.

-Leiftan...

-Gardinne...

Gruñe. Sus movimientos se vuelven torpes y se que su final esta cerca.

Dos acometidas más y acaba. Se recuesta en mi espalda y no soy capaz de sostenerme con el. Mis piernas caen y quedamos ambos acostados en la cama. El se levanta. Cierro los ojos agotada y agradezco internamente cuando siento como pone una cobija sobre mi. Quiero dormir toda la noche.

Regresa con una copa de vino en cada mano. Se la recibo contenta. Tengo mucha sed. Me la tomó y pido otra, el sonríe satisfecho.

-Sí, debes tomar mucho y recuperar energías rápido, ya que la noche todavía no termina.

Me tragando con la segunda copa. No debe de hablar en cerio.

Hola. Lamento la demora y gracias por sus comentarios.

¿Quieren saber como continuaron la noche o no lo saltamos?

¿Que tal les pareció? Creo que me estoy oxidando.

Sobre el otro chico en Eldarya los más votados son Lysandro y Kentin.

Armin me ha roto el corazón con el nuevo capítulo de CDM¡¿Qué pasó?! Soy ruta de todos los chicos y sabía que el que no escogieramos tendría que buscar una chica pero también daba por seguro que Amber se iba morir sola. No lo puedo creer.

Bueno, les dejo, lamento hablar de mis problemas existenciales pero no me lo creo. Me voy a suicidar, aquí tengo mis galleteras marías. OK, no.

Gracia por leer y espero les haya gustado.

Nos leemos pronto.

Cuidense.


	16. Paseo Con Sorpresa Especial

Lo veo acercarse a mi. Esta acechando me, su mirada me encarcela donde estoy parada. Soy incapaz de moverme, me tiene atada a su mirar. Cuando llega a mi, besa mi cuello con devoción. Un gran escalofrío pasa por mi espina dorsal.

No soy consciente de cuantas veces hemos renovado la partida. Solo se, que, no puedo parar. No quiero que esto acabe.

Leiftan tiene una manera tan especial de hacer las cosas, de manera tan brusca pero con consideración de mi. He descubierto una nueva faceta de el y creer que soy la única que la conoce me hace sentir especial.

-Leiftan... - Gimoteo cuando me avienta a la cama con fuerza.

-Me encanta verte así, siento que solo eres mía. Mi muñeca.

Se pose encima mía y sin pensarlo me penetra. Cada vez que se introduce en mi, se escucha el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando. Enredo mis pies a su cadera, lo quiero mas profundo.

-¿Te gusta? - Me pregunta mientras lame mi oreja.

-¡Si! - Grito extasiada.

¿Como es que puede preguntar eso? Creo que la respuesta es obvia al retorcerme del placer bajo su cuerpo.

El sonríe de manera oscura. Otra vez muestra a ese Leiftan que desconozco pero que me hechiza.

Da unas cuantas acometidas más y me convulsióno junto a él.

Se deja caer en la cama justo a mi lado y me abraza. Besa mi frente y acaricia mi cabello de manera a lenta y suave, pronto me dormiré si sigue así...

Desperté ante el estruendo que resonó en el suelo. Me levanté bruscamente y me encontré a Leiftan recogiendo lápices. Al parecer se había caído el lapicero. Lo observó con interés aunque no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Anoche y parte de esta madrugada a sido una locura.

Sigo desnuda, recostada en su cama y su olor en mi piel, como evidencia de nuestro encuentro tan cercano.

Siento un cosquilleo en mi intimidad, se que quiero continuar pero necesitaré tomar más de ese vino para que se haga realidad mi deseo.

Termina de recoger y gira hacia la cama, se encuentran nuestros ojos. De inmediato me regala una sonrisa que correspondo nerviosa. No se como puede actuar tan natural.

-Buenos días. - Saluda y yo le devuelvo el saludo. - Estas radiante, ahí en la mesa te deje tu desayuno y perdón que desayunara sin ti pero tenia hambre y había que empezar a trabajar.

-No te preocupes. Creo que lo mejor será que desayuné en mi cuarto. Gracias.

Realmente quedarme a desayunar sería muy lindo pero no quería que mi mente se empezará a formular cosas tontas.

Leiftan no parecía muy contento con mi decisión y cuando iba a protestar lo detengo.

-Además ,Miko me ha estado encomendado misiones últimamente y no quiero que me busque y no me encuentre. Ya sabes como es una Miko enojada.

Término de vestirme y no le queda de otra mas que aceptar mi iniciativa. Tomó la charola y salgo lo más rápido posible sin que me vea nadie.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, gracias a dios sin encontrarme a nadie, me topo con Armin junto a Ykhar platicando en mi sofá.

-¡Hola!

Me saludan para volver a platicar. Alzó una ceja confundida. No puedo creer que Armin se vea tan bien en un mundo donde no hay video juegos ni Internet y sobre todo que lleve una conversación con la parlanchina de mi amiga y en mi habitación.

-Hola ¿Que hacen aquí?

-Pasábamos a invitarte ya que Armin esta interesado en conocer a más faery y los lugares de eldarya.

-¿Hoy no hay trabajo?

-Para nosotros no ¿Que dices, vienes o no?

Parecía muy emocionada así que negarme me era difícil pero aún así tenía la sensación de que sería incómodo con Armin. Ayer acababa de dejarle claro que ya no había nada entre nosotros y después había pasado la noche con Leiftan pero ya no éramos nada así que no había hecho nada malo ¿verdad?

-Está bien, vamos.

Caminamos un buen rato. Realmente fue divertido andar por toda eldarya con Armin y su genuina sorpresa ante todos los seres míticos del lugar. Parecía un crío y cuando pasamos por el mercado no pude evitar pensar que si Alexy estuviera aquí no habría dudado en comprar ropa y cambiarme el look al igual que a su gemelo. Que si Lysandro viera todos estos paisajes tendría millones de canciones igual de hermosas y que tendría que buscarlo a él y a su libreta. O el mal genio de Castiel se podría apaciguar escapando totalmente de sus padres o que Nath por fin se olvidaría de los estudios y ya no aventaria más sillas. Ken seguiría igual de protector que siempre pero seria un lugar perfecto para que entrenará junto a Valkyon. Tenerlos junto a mi no era tan mala idea pero no deseaba que se quedarán aquí vagados sin ninguna posibilidad de volver a Francia.

-¿En que piensas? - Armin se acercó a mi mientras esperábamos que la brownie terminará de hacer unas compras.

-En que soy muy feliz de que estés aquí pero tengo que encontrar una forma de que vuelvas a casa.

-¿De que volvamos no?

Dijo de manera perspicaz. ¿Por qué no me incluí para volver a mi mundo? Creo que ya no quiero volver ¿eso estaría mal?

-Me han contado que no hay manera de volver a nuestro mundo. Extraño a Alex pero no esta tan mal aquí.

-No hay Internet...

-¡¿Porque me lo recuerdas?! Este lugar es genial así que trato de no pensar en eso.

-Tampoco hay video juegos.

\- ¡Deja de torturarme! Mira ahí viene Ykare!

-Es Ykhar...

-¡Cómo sea!

Río. Extrañaba todo esto. Quiero ser egoísta y que todos estén aquí conmigo.

-¡Compre cosas para un picnic! ¿Vamos a la plata o al bosque?

-Lo que escoja mi amigo gamer. -Le di un codazo en el estómago al final de cuentas estábamos de paseo por el.

-El bosque estaría bien, para revivir un poco de la obra, mi querida Alicia.

Tomó mi mano y la beso. Eso fue lindo. Ykhar nos miraba sorprendida así que quite mi mano que estaba sujetaba por la suya.

-¡Bien, vamos al bosque!

Decididos caminamos hasta el bosque. Ykhar según sabía donde estaba un lugar hermoso para hacer el picnic por lo que la estábamos siguiendo.

Pasamos por donde estaba el árbol de Yvoni por lo que contuve una horcajada.

-¿Estas bien?

Armin me sostuvo de mis hombro preocupado.

-¡Perdón, se me olvidaba lo de Yvoni! - Se disculpo Ykhar.

Ambos parecían muy preocupados. Tengo que tranquilizarme.

Como pude detuve esa horrible sensación y les sonreí.

-Estoy bien. Continuemos.

Armin no parecía muy contento e insistió mucho en regresar pero yo no estaba de acuerdo, ya me encontraba bien.

Al final llegamos a un prado muy bonito donde había mucho hermosos venados, conejos y ardillas atentas a Ykhar.

-Vengo a darles de comer algunas veces. Yo creo nos permitirán estar aquí. - Ykhar parecía muy contenta.

-Me parece bien.

-Si, es algo muy bonito... - Armin hizo una leve sonrisa.

-¿Aire libre? - Le pregunte suavemente, el asintió.

-He rebasado mis límites...

Comprendo pero como se que no tiene vídeo juegos con los que encerrarse esta tratando de matar el tiempo de alguna manera.

Al final, logró distraerse aventando algunas tazas y utensilios.

-¡No eres el sombrerero, Armin!

Se encoge de hombros despreocupado. Refunfuñando voy a ver si alguna de las tazas sobrevivió.

Cayeron atrás de un arbusto. Removiendo los follajes logre ver una cabellera azul muy peculiar y unos auriculares al lado. Remuevo bien las hojas y veo el rostro de Alex con pedazos de taza enredados en su cabello.

-Alexy...

-¡Armin, acabas de matar a Alexy!

-Le grite asustada. Ojala sólo este desmayado.

-¿Que tonterías dices? -Se acercó dudoso.

-¡Mira! - Le señale al muchacho ente los arbustos.

Gira los ojos y se asoma. De inmediato se agacha y se toma el cabello entre sus dedos.

-¡Por dios! ¡¿Lo he matado?!

Alzó los hombros y me acerco a tomar su pulso. Cuando siento latir su corazón en mis dedos abro los ojos sorprendía cayendo en la realidad. Giro a ver a Armin consternada buscando que me diga si es verdad o no lo que está sucediendo. El solo asiento igual de sorprendido que yo.

-Alexy esta en eldarya...

Hola.

Lamento la demora y espero les guste. Regalen me muchos comentarios, me encanta saber que es lo que piensan. Los adoro.


	17. Chapter 17:: Otro peliazul en Eldarya

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna y el frío movía las cortinas dando un aspecto de tranquilidad al lugar.  
Armin roncaba al lado de la camilla con total descaro. Se veo lindo asi de tranquilo y pacífico. De vez en cuando mueve la manos como si estuviera jugando con el control de su consola.  
Río ante la escena para después mirar a su hermano recostado en la blanca camilla.  
Alex dormía plácidamente, tenia una respiración calmada y una cara de angelito que siempre me hacía lamentar que fuera homosexual.  
Acaricie su cabello, recostando mi cabeza al lado de la suya.  
Según Ewelein, Alex se había desmayado de hambre y que estaría bien. Solo teníamos que esperar a que despertará para darle de comer y todo estaría solucionado.  
Observó a los gemelos con cariño, me alegraba tanto que estuvieran aquí pero a la vez me aterraba ser así de egoísta. Ellos tenían a sus amigos y unos padres maravillosos que los adoran, quererlos tener a mi lado era lo más egoísta que había deseado en mi vida.  
El cansancio me vence conforme pienso en todas mis emociones encontradas y recuerdo el motivo de porque me hace tan feliz que estén aquí conmigo.

 _Aparezco repentinamente en el bosque, más precisamente en la guarida de los brezos, a mi lado, se encuentra Nevra mirándome con interés._

 _-¿Tienes amigos_ _a quien_ _contárselo?_

 _Trate de disimular lo más que pude pero volver a escuchar esas palabras hizo eco en mi corazón. Nevra era muy cruel al recordarme que estaba sola en este mundo._

 _-Si... Ykhar, Alajea... - Susurro en automático. Parece que esto es solo un recuerdo de esa_ _investigación ._

 _-Ykhar ya lo sabía desde un inicio y... Alajea, digamos que considerarla una amiga es difícil._

 _-Entonces... Chrome._

 _-¿Ya te perdono? - Ahora parecía sorprendido. Así que el sabía que el lobo estaba enojado conmigo._

 _Asiento sin ganas y todo se vuelve oscuro... recordado así lo sola que me encontraba en Eldarya._

Despierto de golpe. La luz de la mañana impacta con mis ojos directamente así que los cierro. Cuando finalmente logró a constumbrarme me doy cuenta de que Armin me mira divertido.

-¿Mal sueño? - Aunque note un poco de preocupación era obvia su intención de relajarme.

-Si... ¿No ha despertado? - Pregunto acariciando el cabello de Alex.

\- No. Parece que en realidad lo maté.

-Yo no atestiguare a tu favor. Tienes que pagar por lo que haz hecho. - Bromeó.

-En ese caso tendré que deshacerme de la una testigo. - Se levantó acercándose peligrosamente a mi, por breves momentos parecía que no estaba jugando.

-Armin... - Retrocedi hasta quedar pegada la respaldo del sillón. El azabache no tardó en acorralarme.  
Estábamos tan cerca que sentía su respiración tocar contra la piel de mi rostro. Sus ojos me acechaban de una manera excitante. Y sus labios entreabiertos parecían invitarme a probar lo prohibido de nueva cuenta. Trago duro con pesar, tengo que resistir. Pero cuando creo no poder mas y estoy a punto de besarle.  
Me ataca con miles de cosquillas en todo mi cuerpo.

-Ja ja ja, Armin, para ja ja ja. - Me aferro a sus hombros tratando de alejarlo para que se detenga pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente para alejar su cuerpo del mio.

-No pararé. Te haré cosquillas hasta que mueras. -Amenazó.

-Está bien... ja ja ja... ya me mori. -Deje de luchar y me recosté en el sillón aguantando la risa. Me quede inerte para parecer que de verdad había muerto.  
Escucho su risa y me deja de torturar. Entre abro mis ojos para ver que hacía y lo encontré observándome. Seguía encima de mi y en una posición muy comprometedora. En automático pasan por mi cabeza escenas nada decentes. Soy una completa pervertida.  
Entre nosotros se sentía una gran tensión sexual que me perturbaba de manera constante. Tenia tantas ganas de saborear sus labios... el parecía sentir lo mismo y no sabia que lo detenia. ¡Qué me bese de una vez!

-Buenos días. Gardinne, te traigo tu desayuno. Date un descanso.

Los tres nos congelamos en el lugar. ¡¿Por qué siempre me interrumpian?! Aunque debía mortificarme más el ser descubierta en esta situación. Alejo a Armin de una patada y me levanto a recibir la charola del jefe de guardia.

-Gracias, Valkyon. ¿Tu ya desayunaste? - Ignoro su ceño fruncido y trato de conversar con el aunque no parece tener intención de querer hacerlo.

-No, no lo he hecho. - Contesta por cortesía. Mi sonrisa se borra de inmediato, esta enojado conmigo. Valkyon se concentra en Armin y se acerca a él. -Jamon me contó que tienes interés en aprender a pelear. Yo te enseñaré algunas cosas. Pasa después de la tarde.

-Si, gracias soldado. - Pego su hombro de manera amistosa sacandole una leve sonrisa a Valkyon.

¡¿Por qué está enojado conmigo?!¡Yo no le he hecho nada!  
Después de quedar con Armin, Valkyon camino hasta la salida. Yo lo alcance despidiendome de mi amigo gamer con la mano.  
Afuera de la enfermería se veían ir y venir a todos los miembros del C.C.G bastante atareados. Yo no estaba enteraba de por qué el ajetreo pero lo averiguaria después.

-Valkyon... - Se giro a verme sin expresión alguna. Pero algo en su mirada me intimidaba. -Este... ¿puedo desayunar contigo? - Trate de sonar segura pero no lo logre. Al menos, al ver mi timidez, Valkyon relajo su expresión.

-Si, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Contenta con su respuesta empecé a bajar las escaleras para dirigirme a la cantina. Valkyon venía tras de mi sin decir ninguna palabra pero cuando iba a entrar a la cantina me detuvo por el brazo.

-Me gustaría conversar contigo en un lugar más privado, no creo que sea un tema que se pueda tratar en un espacio abierto.

Su resolución me asustó. Tal vez quería conversar su enojo conmigo pero no se que había hecho para merecerlo.

Asiento aún sin comprender a donde iba a parar todo esto.

-Ve a mi habitación. Iré a comprar mi desayuno, en un rato voy. - Dijo y se fue a la cantina dejándome parada viendo como se iba.

Aunque lo dijo con su tono amable siento que me acaba de ordenar. Valkyon nunca había hecho eso. De verdad algo grande debía de estar pasando para que se comportará así.  
Me encogí de hombro tratando de quitarle importancia. Me escabulló hasta llegar a la habitación del jefe de guardia. No quiero que me vean entrar.  
Su habitación es muy confortable, tan pulcra y ordenada que de inmediato se sentía una bien con el ambiente. Este confort es el que transmite Valkyon cuando lo conoce bien.  
Veo a Flopy dormir en su cama sin preocuparle mi presencia. Que cosita tan linda.  
Me acerco a acariciarla, se deja hacer después de mirarme de reojo, ya me conoce un poco. La cargo sin querer opprtunarla pero es que es tan tierna que quiero apapacharla.  
Se queja un poco pero rápidamente se acomoda en mi regazo, me estoy enamorando de este pequeñuelo.  
Al momento de tomar mi bazo de agua, entra Valkyon con su charola.  
Le hago un espacio para que se siente al lado mio. Cuando se acomoda, observa a Flopy en mi regazo y sonríe con ternura. Siempre he pensado que el de verdad quiere mucho a su familiar.

-Le gusta tu calor. - Menciona mientras me observa con firmeza. Me quedo sorprendida, pensé que ya no estaba enojado.

-Valkyon¿Te he hecho algo? Siento que estas enojado conmigo.

No parece muy sorprendido. Pone una mano en su cara y niega despacio. Su ventana esta abierta y un ventarrón entra por está. Aun es de día pero no parece que se avecina un buen clima.

-No se que me pasa. -Menciona llamando mi atención de nuevo a él. - Pero me molesta que Nevra te este acosando y hasta parece que Ezarel también. Al principio pensé que te iban hacer una broma pero ya van varios días y no han hecho nada, tampoco parecen tener mas sin tensión que contemplarte...

No veo en que le afecta a él que los molestos de Nevra y Ezarel me estén molestando, es lo normal. Aunque tiene razón. Es raro que no hayan actuado. ¿Será algo tan grande que lo están preparando mucho?

-Y todo eso empezó después de que... - Duda en decirlo o no. - de que vi salir a Nevra de tu cuarto desaliñado y a Ezarel salir primero de las duchas y después tu.

Mis ojos se abren de para en par sacándome de mi larga imaginación sobre las maldades que los chicos me podrían hacer. Ahora sólo trato de analizar lo que ha dicho el jefe de guardia.  
Nos había visto... dejo a Flopy con cuidado en el sillón y huyó de Valkyon. Llegó a la ventana tratando de escapar de las acusaciones ante mi y me siento aún peor porque sea lo que se esté imaginando Valkyon puede ser verdad.

-Yo... no se a que te refieres. - OK, Gardinne, eres pésima mintiendo. Pensé al oírme tartamudear.

-Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando. Por favor, dime que no es cierto lo que se rumorea por ahí...

Dice acercándose y cuando se encuentra frente a mi. Muy cerca, tan cerca que nuestros cuerpos chocan y me encuentro acorralada en la ventana. Al ver hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación, saltar por la ventana me parecía muy buena opción.  
Posa una mano en mi mejilla y la acaricia con ternura. Estoy más que sorprendida pero no le voy a negar la verdad. El siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo.

-Por favor... di que no es verdad... dime que no has sido de ellos. - Termina su frase al ver que yo aun no me enterado de los rumores.

-Valkyon -Suspiro su nombre. Si tan sólo supiera todo lo que he hecho de un tiempo para acá. Agachó la mirada avergonzada.

-No puedes negarlo ¿Verdad? -Oigo su voz acongojado.

Niego. No, no puedo negar algo que hice a "voluntad"  
Siento su calor alejarse de mi y escuchó sus pasos, sus gruñidos que trata de guardar en su garganta más lo hace en vano.  
Ser descubierta y su comportamiento me hacen sentir mal. Hacen a mis lágrimas salir de mis ojos y resbalarse por mis mejillas. Me hace sentir que hice algo mal, tan culpable y miserable.

-Yo... - Me iba a disculpar más algo me dice que eso es algo que no debo de hacer. Aunque me sienta culpable nunca estuve haciendo algo mal. - Valkyon... yo no lo volveré a hacer.

Mis palabra me sonaron tan ajenas, como si fueran mentira. El niega, como sabiendo de que iba el juego que sin querer estaba comenzando.  
Ahora si gruñe tan fuerte que me obliga a alzar el rostro asustada y entonces, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa entre mis lágrimas.

°

°

°

°

●

●

●  
●•

•  
●

●

●  
 ** _ **Continuará.**_** ...

Hola, espero les guste. Y pronto actualizaré.  
Quiero regalarles un oneshot, claro de Eldarya. Pero no se mas o menos que escena quieren. Todo eso seria para agradecerles leer, votar y comentar.  
Ahí viene el limón con Valky. Ya veré como sera en acción. Ustedes que piensan ¿Rudo, cariñoso o ambos?


	18. Chapter 18:: Entre Sus Brazos

Me continuo besando de manera intensa, enredando mi lengua con la suya. Devorando cada rincón de mi boca con devoción, yo le correspondo casi de inmediato, rodeándolo con mis brazos por su cuello tratando de acercarlo lo más posible a mi. El sostiene con una mano mi nuca y la otra acaricia mi mejilla.  
Más que pasión su beso me trasmite ternura. Sus fuertes brazos me mantienen abrigada y me hacen desear que nunca me suelte.

-Valkyon... - Susurro su nombre entre nuestros labios. El hace lo mismo.

-Gardinne...

Es notable nuestro anhelo de avanzar de ese beso pero aún así no queremos separar nuestras bocas. Es como si sus labios tuvieran un imán que me atrae a ellos por mas que me aleje.  
Aleja sus manos de mi cabeza y las posa en mis caderas acariciandolas expectante de lo que sigue.  
Introduce sus lengua en mi boca acariciando los lugares más sensibles haciendo temblar mi cuerpo.  
Me separo de el y en ese momento el deja de besarme posando sus manos en mis pecho, lo que me hace soltar un gemido.  
Un momento después vuelve a besarme acariciando los dos botones que sobresalen por mi ropa.

-¿Está bien, no?

En medio de todo este lío, se detiene a pedirme permiso. Sin pensarlo mucho le respondo, no hay nada más que decir, no al menos cuando nuestros cuerpos se anhelan uno al otro.

-Si...

En cuanto doy autorización a la locura que deseoso deseábamos cometer. Me toma entre sus brazos como una princesa y me lleva a su cama, depositando de manera suave en las tersas sábanas.  
Nos miramos uno al otro, escuchando el latir desbocado de nuestros corazones que estaban en espera de algo maravilloso.  
Luego de un rato escuchando nuestras respiraciones nos acercamos para juntar nuestros labios.

-Gardinne...

Aprovecho el momento en que dice mi nombre para está vez yo introducir mi lengua en su boca comenzando una deliciosa danza. Explora mi boca con tanta pasión.  
Aquel movimiento me derrite, vacía la mente y ya no puedo pensar con claridad.  
En lugar de eso pone todos mis nervios en alerta, cuando sus dedos me acarician doy un respingo de placer.

-Mmm...

Siento el calor de sus manos mientras acarician mis senos a través de la tela de mi ropa y los envuelve con suavidad. Mi respiración se vuelve cada vez más agitada.

-Es muy agradable tocar tu pecho... - Susurro eso mientras lame mi cuello.

Cada vez que su aliento toca su piel me siento mojada. Quiero que me toque más.

-No me mires con esos ojos tan ansioso, pronto cumpliré tus deseos...

Quita mi blusa y pronto desabrocha mi sujetado, dejando al descubierto mus pechos. Me da un poco de vergüenza pero mis pesones están tan erectos que duelen.  
El rodea aquellos capullos con su lengua como evitandolos. Ese estímulo hace que algo fluya de mi interior.

-¡Iaa...ah!

Se siente bien... pero no me basta sólo con eso.  
Quiero que me lama en un lugar mucho más sensible pero parece que lo está evitando a propósito para hacer desesperar.

-¡Mmm! - Mi cuerpo se sacude cuando pellizca con sus dedos uno de mis pezones.

Junta mis pechos y pasa su lengua entre ellos mientras acaricia mis pezones con las yemas de sus dedos.  
Solo esta tocando mis pecho pero siento cosquillas en todo mi cuerpo. Es una sensación extraña e irritante.  
Me siento vulnerable ante el, a su entera disposición y sin embargo, me gusta. Me encanta sentirme segura entre sus brazos aún cuando lo que estamos haciendo en imprudente y cuando su lengua me hace sentir que me derrito lo único que quiero de el es más y más...  
Empieza a depositar besos en mi cuello causandome ansiedad y haciendo que me olvide de todo pudor. Quiero que me toque en otros lugares.

-Quiero... que me toques más abajo...

Sonríe satisfecho. Se que ha estado jugando conmigo y tomado el control de la situación sin darme la oportunidad de negarme a lo que desea el y sobre todo de lo que quiero yo.  
Pasea sus dedos sobre mis muslos, dejando un delicioso calor. Soy incapaz de seguí conteniendo mi voz y doy paso abierto a los gemidos que nacen de mi pecho.  
Mi mente esta en blanco, no logro poner en idea todo lo que estoy sintiendo y mucho menos en palabras. Solamente suspiro su nombre, suspirando extasiada.

-Déjame besarte también aquí...

Pone su cabeza entre mis piernas y toca aquel lugar sensible sobre mi ropa interior.

-¡Eh... ahí... eso! - Me siento avergonzada, por que ni siquiera yo he visto ahí y lo que más me avergüenza es que se que estoy completamente húmeda.  
Intento cerrar mis piernas pero me lo impide con su mano.

-Que no te de vergüenza...

Y sin darme tiempo a pensar algo más. Quita mi ropa interior con un hábil movimiento quedando expuesta ante sus ojos.

-¡No..! - Exclamó con vergüenza.

-Te prohíbo decir que no...

Ordena con voz autoritaria y haciendo un ruido indecoroso, deposita un beso en ese lugar.

-No...no sigas... - Suplico sin fuerza.

-Shhh... ¿ahí lo sientes más no?

Acaricia con su lengua ese lugar tan sensible de mi cuerpo. Frota aquel pequeño bulto con la legua y de vez en cuando lo succiona con los labios. Juguetea con el con destreza haciendo que el placer se acumule en mi interior. Mi espalda se arquea respondiendo sinceramente al estímulo. Elevó mi voz sin recato alguno, solo me dejo llevar por lo que Valkyon me hace sentir. Introduce un dedo sin vacilar, haciendome sentir un gran placer.

-Parece que esto me desea ¿no? - Gimoteo como respuesta, no puedo tener objeción contra su conclusión.

-¡Mmm... Haaa... ahaa!

Valkyon mueve su dedo dentro de mi. El movimiento es muy suave y ademas sigue lamiéndo aquel bulto.

-Ahora... voy a buscar tu punto más sensible... - Cuando toca un lugar muy dentro de mi, algo de electricidad recorre mi cuerpo. Algo dentro de mi me estremece de pies a cabeza.

-Así que es aquí... - Sonriendo como un niño se concentra en ese lugar de mi cuerpo.

-¡Ahaa... haa. ..Mmm!

Vuelve a besarme por fuera mientras me acaricia por dentro.

-Estas muy mojada... parece que ya estas casi lista...

Se quita toda la ropa y se tiende sobre mi. Aun con ropa se ve fornido pero verlo así me resulta hermoso. Observó embelesada su abdomen bajando poco a poco hasta encontrarme con su miembro erecto. ¿En cerio podrá penetrarme con eso tan grande? Me pregunto si estaré bien... ojala no me parta en dos.

-Esto... ¿De verdad vas a introducirme eso tan grande?

Valkyon no se burla de mi pregunta estúpida. Solo sonríe. Y con cuidado, toma mi mano y lo pone sobre su miembro, obligándome a tomarlo y mover mi mano sobre su longitud. Se siente grande, duró, caliente y algo húmedo. Me da curiosidad probarlo más no tengo el valor suficiente por lo que solo continuo movimiento mi mano.  
El me detiene con un gruñido suave se acomoda entre mis piernas introduciéndose en mi con calma posponiendo el placer. Cuando por fin está hasta el fondo me aferro con fuerza a su espalda.

-Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás¿No estás arrepentida? - Me pregunta en un suave Susurro.

-Si me fuera a arrepentir... lo hubiera hecho desde el inicio... Mmm.

Valkyon comienza a moverme apenas le contesto. Da sus acometidas de manera lenta pero fuerte mientras con su pulgar acaricia ese pequeño bulto entre mis piernas que me causa tanto placer.  
La respiración de Valkyon cae sobre mi piel, su sudor se mezcla con el mio.

-Se siente... tan bien... estar así contigo... - Besa mis labios sin dejar de penetrarme.

-Abrázame más fuerte... - Pido y cuando el lo hace, aprovecho para mover mi cadera al compás de la suya. Cuando siento que toca un lugar muy profundo de mi, ante mis ojos todo se vuelve blanco.

-¡Ahaa... Valkyon... Haaa!

Mis piernas tiemblan. Todo mi cuerpo se estremece, empapada de sudor. He terminado de manera deliciosa.  
Quiero un suspiro para recuperarme pero Valkyon sonríe de manera maliciosa y vuelve a mover sus caderas.

-Si me sigues apretando tanto ya no podre continuar¡Ah! - Esto lo dice aparentando estar enojado pero me mira con ternura y felicidad.

-Es que... se siente tan bien... - Sonríe ante mi repuesta.

-Mmm... mas adentro... ah..

Toma mis caderas y se introduce más profundo dentro de mi y en ese momento el mismo inmenso placer de hace unos instantes me envuelve.

-¡Ah... haa... Valkyon... haa!

-Qué linda... - Deposita un beso en mi frente. - Pero...esta vez me dejarás acabar a mi. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Ahaa!

Ahora embiste con más fuerza y rapidez haciendo que pierda toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo. Solo me dejo llevar por el.  
Mi pecho tan bien se sacude a la par de su energético movimiento. El placer no me deja hacer nada más que gemir.

-Mmm... tu cuerpo se siente tan bien...

-Haa... Valkyon... Val...kyon...

Su miembro se ha vuelto increíblemente grande dentro de mi.

-Ya casi... ah...¿Puedo...? - Pide permiso y sin reflexionar mucho en lo que dice le doy permiso.

-Si... haa... si... puedes...

Sus movimientos se vuelven torpes y con una fuerte estocada, aquello late con fuerza y derrama todo su fluido en mi vientre...

》.《 

Hola...  
Espero les guste lo que logre. De verdad me esforcé mucho y en fin... espero su opinión.  
Ese Valkyon... Es todo un pilló.  
Las quiero. Hasta pronto.


	19. Chapter 19::Miedos

Término de acomodar mi pelo enfrente del espejo de la habitación de Valkyon y dejo escapar un suspiro derrotada. Ya a estas alturas, se me esta olvidando como se siente el arrepentimiento, en su lugar, solo recuerdo el inmenso placer que fui capaz de experimentar hace unos instantes.  
Observó mi semblante en el espejo, mis ojos morados no han cambiado o tal vez si, si presto atención puedo captar un brillo diferente... una pequeña luz encerrada en mi pupila. Mis labios se han vuelto notablemente más rojos y gruesos aunque puede que sea por la actividad física reciente. Mi cabello ya a crecido más de la cuenta con una rapidez espeluznante hasta llegarme abajo de la cintura. Mis caderas y mis pechos se habían acentuado, así como mis glúteos, crecí unos cuantos centímetros de estatura pero de ahí en fuera seguía siendo yo.  
La misma Gardinne que reconozco sin embargo, mi reflejo en el espejo me parece una mala ilusión, como si la que esta ahí es una yo que no conozco pero ante mi se muestra la realidad de que tarde o temprano tendré que aceptar la.  
Cierro los ojos sin creérmelo, debo de dejar de imaginarme cosas, la que esta en el espejo soy enteramente yo y nadie más. Voy a abrir los ojos y a la cuenta de tres, me veré como soy siempre... 1...2...3  
Abro los ojos decidida pero me sobresalto al encontrarme a Valkyon atrás de mi observando con interés mis acciones. Giro para encarar lo pero resultó ser una mala idea. Choco con su pecho a un desnudo y húmedo debido a la recién ducha, con sólo una toalla enredada en la cintura. Este hombre es la personificación de Adonis. Abro la boca como un pez y el ríe ante mi reacción.

-¿Sucede algo? - Parece contento más se ve entre su voz un poco de preocupación.

-No. Yo ya me voy, quiero ver como sigue Alexy... - Esquivo su cuerpo con habilidad sin que se diera cuenta a tiempo y salgo corriendo de su habitación. ¡Perfecto, Gardinne! Siempre terminas huyendo de estas situaciones. Me recriminó con cierta gracia.  
Sin embargo, no mentí al decir que necesito ir a ver a mi mejor amigo. Aunque primero prefiero ir a mi habitación por un abrigo, ya que había comenzado una fuerte lluvia.  
A penas iba a atardecer y era raro por Eldarya estos climas, me sentía muy insegura y algo me inquietaba en la lluvia, es como si cada gota tratara de decirme algo con urgencia.

 _Ya la mayoría de las piezas están juntas._

Oigo una voz escalofriante tras de mi pero al voltearme no veo nada.

 _Ya falta poco para que el destino por fin suceda._

Por más que busco a mi alrededor al responsable de esa voz, no encuentro a nadie. Estoy sola aquí con la lluvia. Esto es una locura. Me asomo a ver si no hay alguien afuera sin obtener resultados, solo conseguí mojarme con la lluvia que inusualmente estaba caliente. Tal vez es solo estrés. Estoy tan estresada que creo oír voces. Será mejor que busque algo con que entretenerme. Cierro la ventana y veo algo inusual en mis manos, están rojas ... ¡Es sangre! Vuelvo a ver el agua que cae de las nubes y, la cristalina y azul agua que veía hace unos instantes, ahora es roja y espesa.  
Estoy cubierta de sangre...

-¡NO! - Grito con desesperación.

Los chicos no tardan en entrar a mi cuarto con evidente preocupación. Ykhar, Kero, Alajea, Karenn, Ezarel, Ewelein, Valkyon y Nevra estaban aquí. Miiko tan bien había venido. Chrome este al ultimo junto con Leiftan quien se apresura a tomarme de los hombros temiendo que me caiga. Sigo en shock así que no soy capaz de prestarles mucha atención. Veo a Armin entrar con aspecto desaliñado, lo que me hace volver un poco a la realidad pero creo que no fue lo mejor. Comienzo a temblar de pies a cabeza como una gelatina, mis piernas apenas son capaces de sostenerme. Leiftan afirma su agarre y en ese momento oigo otra voz diferente a la de antes. Esta vez es suave y reconfortante.

 _Aléjate de el._

Obedezco de inmediato al sentir como si la mano del rubio quemará donde tocará. Lo empujó lejos de mi y corro a refugiarme en Armin. Me aferro a él como si fuera lo único tangible en el lugar y comienzo a llorar, tengo mucho miedo. Miedo de la lluvia, miedo de la sangre y... miedo de Leiftan.  
Son sentimientos míos sin embargo los siento tan ajenos a los míos.  
Chrome se acerca a ver si estoy bien y seguida todos se acercan a mi alrededor, haciendo oídos sordos a Ewelein quien les pedía que me dieran mi espacio si no querían agobiarme y a un Leiftan impresionado por mi reacción.  
No puedo más... necesito salir de aquí...  
No se como paso, pero de un instante a otro, Armin y yo estábamos caminando a los exteriores del C.G. estoy segura que no le dije nada pero de alguna manera comprendió que me ahogaba estar en ese lugar rodeada de todos.  
En ningún momento dejo de sostenerme por lo hombros y acariciar mi espalda en forma de apoyo. No siento cada paso que doy, me siento incapaz de parar mis lágrimas.  
Mi cabeza da vueltas, lo único que quiero es recostarme y dormir, tal vez para siempre.  
Paso con la cara agachada entre la multitud, protegida y guiada por mi amigo.  
Mis piernas no dan para mas, me siento desfallecer entre la gente. Armin me sostiene pero aún así caigo de rodillas, no puedo estar ni de pie. ¿Tanto es mi miedo? ¿Miedo a que?

-¡Gardinne! - Grita una voz infantil.

Trato de controlar mi respiración y mis lágrimas pero me es imposible. Entre mi vista nublada veo una pequeña sombra acercarse a mi corriendo.  
Cuando llega a mi altura me ve angustiado.

-Mery... - Le saludo con la mano y un intento se sonrisa.

-¡¿Estas bien?! - Me pregunta angustiado. Soy una pésima persona por asustar de esta manera a un niño.

Asiento pero el no está convencido.  
Armin me levanta en brazos y camina a un lugar al azar, dejando a tras a Mery que rápidamente le dio alcance.

-¡¿Adonde la llevas?! - Detuvo a Armin tomándolo de la cintura.

-¡No se, necesito un lugar donde pueda descansar! - Oigo la preocupación de su voz. De verdad Gardinne, debes de dejar de andar de patética, recuperate de una vez que estas haciendo preocupar a tus amigos. Me repetía constantemente sin obtener resultados, al contrario. Cada vez me sentía más inconsciente.

-¡Vamos a mi casa! - Fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de perder la conciencia. 

Hola.  
¿Como están?  
Fue muy larga la espera? Espero que no. De todas maneras creo que este cap es raro.  
Les voy a contar un secreto del que tal vez tenga que algo de malo: cuando escribo lo hago al momento, no planeo ninguna escena ni tengo un plan a seguir. Todo lo que han leído es espontáneo y una locura.  
Pero con este capítulo exagere ¿no?  
¿que creen que pase ahora? Posiblemente el próximo cap haya limón con Armin¿Quieren?  
Déjenme un lindo comentario y nos vemos pronto.


	20. Chapter 20::Una Noche De Casa Sola

-¡Regresamos pronto! ¡No te vayas a ir, eh! -Me grita un Mery emocionado con su mochila sobre la espalda desde la puerta de la entrada.

-Diviértete y aprende mucho ¿De acuerdo? - Le sugiero. El afirma emocionado y sale de la mano de su madre. Cuando veo que la puerta se cierra, vuelvo a sentarme en una silla cercana donde he descansado los últimos minutos después de despertar.  
Armin que esta a mi lado me mira con preocupación. Realmente me siento afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado.

-Es una familia muy amable por dejarte descansar, sobre todo acompañada de un desconocido como yo. - Comenta con una sonrisa para alivianar un poco el ambiente.

-Si, Mery es un niño increíble y su mamá es una mujer bondadosa, fuimos afortunados de que los encontráramos y nos prestaran una habitación vacía. - Comenté para volver a quedar en silencio.

Esta iba a hacer la primera vez que compartiremos un cuarto juntos, una cama y un espacio limitado para lo dos. Díganme, ¿Acaso se están preguntado de que se perdieron? ¿Cómo es que Armin y yo llegamos a esta situación?  
Pues fácil. Después de mi crisis de ansiedad, Mery sugirió llevarme a su casa para poder ayudarme y así fue. Armin cargando con mi yo inconsciente fue bien recibido por la mamá de Mery, nos presto una habitación de huésped y me reviso rápidamente para determinar, con sus conocimientos de madre, que solo me había dado un ataque de ansiedad y sugirió que me dejaran descansar. Aunque puede que me aprovechará de ello ya que no desperté hasta seis horas mas tarde, cuando ya había anochecido.  
Armin se mantuvo todo el rato jugando con Mery y ayudando a su madre en labores domésticas pesadas, eso sí, sin dejar de pasearse por la habitación que nos prestaron.  
Cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue una sombra abrazarme de manera rápida. Sonreí sabiendo que esos fuertes y cálidos brazos provenían de mi amigo gamer al que, sin querer, había hecho preocupar.  
Después de ese tierno momento, me llevaron a la cocina donde cenamos todos juntos y Mery me comento que hoy se había organizado un campamento nocturno y le gustaría que fuéramos. Yo acepte encantada, más Armin y su madre me censuraron. No iba a poder salir, al menos que descansará bien. Tuve que aceptar, al fin de cuentas no me dejaban de otra. Me sugirieron dejarme de paso en el Cuartel más me negué de inmediato. Necesitaba pensar en lo que había sucedido y Armin decidió acompañarme. Así que, la madre de Mery aprovecho para encargarnos la casa y nos presto el cuarto de huéspedes para ambos.  
En fin, así es como sucedieron las cosas y por eso Armin y yo estamos así de incómodos con la presencia del otro. Sin embargo, lo único en lo que pienso ahora es en la cama.

-Armin... - Capte su atención, ya que estaba mirando un punto fijo. No se que esta pasando por su mente. - ¿Podemos ir a la cama? - Pregunto porque realmente mis piernas no han dejado de temblar y necesito su ayuda. Sin embargo, su repentino sonrojo y tartamudeo me hacen dar cuenta del doble sentido de mis palabras.

-E. que aún me cuesta mantenerme de pie ¿Me podrías ayudar? - Aclaró yo también sonrojada.

. - Se acerca a mi y me levanta de forma nupcial. - Eres muy liviana.

-Eso dices para no quedar mal. Eres todo un seductor. - Bromeó para quitarle significado romántico a sus palabras. El se da cuenta mas continúa con la broma.

-¿Y mis tacticas funcionan contigo?

-A veces. Cuanto lo dices de corazón.

-Ashiteru. - Dice mientras me deja en la cama. Abro los ojos sorprendida. Ya no se que contestarle, al final decido girarme y mirar la fría noche a través de la ventana.  
Oigo un suspiro detrás de mi y me siento mal por a verlo rechazado indirectamente. Es un buen chico.  
Trato de distraerme pensando en lo sucedido esta tarde. ¿Lluvia de sangre? Es un extraño fenómeno que apareció frente a mi con esa escalofriante voz, que amenazaba con la culminación de un plan, me sentí amenazada junto a Leiftan quien siempre había sido gentil conmigo y nunca me haría daño ¿o si? Niego aturdida, quiero creer eso pero algo muy dentro de mi me hace dudar.

-¿Armin... esta tarde la lluvia de que color era? - Me gire para encararlo pero no conté con que quedaríamos muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Supongo que transparente. Como una lluvia normal. ¿Acaso aquí ocurren lluvias de colores? - Bromea.

-No, claro que no. - Río y golpeó su hombro.

-Entonces supongo que tampoco hay lluvia de chocolate o dragones como en los cuentos.

-No lo sé. Aun hay muchas cosas que desconozco de este lugar. - Contestó sinceramente.

-Pero ya nada me sorprendería aquí hay ogros, elfos, vampiros, sirenas, kitsunes, de todo un poco. Aunque lo mejor de aquí son los pokemon¡Yo pensé que no existían! Sin embargo sigo sin ver a pikachu o a charmander. - Dice con malicia porque ya le explique que no son pokemon sino familiares.

Ambos reímos ante sus ocurrencias. Ya a ese grado la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos dejo de importarme. Mientras reía baje la guardia y nunca espere que el pelinegro se aprovecharía de ello besándome.  
Abro los ojos sorprendida sin saber que hacer. Trato de separarme pero me sujeta de la cintura manteniendome pegada a su pecho y sin darme mucho espacio personal.

-Armin... - Voy a alegar pero el aprovecha para meter su lengua a mi boca y acariciarla de arriba abajo, en una danza excitante mientras acariciaba mi espalda por debajo de mi playera.  
Lo hacía tan bien que no puede evitar un gemido en medio del beso el cual empecé a corresponder con la misma pasión.  
El fluido movimiento de sus labios no me permiten pesar con claridad. Y cada vez que pronuncio su nombre nuestras lenguas se entrelazan.  
Una ola ardiente de calor inunda todo mi cuerpo y baja en forma de gotitas de sudor sobre mi piel.  
Sus manos que acariciaban mi espalda, se entretienen con mi cabello para luego bajar a mis pechos. Cuando comienza a dibujar suaves círculos sobre ellos con sus dedos me asalta una sensación de placer.  
Desliza una mano por debajo de mi blusa y ropa interior y pellizca seguro pero suavemente uno de mis pezones.

-¡Ah! - Ese placer que tengo tan presente arde sobre mi cuerpo.

-¿Ya están erectos? Por culpa de quien será. - Sigue jugando con mi pecho mientras comenta eso con tono travieso.

culpa tuya. - Contestó con un gemido.

-Eres una chica adorablemente sincera. - Susurro en mi oído riendo divertido y me quita la ropa cuidadosamente.  
Succiona mi pezón haciendo un poco de ruido. Todas las fuerzas de me van- siento que me derrito bajo sus cuerpo. Mis pezones responden a su estímulos poniéndose tan rígidos que llega a doler.

\- Te mereces un premio. - Dice.

Desliza su otra mano entre mis piernas y presiona suavemente con la yema de sus dedos.

-Increíble... ¿Desde hace rato ya estabas así? - Pregunta con una voz sensual que no sabia que tenia.

-¿Así como...?

-Se nota incluso afuera de tu ropa interior lo mojada que estas. - Dice mientras mueve sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo. Y yo muevo las piernas inquieta sin saber que hacer con ellas.  
Desliz a su mano bajo mi ropa interior y me acaricia directamente. Mi cuerpo se retuerce bajo ese placer aún mayor.

.-Je... que reacción tan linda... me gustan las chicas sinceras. - Sonríe de manera maliciosa.

Cuando mete un dedo en mi interior un ruido indecente inunda el cuarto. Luego los saca y me mira con picardia mientra lame sus dedos húmedos, con mi néctar.

-Nee... ¿Puedo meter más dedos?

-Eh... si... -Apenas respondo, introduce te dedos dentro de mi sin titubear casi enteros de una vez. Mi varían húmeda los recibe con mayor facilidad. Me arqueo al sentir en algún momento Cómo toca un lugar profundo dentro de mi y una electricidad recorrer mi espina dorsal. Armin vuelve a sonreír de forma maliciosa así que sin soportarlo más borro esa sonrisa cubriendo mis labios con los suyos en un beso lleno de deseo.

-¿Te... gusta... Aquí? - Me pregunta entre besos y con una sonrisa traviesa presta especial atención en aquel sitio dentro de mi. Arrasada por el placer, me aferro a Armin tratando que por ningún motivo me vea la cara. Y cada vez que muevo mi cuerpo hacia arriba en busca de más placer el cesa el movimiento. Hasta que saca su dedo, afirma mis cadera y empieza a lamer mi intimidad. Después de acariciar un rato con su lengua aquel lugar tan sensible de mi cuerpo.  
Se aleja y comienza a quitarse la ropa. Es mas fornido de lo que pensaba, su piel brillaba a la luz de la luna. Y me pongo pongo a pensar que si tan solo con sus dedos senti placer, que sentiré al recibir esa cosa tan grande.  
Me sonríe con ternura y se vuelve acostar a mi lado. Mientras acaricia mi cabello decido confiar en el y que nada malo pasará de esta experiencia.  
Rodeo con mis brazos su cuello para sostenerme cuando Armin toma una de mis y las abre. Subiendo una a su hombro para penetrarme de una manera más profunda.

-Armin... -Gimoteo su nombre cuando lo siento completamente dentro de mi. Entonces besa mis labios y comienza moverse de forma continua. Cada vez que su miembro frota mi interior, puedo sentir el calor de Armin.

-Nee...Armin... allí. ...allí - Muevo mis caderas al compás de su penetracion para que toque ese lugar tan sensible en mi interior.

-Mmm.. ¿Aquí...? - Da acometidas más profundas y fuertes.  
Mi espalda se curva cuando da con ese lugar tan sensible. Obviamente se da cuenta d e mi reacción y ataca esa zona insistentemente.

-¿Cuéntame... que pasa con ese lugar?

siente b..bien. - Respondí aferrandome a sus hombros. Armin me besa como premiando por decir aquello.

-Mmm. Ya veo... que bueno...por que si no te sintieras bien... yo tampoco lo haría... - Dice entre besos. - Nee... ¿ Te importaría si intentará hacernos sentí mejor? - Niego continuamente, claro que no me importaría.

Al ver vi aprobación su movimiento se hace mas rápido y su a acometidas más fuertes. Me dejo llevar por ese vaivén al igual que mis senos que saltan al son de este movimiento.  
La violencia con la que su miembro golpea mi interior me hace olvidar de todo lo demás.  
Esta experiencia no es para nada desagradable, al contrario es algo wue se quedará grabado en mi ser.  
Entonces algo liviano se concentra en mi interior, algo que busca salir con desesperación.

-Armin... Armin... - Gimoteo su nombre. El hace lo mismo con el mio mientras me abraza.

-Armin. ..¿Ya...? - Estoy a punto de culminar así que pregunto con desesperación.

\- Ya... casi... Gardinne... - Al ir aumentando la velocidad, su miembro crece dentro de mi.

-¡Mmm... Armin... haa... ahaa!

La imagen de Armin frente a kilos es maravillosa, con su rostro sonrojados, su respiración entrecortada y su piel perlada por el sudor.

-Mmm...haa...Haaa... - Gime. Su miembro late con fuerza, pareciera que va a explotar.

-Haaa. ...Ahhh - Con unas cuantas acometidas más, por fin explota y algo cálido fluye dentro de mi.

Quedó totalmente exhausta. Todavía dentro de mi Armin me abraza.  
Totalmente abatida por el cansancio alzó el rostro para verlo. Entonces sonríe y llena mi cara de besos. Cierro los ojos sintiéndome a gusto y permanezco así, hasta caer dormida...

* * *

_ .

Hola. ¿Como están?  
Espero que bien.  
Y de antemano les pido una disculpa por no actualizar y les suplico comprensión.  
De ahora en adelante tardaré mucho más en actualizar ya que a mi madre le diagnosticaron cáncer de mama y estaré al pendiente de ella.  
No pienso desatender me mucho pero así serán las cosas. Ya no podre actualizar mucho pero por ningún motivo abandonaré la historia.  
Estaremos comunicándonos por privado o en los comentarios.  
Gracias por su comprensión.  
Pero en fin.  
¿Que les pareció el limón con nuestro querido Gamer? _ se le hizo agarrar las pokebolas de Gardinne... ok no.  
Díganme que tal les pareció. Que creo que sucederá. Díganme teoría sube han sacado de lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora.¿Que pasara después?  
¿Cual es el limón que más le sea gustado hasta ahora: Nevra, Ezarel, Valkyon o Armin? Hasta pronto.


	21. Chapter 21::Mi Mejor Amigo

\- ¡Ya llegamos! – Anuncian Mery y su madre con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos. – Les doy la bienvenida y los conduzco a la cocina para, de alguna manera, distraerlos y que no se den cuenta de lo que sucedió en la noche,

Estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo con mi alma. Armin sigue dormido y sin preocuparse de nada mientras yo sufro por mis cargos de conciencia. No debí haber hecho lo que hice con Armin en la noche en la casa de Mery. Eso es horrible ¡Quiero irme ya! ¡Que vergüenza!

Sirvo el desayuno, despierto a Armin y todos charlamos sobre la excursión de Mery mientras devorábamos nuestros platos. En menos de una hora terminamos y decido hacer una retirada estratégica.

Ahora nos encontramos en el quiosco central observando como pasaba la gente de un lado a otro sin objetivo alguno.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vamos al C.G? Quiero ver como sigue mi hermano. Al escucharlo doy un salto en mi lugar. Me olvide de Alexy.

\- ¡Si! ¡Joder, Armin, debiste recordármelo antes! – Lo tomo de la mano y corremos hacia el cuartel hasta llegar a la enfermería. Suelto a Armin, respiro hondo, hondo, abro la puerta y la cierro con llave impidiendo que mi amigo gamer entre. Ya adentro y seguro suelto todo el aire que contuve y con gran decisión alzo la vista para encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos rosados mirándome con una sorpresa no mayor a mi felicidad.

-Alexy – Me abalanzo sobre el quien no tarda en corresponderme mi abrazo con euforia. - ¡Te extrañe tanto, me alegra que estés bien! – Dije apretando aun mas el abrazo y cuando iba a dar un discurso de lo triste que es mi vida sin él, me interrumpe.

\- ¡Alto el carro señorita! – Me estruja con fuerza sacándome el aire - ¡Esas son mis líneas!

\- ¿Are? – Parpadeo sin comprender.

-YO te extrañe – Dice remarcando el" yo" y apretándome mas entre sus brazos – YO me alegro de que estés bien – Me estruja mas fuerte. – YO tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte y TU muchas que contestar – Me estruja fuerte por ultima vez y me suelta, para empezar a pellizcar mis mejillas.

-Gomen, Gomen... – Hago berrinche para que me suelte y lo hace, mas no se si sea la mejor idea para mis pulmones ya que me vuelve abrazar con fuerza.

-A..le... xy... me... aho..gas. – Reclamo y el me suelta. Trato de recuperar el aire bajo su mirada llena de ternura.

\- ¿Este es tu cuarto? – Niego con la cabeza – ¿Esto es parís? – Vuelvo a negar. - ¡Joder, que estamos en el país de las maravillas! – Rio gracias al poco aire que recupere.

-Bienvenido a Eldarya, Alex. – Con una sonrisa, abro la ventana de la enfermería que deja ver una maravillosa vista de la cuidad de Eel.

\- ¡Maravilloso! ¡Mira esas telas! – Como arte de magia se levanta como resorte y me alcanza, poniéndose a mi lado junto a la ventana. Y con gran determinación me mira como un cazador. – Llévame.

\- Solo si me perdonas en cuestionario que querías hacerme. – Negocio, realmente tengo muchas cosas que contarle, pero no me siento con energías para ello. Así que será divertido enseñarle el mercado.

-Trato hecho. – Me estira la mano para cerrar el contrato.

-Trato hecho. – La tomo.

-Pero primero... Vamos por dinero a mi habitación. – Justo cuando salimos, veo correr a Armin hacia los pasillos, huyendo. Sin importar que, las compras no son lo suyo. Alexy no lo ve, esta muy emocionado sacando ideas para trabajar algunos telares que vio desde la ventana. Ya después los reuniré.

Lo llevo a mi habitación y al entrar, me felicita por la decoración, aunque a quien debe de felicitar es a Ezarel. Tomo todo mi maana y salgo con la idea de que mis ahorros desaparecerán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Alex me va contando que me hará un vestido como el de Alicia en el país de las maravillas dado a este mundo extraño. Yo iba contenta por sus ocurrencias hasta que me encuentro a Nevra caminando junto su desayuno hacia un lugar donde pudieran estar tranquilos. Ver esto de alguna manera me pica el estómago. Antes no me molestaba, estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a sus desayunos rápidos, pero ahora como me carcome. Tengo tantas ganas de plantarme frente a el y decirle que me coma a mí, eso realmente no me importaría. Sin embargo, después de _esa noche_ , el no se me ha acercado, solo lo necesario así que mucho menos ha bebido de mí.

Refunfuño enojada. Soy patética por pensar todas esas cosas y no hacer nada. Será mejor que haga vista ciega y vayamos a hacer esas compras que tienen tan emocionado a mi amigo.

-Vamos, rápido, Alexy... - Quería tomarlo de la mano, pero esta atrapo puro aire. - ¿Alexy? – Lo busco a mi lado, pero no está. - ¿Alexy? – Comienzo a asustarme. Por favor, díganme que no es un sueño. Por favor, Alexy estaba aquí conmigo. Giro sobre mi eje para buscarlo alrededor mío sin obtener buenos resultados. ¿Todo fue un sueño? No...no...

A punto de entrar en crisis oigo una particular voz al otro lado del pasillo. Rápidamente giro encontrándome con una escena de lo más particular.

-Mi amor¨ - Alexy dice arrastrando las palabras con dulzura y colgándose del cuello de Nevra – ¿Qué haces con esa chica? – Dice despectivamente. – Venga, déjala y continuemos con lo de hace rato. – Susurra en su oído para lamerlo después.

\- Pero ¡¿qué te pasa?! – Nevra lo empuja lejos de él, se ve bastante molesto y avergonzado, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Espantada trato de acercarme, sin embargo, me hace una leve seña para que me quede donde este.

-Cariño, me encanta ese trato – Con voz cada vez más melosa Alexy se acomoda en el suelo en una pose muy sensual.

. ¡¿Qué?! – Nevra se puso rojo de la cabeza a los pies, en shock.

-Yo... ya me voy. Nevra, no sabía que tenias esos gustos. – La muchacha que lo acompañaba sale despavorida sin que él pueda hacer nada. Observa pasmado como su desayuno se aleja, entonces Alexy y yo aprovechamos para correr despavoridos hacia el mercado. Ya seguros entre tanta gente lo tomo de los hombros.

\- Pero ¡¿qué has hecho?!

\- No es obvio, defender a mi mejor amiga. – Responde con una gran sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Yo la correspondo y le doy un gran abrazo.

-Te extrañe tanto. – Beso su mejilla.

-Yo también.

* * *

Hola.

Chicas, muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Espero les haya gustado el cap y tengo otra escusa para tardar mas en actualizar y es que: se me descompuso el celular. Perdí mi vida cuando ya no prendió, fotos, cap, música. En fin, ahí escribía en las noches y ahora ya no podre.

La salud de mama va bien, ahora la que le esta causando problemas soy yo dado a mi rebeldía. Pero de verdad, no es mi culpa.

Dejando de lado mis problemas, ¿Como ven al travieso de alex? A mi me encanto


	22. Chapter 22:: Susurros

-Y… esta…. también esta… y la de allá…. ¿Estás bien? – Alexy voltea a verme con una gran sonrisa. Yo me las ingenio para verle a través de las telas y de la ropa.

-Si… pero hay que llevar todo esto a mi cuarto. Luego te traeré por mas ¿sí?

Hace uno mueca chistosa mientras lo piensa para al final aceptar ir a mi habitación. Estoy segura que hay muchas cosas por hacer con toda esa tela. Quita la mayoría de mis manos y empieza a caminar a mi lado.

-Con que Eldarya ¿No? – Reitera un poco de todo lo que le he contado. Asiento. – Llegaste aquí gracias a uno de esos extraños círculos de setas… es muy similar a como llegamos todos. -Comenta.

\- ¿Llegaron todos? ¿De qué hablas? – Me detengo enfrente de el para que no escape y me cuente a que se refiere y cuando iba a contestarme, alguien nos interrumpe.

-Hola pequeña, mira que tengo para ti. – Purreru nos intercede mostrándome un vestido como el que traía al llegar aquí, aunque de color verde pasto, largo y con cortes laterales en las piernas.

-Ahorita no Purreru ¿Podrías dejarnos solos? – Pedí un poco enojada. Estoy segura que la conversación que voy a tener con Alex es importante, pero, aun así, parece que todo a mi alrededor conspira para que no hablemos. Purreru me mira sorprendida.

\- Espera un momento Gardinne. – Alex toma el vestido de las patas de la gata. – Se parece mucho al vestido que te hice. – Lo gira para observarlo mejor. Purreru aprovecha para promocionarlo con él.

-Así es, lo hice pesando en la ropa tradicional de Gardinne para que se sienta más cómoda con Eldarya. – Dice Purreru.

-Sip… es perfecto, solo que, si le pones unos encajes aquí o unos moños se verá más perfecto. También unos olanes acá la harán ver más provocativa. Así nadie dudaría en comprarlo. Al menos yo no dudaría. – Termina con gran entusiasmo. Esta tan emocionado que Purreru no duda en invitarlo para que le enseñe más diseños y para compartir ideas a cambio de algunas prendas.

\- ¡De acuerdo! Te alcanzare más al rato, Gardinne. Ya sé el camino de regreso, no te preocupes. – Me quita las telas de mis manos y me quedo boquiabierta al verlo alejarse junto a la felina.

¿Y ahora qué? – Me pregunto a mí misma sin saber que hacer ahora. Debería de presentarme ante Miiko a ver si tiene una misión para mí.

Al entrar al cuartel soy interceptada por mi amiga Ykhar.

\- ¡Gardinne! – Me abraza fuertemente. – Adivina quién me invito a cenar. – Quiere comenzar a jugar a las adivinanzas. Pero se ve tan contenta que le sigo el juego y después de decirle todos los nombres de los miembros de guardia que conozco me estoy quedando son ideas.

\- Me doy, no sé quién. Dime.

\- Pues del chico que le trae loca. ¿Quién crees que sea? – Una tercera voz intercede.

\- ¡Karen! – Ykhar se pone roja de pies a cabeza. – Si tú lo dices yo diré que a ti te gusta Chrome. – Tartamudea. Y ahora es el turno de Karen de ponerse totalmente roja.

\- ¡Tonta, lo acabas de decir! – Avergonzada se gira hacia mí. – Pues bien, a ella, le gusta Valkyon y esta emocionada de que la invito a cenar para platicar. – Concluye orgullosa.

\- ¿Es cierto Ykhar? – Le pregunto muy emocionada. Es la primera vez que me contaban algo tan íntimo. –

-Si…. – Susurra avergonzada.

\- ¡Eso es genial! – Quiero ayudarla, pero no sé cómo. Todo debe ser perfecto para su cena. – ¡Vamos a comprar algo!

\- ¡Por supues…! ¡Espera! – Interrumpe mi entusiasmo. – Miiko me pidió que fueras de inmediato a verla. – Termino con voz decaída.

-Bien iré, pero debes ir con Purreru y buscar a un chico llamado Alexy, decirle que vas de mi parte y contarle lo de tu cena. El sabrá qué hacer. – Ykhar asiente con una sonrisa. – Te la encargo Karen.

-Claro, tu amigo y yo nos encargaremos de hacer florecer su belleza.

-Ok, hasta luego.

Me despido de ellas y corro a la sala de cristal. Tenía tiempo que Miiko no me llamaba. Me pregunto que necesitara y espero que sea algo rápido. De verdad deseo ayudar a mi amiga para ese evento tan importante.

Cuando llego a la sala del cristal veo a los chicos y a Leiftan discutir algo con Miiko.

-Ese imbécil solo quiere aprovecharse de la ocasión y darse un festín con la estúpida humana. No creo que deba ir con él. – Escucha las amargas palabras de Ezarel hacia Nevra.

\- Mira quien habla, él no la protegerá como un hombre. Un hombre no trae el cabello largo ni mucho menos tiene "amiguitas" con beneficios y para acabarla de su misma patética raza. – Concluye con un aire de superioridad hiriente.

-No creo que ninguno de vosotros deba ir con ella, tan solo miraros Miiko, son como críos. Iré yo. – Valkyon intercede para calmar las cosas, más su tono de voz despreciante hacia sus compañeros me hace pensar que lo dijo para humillarlos.

-Pues mira como este crio te parte la cara, imbécil. – Nevra se quita la bufanda y se acerca desafiante al albino quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, suelta una mueca y le golpea.

-Alto ahí casanova. Deja de ser tan narcisista. – Ahora Ezarel golpea a un Valkyon desprevenido. Nadie se esperó que fuera a golpearlo, no al menos, cuando sus palabras eran dirigidas hacia el vampiro.

\- ¡Paren! – Ordena una Miiko furiosa, sin embargo, no le hacen caso. Por lo que decido intervenir con la esperanza de que a mi si me escuchen, pero no lo hacen, aunque me interpongo entre los tres y me pongo a forcejear entre ellos para que paren.

\- ¡Chicos, basta ya! – A pesar de utilizar todas mis fuerzas son incapaz de separarlos completamente.

\- ¡Por favor, paren! – Imploro ya a punto de llorar. Me siento tan patética de no poder hacer nada. Es como una de esas peleas tan comunes entre Castiel y Nathaniel, sin embargo, ellos si me escuchan. Pero, además, ellos siempre se han llevado muy bien, no sé qué les pasa. Ellos son muy buenos amigos, no pueden seguir así.

\- ¡Basta! – Tomo fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y empujo uno a uno lejos de algún golpe que se den. Leiftan, quien va entrando, interviene tomando a Nevra, Miiko a Ezarel y yo opto por sujetar a Valkyon quien al verme para de luchar. Yo al final termine llorando, no puedo aceptar esa pelea sin razón, creo yo. Nada justifica que ellos se hayan agarrado a golpes.

\- Gardinne yo… - Dicen los tres al mismo tiempo. Yo me alejo de Valkyon y les encaro, dejando ver en mis ojos mi descontento. No quiero oír escusas. Ambos me desvían la mirada y se comportan como niños al que han regañado. Oh, y claro que se van a llevar la reprimenda de su vida, de eso me encargo yo. Pero, cuando voy a comenzar a hablar, Miiko me interrumpe sacando toda su furia sobre ellos.

Observo sin saber qué hacer, así que Leiftan me toma de los hombros y me saca de la sala para dejar que los jefes reciban lo que se merecen.

-Tranquila, Miiko los hará entrar en razón. – Dice limpiándome las lágrimas tanto de furia como de tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué se comportaron así? No los entiendo. – Niego confundida. De alguna manera me siento culpable de lo que acaba de suceder.

\- Venga, no hay que pensar en eso. Deja que Miiko lo solucione. Veras como mañana vuelven a ser los mejores amigos de siempre. – Me encamina hacia mi cuarto. El escucharlo tan seguro hace que me tranquilice. Voy a confiar en él, pienso. Pero de pronto, recuerdo mis manos ensangrentadas y aquella voz advirtiéndome sobre él. ¿De verdad puedo confiar en él? Leiftan me observa con una gran sonrisa que me hacen dudar aún más. Quiero confiar en él.

-Por lo mientras, prepárate, partiremos a una misión. – Me dice con tono amable, pero es más que obvio por sus palabras que no me puedo negar. Asiento dudosa. ¿A dónde iremos? – Miiko planeaba que uno de los chicos te acompañara, pero como está la situación… - Suspira – No creo que salgan bien librados de esta, así que yo te acompañare ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Si, pero, dime de que trata esta misión, por favor. – Pido al llegar a mi habitación. No quiero que me diga que me contara después.

-Si. – Asiente. – Creemos que otro humano rodea la Ciudad de Eel. Sospechamos que es uno de tus amigos – No lo dejo terminar. Lo tomo firmemente de la camisa sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Dónde? –Estoy ansiosa y preocupada. - ¿Cómo es? – Me imagino a todos los chicos para recordar como son y así poder reconocernos. Pero Leiftan niega tristemente por no poder darme noticias alentadoras.

Aflojo el agarre a su camisa y recargo mi cabeza en su pecho. Por un momento creí que algo cambiaria. Que me dejaría de sentir sola en un lugar sin sentido, donde he tenido que aceptar sucesos que no me parecen del todo bien.

-No sabemos con exactitud si son tus amigos. Solo nos ha llegado el avistamiento de un humano pasivo por los alrededores y tus amigos no harían algún daño ¿o sí? – Me responde con una gran sonrisa que me hizo desear prenderme a ella. Como si ese gesto me rodeara de protección.

\- ¡Así es! – Le doy la razón con un abrazo, sorprendiéndolo. – Gracias, Leiftan. ¡Ahora mismo iré a preparar mis cosas para partir cuanto antes! – Le dedico una sonrisa y me adentro a mi cuarto con la esperanza en alto. Solo unas simples palabras suyas me han hecho creer que los chicos estarán bien y el susodicho del que se han visto avistamiento es uno de ellos.

¿Pero quien será esta vez? Sea quien sea, espero y este bien. Me recargo en la puerta y sin querer oigo algo desconcertante.

-Perdón, es lo que debe hacerse. Eso es lo justo.

Escucho a Leiftan. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Abro la puerta lo más rápido que puedo sin encontrar al rubio. El pasillo esta completamente solo, es como si hubiera escuchado un susurro de mi imaginación. ¿Lo dijo para que lo escuchara? Niego divertida, encogiéndome de hombros, creo que ya estoy enloqueciendo.

Hago a un lado mis tontos pensamientos y me preparo para la misión, tomo un poco de ropa, víveres y unos pocos brebajes básicos y por último un botiquín de primeros auxilios. No me encontré con nadie de mis amigos y mucho menos a los chicos, en parte estoy agradecida por ello y por otro lado me hubiera gustado despedirme de ellos ya que no se cuanto tiempo nos tomaría encontrar a mi amigo. Trate de hablar con Alexy, pero estaba centradísimo haciendo y vendiendo sus diseños, nunca había vista tantos eldaryanos rodeando el puesto de Purreru, así que opte por no molestarlo, le dejaría un recado con Ykhar.

También busque a Armin, pero tampoco está disponible, ya que estaba en clase con Ramon. Lo observe entrenar un rato con mucha alegría. El parecía feliz al ser capaz de esquivar los golpes del ogro con una agilidad sorprendente. Algo me decía que esos músculos no se habían formado por jugar videojuegos, tal vez en sus tiempos libres se ponía a ejercitarse. Al final, no me atreví a interrumpirlo, así que serian dos notas para Ykhar.

Me apresure a ir a mi habitación y escribir las cartas. En cuanto las termine, busque a mi amiga brownie sin encontrarla. Fui a su habitación, estaba a punto de tocar cuando oí su risa nerviosa acompañada de las chicas, es cierto, ella tiene una cita esta noche. Decido no interrumpirla, echaré las cartas debajo de la puerta de cada chico.

Terminado mi objetivo me dirijo a mi habitación encontrándome con Leiftan recargado en mi puerta. En cuanto me ve, me dedica una sonrisa y yo la correspondo.

-Es hora de irnos. – Me indica. Yo con los nervios a flote y expectante de lo que pasara, corro por las cosas que había preparado y me reúno con él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Ya te acostumbraste a las misiones. – Comenta saliendo de la cuidad de Eel. Por un momento, una sensación de desolación acompañada de un miedo inexplicable me hace no querer dejar Eel.

-Si, creo que no había de otra. – Respondo tratando de enfocarme en la conversación. Finalmente logre distraerme y continuar nuestro camino sin que deseara regresar corriendo.

Preguntamos a varios transeúntes del camino si habían visto a un humano, sin obtener resultado alguno. Nadie había tenido algún encuentro con mi amigo. Ya estaba por anochecer, necesitábamos encontrar refugio y Eel ya nos quedaba a varias horas de distancia.

-Leiftan. – Lo llamo, el para para prestarme mayor atención. – Deberíamos descansar. – Sugiero, pero el niega.

-Ya casi llegamos. Sube. – Se pone en cuclillas ofreciéndome subir a su espalda. Desconcertada, subo. ¿A dónde casi llegamos? Me cuestiono, pero no soy capaz de preguntárselo.

-Espero no estar muy pesada, lo siento. – Recargo mi cabeza en su espalda, avergonzada. Su calor y los latidos de su corazón son reconfortantes.

-No te preocupes, me hace feliz tenerte cerca. Siempre es agradable consentir a un ser querido. – Sonrió por sus palabras, siempre me ha dejado en claro que me aprecia. Creo que seria justo darle a saber que el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Gracias, te quiero, Leiftan. – Me acorruco en su espalda. Se siente bien decirlo.

-No mas que yo. Mira, ya llegamos. – Se agacha y me baja de su espalda. Observo a mi alrededor. Leiftan se alejo del camino y se adentró al bosque, pensé que llegaríamos a una cabaña, pero la zona estaba desértica.

-Chicos, salgan. – Le escucho decir y mi corazón se paró por un momento. ¿Qué está sucediendo? Observo con desesperación como cuatro sombras salen de manera lentamente dolorosa de la maleza.

-Nath… Castiel… Lys…. Víctor…. Por dios, chicos, son ustedes.

* * *

Hola. Ahora si chicas, arrepiéntanse de sus pecados. Ok, no.

¿Cómo les quedo el ojo? ¿Qué pasara ahora? Díganme sus teorías. Tal vez ya se acerque el final, no pienso hacer las cosas demasiado largas y ya hice un esquema de los próximos capítulos, es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, espero que funcione. XD

Tan, tan, tan. Muaja, ja, ja, soy mala, les dejare con la intriga.

Gracias por todo. Nos vemos pronto.

Por cierto, ¿saben de quien gusta Alajea?


	23. Chapter 23::CONFIA

-Gracias, te quiero, Leiftan. – Me acorruco en su espalda. Se siente bien decirlo.

-No más que yo. Mira, ya llegamos. – Se agacha y me baja de su espalda. Observo a mi alrededor. Leiftan se alejó del camino y se adentró al bosque, pensé que llegaríamos a una cabaña, pero la zona estaba desértica.

-Chicos, salgan. – Le escucho decir y mi corazón se paró por un momento. ¿Qué está sucediendo? Observo con desesperación como cuatro sombras salen de manera lentamente dolorosa de la maleza.

-Nath... Castiel... Lys... Viktor... Por dios, chicos, son ustedes.

Corro hasta estar frente a ellos. Estoy feliz y ellos también. Me sonríen con júbilo, me atrevería a decir que no mas que el mío, sin embargo, no se quien es mas feliz aquí.

\- ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – Bromea Viktor. Niego ¡Joder, ni siquiera los esperaba a ellos! Ahogo un grito de alegría en mi pecho y comienzo a llorar de felicidad. Esto es más de lo que hubiera pedido.

-¡Gardinne!¡¿Estás bien?! – Nath, se acerca asustado y con delicadeza me abraza por lo hombros con un brazo y con su mano acaricia mi espalda trata de reconfortarme.

-Bien, delgaducho de mie**a, la has hecho llorar. – Castiel, se agacha frente a mi para limpiarme las lágrimas con delicadeza. No sin antes pasar al lado de Nath y empujarlo.

-Tu... – Nath se aleja de mi dispuesto a comenzar una disputa. Frente a frente, Castiel no parece estar en desacuerdo con la pelea y justo antes de los golpes, es ahí cuando Lys intercede.

-Ese comportamiento no es adecuado Nathaniel. – Lo reprende, separándolos.

-Ja, estúpido teñido. – Castiel se bofa de él, orgulloso de que su amigo le diera la razón. O al menos eso creía.

-Castiel. – Lys lo llama con voz suave. – Cuida ese vocabulario que estamos frente a una dama y, tu no eres precisamente de cabellera natural.

¡Tomalá! Me aguanto la risa al ver la cara contorsionada de Castiel y a Nath contenerse igual que yo.

-Espero no hayan arruinado el momento. – Se coloca frente a mí, ignorando a aquel par.

\- ¡No, para nada! – Niego energéticamente. – Nada arruinaría el que estén aquí. – Le doy un efusivo abrazo, y el que me corresponda me confirma que no es una ilusión ni mucho menos un sueño. Este es su calor, su aroma victoriano.

-Nos alegra escuchar eso. – Viktor habla tras de mí. Instintivamente me giro para abrazarle. - ¿Estas contenta?

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Cómo no estarlo con ustedes a mi lado?! – Volteo para ver a todos con una sonrisa.

-Entonces... ¿Somos todo lo que necesitas para ser feliz? – Viktor pregunta mirándome a los ojos con intensidad. Vaya pregunta.

-¡Si! – Respondo sinceramente, pero omitiendo varias cosas. Realmente hay mas elementos que me hacen feliz. Como mis amigos en Eel, estoy ansiosa de presentarlos. Cuando pienso en eso, me acuerdo de mi acompañante rubio. - ¡Leiftan! – Me vuelvo hacia él, sin esperar encontrármelo con aquella apariencia demoniaca. - ¿Leiftan? – Retrocedo instintivamente hasta chocar con algo que me impide escapar. Al voltear, veo que son mis amigos imposibilitándome el paso. - ¿Ch...chicos? – Los llamo sin obtener una respuesta, ninguno se digna a mirarme a la cara. Estoy tan asustada, que mi cabeza comienza a doler mientras mi mirada se nubla. Debo verme ridícula con mi cuerpo entero temblando como gelatina.

-Lo siento, Gardinne. – Leiftan se acerca a mí, dejándome acorralada entre el y los demás.

\- Pe...pero ¿qué? – Trato de preguntarle a aquel ser frente a mí que sucedía. No puedo creer que el sea mi amigo Lolariet.

-Tranquila, te lo explicaremos más tarde. – Fue lo último que escuche antes de que un golpe en mi nuca haga que pierda la conciencia...

* * *

Dejare esto por aquí... y me iré lentamente...

Jajaja, nop. Disculpas por el cap tan corto pero decidí dejarlo así porque en el próximo cap habrá cambio de narrador.

espero les guste y hayan gritado mucho. Cualquier cosa, nos comentamos.

Gracias, hasta pronto.


	24. Chapter 24::En otro Lado

El Eel, la noche ya estaba por caer, sirviéndole de compañía a una joven Kitsune que paseaba por la ciudad intranquila. Ya hace horas que debió de haber llegado un reporte de la misión a la que había enviado a Leiftan y Gardinne, sin embargo, no sabía nada de ellos y tenía un mal presentimiento.

Para distraerse un poco, caminaba por el quiosco recordando los ridículos e infantiles comportamientos de los jefes de guardia. Estaba verdaderamente sorprendida ya que ninguno de ese trio había peleado sin razón y mucho menos entre ellos. Les pregunto mil veces la razón de su ridiculez sin responder respuesta alguna, pera ya tenia una idea de quien era la manzana de la discordia debido al chismerío que se había formado los últimos días y que, por ingenua, se negó a creer pero que ahora ya no tenía dudas.

POV CHISME.

 _-Oye, ¿con quién más se habrá metido? – Comento una chica miembro de la guardia absenta._

 _-No sé, pero, debe de haber obtenido beneficios, después de todo, se enredo con los jefes de guardia. – Contesto su amiga, aparentemente de la misma guardia._

 _-Jajaja, tienes razón, aunque me da envidia…._

 _Y así, ambas continuaron su amena charla en el comedor sin darse cuenta que, a unas cuantas mesas, una linda Kitsune escuchaba sin querer._

 _Oh, pero no era la única enterándose de la noticia nueva sino, también una vampiresa curiosa y una pequeña sirena, quienes no habían desaprovechado la cita de su amiga Brownie para ir a comer, sin la menor intención de espiar a Ykhar, sin embargo, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al que escuchar, que alguien, mas especifico una chica, se había involucrado con los tres jefes de guardia y tal vez con otros chicos. Todo eso despertó la curiosidad de la vampiresa y Alajea no puedo hacer nada para evitar que Karen se metiera de cotilla en la charla de ese par de amigas y para no quedarse sola, decidió unirse también a la conversación._

 _-Venga, chicas, díganos de quien están hablando – Intervino Karen de forma carismática, pero de manera directa._

 _\- ¿Eh? Esto… - Las chicas se sorprendieron – Pues…. No se si deba decirlo…. – Una de las chicas duda en contarlo por temor a causar algún daño. Una cosa era conversar de un chisme y otra era apoyar a divulgarlo, pero su amiga no parecía creer en lo mismo._

 _-Venga, dilo, ellos son sus amigas, es más que seguro que se los conto. – Bofo._

 _\- ¿De quién hablan? – Presiono Karen, aunque esta vez de manera ansiosa ya que al parecer las involucraba._

 _-Pues de la humana… vuestra amiga. – Dijo sin interés sin darse cuenta del golpe de la noticia. – Se ha enredado con los jefes de guarida, eso ya es seguro, hasta se han peleado por su culpa esta tarde y se rumorea que también se enredo con Chrome y Keroshane…. – Murmuro un montón de cosas más sin importancia y ante unas chicas completamente en shock, a las que, lo único que las hizo volver así, fue el estruendo de un vaso romperse al caer al suelo y a una brownie saliendo a toda prisa con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. De inmediato, Karen y Alajea la siguieron y al alcanzarla, no les dio tiempo de hablar._

 _\- ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! – Se recargo en Karen y lloro con todo su ser._

 _\- ¿Escuchaste lo que decían esas chicas? – Pregunto Alajea con temor. Ykhar asintió._

 _-Ella se acostó con el… con tu Chrome Karen, con tu hermano…. Con nuestros amigos y todo ante nuestras narices. – Gimoteaba entre palabras. – Nos hizo creer que era nuestra amiga… mi amiga… la odio._

 _-Venga, no es para tanto Ykhar. He de confesar que al principio no me dio buena espina, pero ha demostrado ser buena persona, debe de haber una explicación. – Alajea trato de calmarlas en vano._

 _-No, Alajea, ella es como todos los humanos, una traidora. Fue nuestra culpa confiar en ella. – Karen miro con tristeza como se encontraba su amiga de destrozada. - ¿Paso algo en tu cena? – Ykhar gimoteo como respuesta._

 _-Solo me cito para preguntarme cosas sobre ella. Si tenia alguien que le gustara. De verdad, este mal sentirme así, pero la odio, la odio…._

 _-Es normal sentirse así, yo también la odio. – Karen la apapacha para consolarla, pero en el fondo se siente traicionada. Ella se metió con su lobito preferido, no podía creerlo. Alajea no pudo hacer nada mas que abrazarlas para darles a entender su apoyo._

 _-Vayamos a un lugar más tranquila. – Sugirió la sirena y las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo._

 _Miiko solo observo sorprendida lo que estaba sucediendo. Toda la serenidad del cuartel se estaba viniendo abajo por culpa de la humana._

Suspiro llena de sentimientos. Miiko ya no sabia que hacer con el caos entre los miembros del cuartel. Lo único que hizo con los chicos fue abstenerlos de su puesto por lo que restaba del día para que reflexionaran sobre lo que hicieron, pero presentía que eso no iba a ser suficiente.

Ya se encontraba en los exteriores del cuartel general sin ganas de regresar. Realmente nunca fue buena par tomar decisiones y ahora no sabía cómo proceder. Tomo aire y cerro fuertemente los ojos con la resolución, que, al abrirlos, entraría con toda la voluntad posible para hacer las cosas bien, pero al abrirlos, simplemente se encontró con una imagen horrible frente a ella.

\- ¿Le-leiftan?

* * *

Hola. Bien, es otro corto pero seguro. Ya es hora de dormir y ya continuare pronto, decidí que es mejor publicar así de poco pero pronto. O ¿ustedes que prefieren? Capítulos largos, pero tardo mas en actualizar o cortos, pero prontos. xD

¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Se entendió mi nueva forma de narrar? Se aceptan sugerencias y tomatazos.

El próximo capitulo será de nuestros chicos de CDM y Gardinne. ¿Qué pasara?


	25. Chapter 25:: Faelienne

_La…la…la….ra…la…la….ra…laa_

Me remuevo en mi lugar sin ganas de abrir los ojos. Alguien me esta cantando de manera suave para calmarme mientras acaricia mi cabello. Sin importar quien sea, no deseo que pare. No quiero abrir los ojos. Nada de lo que me espera al abrirlos es algo que anhelo ver. Ahora mas que nunca deseo ignorar la situación, desatenderme de todo. Desconocer a todos.

Hay un nudo en mi pecho que me causa dolor y no puedo evitar llorar. No entiendo nada de lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Ese ser… con apariencia demoniaca ¿era Leiftan?, ¿los chicos eran verdaderos o solo una ilusión? ¿Todo esto ha sido un sueño? Me hago ovillo totalmente desolada, ahora me siento más sola que nunca. Quiero gritar, muerdo mi labio para no hacerlo, ni siquiera se para que lo evito, pero como resultado gimoteo suavemente.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien.

¡Esa voz! Abro los ojos sorprendida y me siento en mi lugar. ¡Lysandro! Justo al lado de mí, sentado en una silla, se encuentra mi amigo albino. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lanzo a sus brazos, tratándome de aferrar a la realidad.

-Calma, todo esta bien. – Corresponde mi abrazo y trata de calmarme un poco, pero no soy capaz de sosegarme. De moderar, aunque sea un poco todo lo que estoy sintiendo.

\- ¡No, nada está bien! – Grito sin soltarlo. – No entiendo nada…. Tu… ¿de verdad eres Lysandro? – Lo empujo bruscamente alejándolo de mí, en este momento soy incapaz de confiar hasta en mí misma.

El como respuesta sonríe con ternura, se levanta de la silla y comienza a desabotonarse su chaleco.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces?! – Me pongo nerviosa y ahora, con la cara roja, parezco un monstruo toda hinchada y con los ojos rojos.

-Si no fuera el real…. No recordaría el incidente en los vestidores. – Ignora mi vergüenza y continua hasta quitarse la camisa. – Ni mucho menos, tendría este tatuaje. – Se voltea con el torso al desnudo, dejándome a la vista unas hermosas alas de ángel que se moldeaban perfectamente a su espalda. Este es el paraíso, no se que hice para merecer esto.

-Entiendo, entiendo, perdón. De verdad, lo siento, estoy muy aturdida. – Niego aun sin estar muy convencida de la situación.

-Si, te comprendo, pero en cuanto lleguen los demás te explicaremos la situación. – Me explica mientras se vuelve a vestir. Me imagino que con los demás, se refiere a nuestros amigos del instituto. Para distraerme de su cuerpo, el cual es mucha tentación, observo la habitación, encontrándome con un lugar estratégicamente muy cómodo, amplio, limpio y elegante, con pocos muebles, pero bien equipada, esta es un cuarto de ricos. Aunque no hay ventanas y solo una gran puerta de madera, la cual se abrió de repente.

\- ¿Dónde está, Gardinne?

De manera agitada, entra un apresurado mini militar de ojos jade, quien me busca en toda la habitación y al encontrarme, no tarda en llegar hasta mí y abrazarme.

\- ¡Me alegro que estés bien! – Me apretuja con fuerza entre sus brazos, tan fuerte que no puedo respirar. Por suerte para mí, Lysandro se da cuenta y le pide de manera atenta que me de mi espacio, Kentin lo hace de inmediato. Inhalo en cuanto puedo volver aspirar aire y le dedico una sonrisa a mi avergonzado amigo.

\- ¡Yo también me alegro de que estés bien! – Ahora soy yo quien, buscando venganza, lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Ga…Gardinne. – Murmura avergonzado, de verdad, es toda ternura. Estoy tan feliz de poder hacer esto, pero algo capta mi atención. Siento un fuerte olor a hierro.

\- ¿Estas herido? – Me aparto de el y lo empiezo a inspeccionar. En efecto, en su abdomen tienen una gran herida de la cual emanaba gran cantidad de sangre. - ¡Por el oráculo, esto es muy grave! ¡Hay que atenderte! – El solo me dedica una sonrisa con nostalgia.

-Ya hasta exclamas como ellos. – Comenta con un hilo de voz. Se ve muy débil.

-No se de que hablas, lo más importante es curarte. Ewelein sabrá que hacer. – Me doy una cachetada mental, no estoy en el cuartel. – Ven, te daré primeros auxilios. Lysandro, préstame un botiquín, unas vendas, lo que sea.

-No, no es necesario. Espera un momento, es que aun no se manejar el maana para curarme. – Dice y se sienta en la cama, cierra los ojos y siento como la energía en nuestro alrededor se concentra en su herida. Se ve como la energía fluye sobre el. Estoy sorprendida. Después de unos minutos, su porte fuerte vuelve a él. - ¿Ves? No era nada para preocuparse. Asiento, voy a preguntarle como hizo eso, pero los chicos me interrumpen entrando todos por la puerta.

-Vaya, el militar de juguete ya llego. – Bofa, Castiel con clara intención de molestarlo.

-Mira quien lo dice, el intento de guitarrista teñido. – Sorprendentemente, Nath, lo defiende.

-Tu no hables, delegado de las sillas locas. – Se defiende,

-Estúpido…. – Nath gruñe entre dientes. Rápidamente inspecciono la habitación y me siento en la única silla para que esta no salga volando misteriosamente.

-Ya, cálmense, no sean críos. – Viktor camina entre ellos y los aparta uno del otro para así evitar una pelea, hasta llegar a mí.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Se sienta en la cama para estar a mi altura y tomando mi mano. Pregunta por mi estado. Si supiera todo el caos que soy en este momento. Observo sus hermosos ojos y sin poder evitarlo, lloro, al contemplar su mirada siento que no puedo confiar en el ya que tienen un semblante muy sombrío.

\- Muy confundida, no se que creer. ¿Porque me han traído aquí? ¿Dónde estamos? – Sujeto con firmeza sus manos para, de alguna forma, presionarlo y conteste mis dudas.

-Ten paciencia, estas en un lugar seguro y te hemos traído para salvarte y por fin sepas toda la verdad, desde tu nacimiento hasta tu llegada aquí.

\- ¡¿Salvarme de que?! No hay nada que no sepa de mi vida hasta mi llegad aquí. Están diciendo locuras. Nath, Castiel, Kentin, Lys, ustedes no entenderán nada de este mundo, es magnífico, es más, no me creerán, pero yo no soy humana del todo. Faelienne, mitad humana mitad faery. – Trato de hacerles entrar en razón, creyendo que yo lo se todo y ellos son unos principiantes. Sin embargo, dicen algo que me sorprende.

-De hecho, nosotros también somos Faelienne.

* * *

Taran, final integrante como siempre. Ya a estas alturas deberán de odiarme por eso.

En fin. Próximo cap, volvemos al punto de vista del cuartel general. Que nos esperara.

Besos y abrazos, cuídense.


	26. Chapter 26Celos

**Suspiro llena de sentimientos. Miiko ya no sabía qué hacer con el caos entre los miembros del cuartel. Lo único que hizo con los chicos fue abstenerlos de su puesto por lo que restaba del día para que reflexionaran sobre lo que hicieron, pero presentía que eso no iba a ser suficiente.**

 **Ya se encontraba en los exteriores del cuartel general sin ganas de regresar. Realmente nunca fue buena para tomar decisiones y ahora no sabía cómo proceder. Tomo aire y cerro fuertemente los ojos con la resolución, que, al abrirlos, entraría con toda la voluntad posible para hacer las cosas bien, pero al abrirlos, simplemente se encontró con una imagen horrible frente a ella.**

 **\- ¿Le-leiftan?**

Corrió hasta el para tomarlo en brazos y así evitar que desfallecerá. Lo observo detalladamente, tenia una herida profunda en el vientre que sangraba mucho, además de golpes, quemaduras y cortadas por todo el cuerpo. Apenas y se mantenía consiente diciendo constantemente el nombre de Gardinne. Verlo en ese estado destrozaba a Miiko y miles de sentimientos la inundaban. Al oírle decir el nombre de la humana, lo único que atino su mente fue a echarle toda la culpa a Gardinne. Nada de eso estuviera ocurriendo si ella nunca hubiera llegado.

-Gardinne…. ella… no pude…. Hacer nada… - Dijo Leiftan antes de perder la conciencia.

\- ¡¿Leiftan?! ¡Despierta, Leiftan! ¡Leiftan! – Grito Miiko al borde de la desesperación. No sabia que hacer ahora, miro a su alrededor buscando ayuda y se encontró completamente sola. En estos momentos es cuando mas necesitaba a alguien cerca. Con Leiftan en brazos y llena de pánico, optó por arreglárselas para llevarlo a la enfermería ella sola. Acomodo uno de los brazos del chico sobre su hombro y al dar el primer paso, casi pierde el equilibrio. _Venga, tu puedes hacerlo, Leiftan necesita ayuda urgente._ Pensó y así anduvo sola hasta encontrar a Valkyon quien se sorprendió al ver a la Kitsune manchada de sangre de su compañero rubio, pero de inmediato le ayudo a llevarlo a la enfermería.

Al llegar _Ewelein_ los recibió sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No, no lo sé. Estaba tomando un poco de aire cuando me lo encontré así. No sé qué está pasando. – Miiko se tapo la cara con algunas lágrimas rodando en ella. No soportaba la imagen de Leiftan herido de tal manera.

-Tranquila o tendré que ponerte un calmante. Ahorita todos necesitamos de nuestra líder. Yo me encargare. Valkyon podrías avisarle a Ezarel que necesito que me prepare urgentemente algunas pociones y bálsamos. – Valkyon asintió. De inmediato Ewelein le apunto en una hoja todo lo que necesitaba y, de igual manera, Valkyon se apuró a obedecerla. Mientras tanto, Miiko sabia que no quedaba de otra mas que esperar a que acabaran de atenderlo, así que, con mucho pesar, tomo aire y le limpio las lágrimas. Ella tenia que seguir al frente.

Pasaron bastantes horas antes de que Ewelein fuera a la sala del cristal a avisar que Leiftan ya había despertado y que se encontraba estable.

-Gracias, ahora mismo voy. – Dijo y la elfa asintió retirándose del lugar.

Miiko suspiro un poco mas aliviada. Pero aun sabiendo que su amigo se encontraba mejor, tenía muchos más problemas que arreglar. Como el de esos tres chicos frente a ella, que se estaban comportando como adolescentes cuando en realidad eran jefes de guardia.

\- Ya oyeron, iré a ver que sucedió y pronto les daré una resolución. Puedes retirarse. – Se sobo la cien ya cansada. Los chicos la observaron dudosos, pero decidieron retirarse confiando que la decisión de Miiko era la correcta. Al verlos salir, Miiko sintió una gran llamarada de celos. Ella había notado que Leiftan había llegado solo y mal herido. Algo grave debió de haber ocurrido en el camino para derrotar de esa manera al rubio y haber llegado sin Gardinne, ella ya había pensado en las peores cosas, pero, aunque suene cruel, su mayor prioridad era Leiftan y pensó que así seria para todos. Pero en cuando se extendió el rumor y llego a oídos de los tres jefes de guardia, ellos se apresuraron a llegar hasta ella y preguntarle por la chica humana. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto no los reconocería, ya que estaban llenos de angustia y desesperación y no se molestaron en preguntar como estaba Leiftan.

Miiko no era tonta ni ingenua, ya había notado las miradas que los chicos le echaban a Gardinne, al principio ocultaban su preocupación por ella, pero poco a poco iba incrementando igual que su afecto. Le dio igual pensando que se preocupaban por la indefensa humana, la cual se fue ganando la amistad de todos ahí. Eso le dio mucha envidia, normalmente ella no debería sentirse así, pero era muy difícil controlar sus emociones y casa vez se le dificultaba más, sobre todo cuando Gardinne se fue acercando más a Leiftan y este parecía maravillado por la idea. Eso la hizo desear que desapareciera, sin embargo, no era un sentimiento lo suficientemente fuerte para llevarlo a cabo, solo eran celos. Celos que cualquier persona tendría en cualquier momento, celos de niña.

Al llegar a la enfermería dudo un momento en entrar, tal vez ella no era la adecuada para escuchar y tomar una decisión razonable pero realmente en ese momento nadie lo era.

Al entrar, observo a Leiftan cabizbajo. Se sentó en una silla al lado de el y lo tomo de la mano y le pidió que le contara que había sucedido. Leiftan hizo una mueca de dolor, pero comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado.

********************************************************************************  
Miiko salió de la enfermería con varias opciones en mente y sin saber que hace en realidad. Todo lo que Leiftan le había contado era sorprendente.

Tenía pensado como contárselos a todos. Pero nunca se espero que la estuvieran esperando afuera de la enfermería. El primero en acercársele fueron dos jóvenes gemelos quienes parecían demasiados serios como para no tomar el asunto de la misma manera.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto Armin encarándola con poderío. Miiko sin mas detalles sabia que estaban hablando ella.

-Fue secuestrada, al parecer por los chicos que habías mencionado. – Esquivo su mirada, en parte se sentía culpable.

\- ¡Ese no era el trato! Te informe de lo que sucedía para protegerla. – Enojado jalo sus cabellos. Eso n o podía estar sucediendo. No podían tenerla ellos.


	27. Chapter 27::Control

\- ¡Ese no era el trato! – Reclama con voz elevada.

-Tranquilízate, Armin. Supongo que los culpables fuimos nosotros. Nunca debimos confiar en ellos. – Alexy trato de tranquilizarlo y a la vez, hacer ver claro su enojo por la situación. Armin bastante enfurruñado, exhalo aire fuertemente.

-En eso, ellos tenían razón. Son unos incompetentes que siempre hacen mal las cosas. Por lo que creo que ha llegado el momento de tomar el control. – Con decisión, Armin, dio a conocer su resolución ante todos los presentes de manera concisa y como respuesta se oyeron varias exclamaciones de sorpresa de todos los miembros de guardia presentes en ese instante tan intenso.

-Realmente no queríamos llegar a tanto y mucho menos a esto, pero no nos dejaron otra alternativa ya que son unos buenos para nada. – Alexy apoyo a su hermano y después de revolverse el pelo despreocupadamente, decreto ante todos. – A partir de este instante, mi hermano Armin y yo, encabezaremos el cuartel general.

A penas termino de hablar, se pudieron oír los murmullos de asombro de todos. Nadie esperaba ese giro en la situación.

\- ¡No pueden hacer eso! – Miiko lo enfrento furiosa. No iba a permitir que unos tipos como ellos tomaran el control y pusieran a todos en peligro. No iba a dejar que pusieran patas arriba el lugar que ha cuidado con tanto esmero.

-Jajaja, Armin, eso que acabo de escuchar es muy gracioso. – Alexy comenzó a reír y Armin lo acompaño de inmediato. Mientras Miiko solo los podía ver impotente. Al verla así, los jefes de guardia, quienes se limitaron a ser simples espectadores, decidieron intervenir.

-No permitiremos que ustedes tengan el control. – Dijeron con firmeza y se pusieron al lado de la Kitsune en forma de apoyo. Ella los miro enternecida, al parecer, Gardinne no era la único que podía contar con amigos.

\- ¿Y qué harán? Dense cuenta de su lugar y cierren la boca. Ya hemos sido muy pacientes. – Con una sonrisa ladina, Armin los reto. Muy en el fondo, se estaba divirtiendo. Se sentía como un villano de videojuego.

-Gardinne ha sido secuestrada. – Alex informo de golpe, sorprendiendo a los chicos. – Y todo por culpa de las malas decisiones que este lugar a tomado. Nosotros no queremos hacer daño alguno, de haber sido así lo hubiéramos hecho desde el principio, solo arreglaremos los errores que se han cometido. Me imagino que ustedes quieren salvarla ¿No es así?

Los chicos, llenos de angustia, desviaron la mirada indecisos. Ellos no parecían querer causar daños, las únicas intenciones que mostraban eran de arreglar las cosas y un enorme deseo de salvar a Gardinne, tanto como el suyo.

Miiko al observar sus reacciones supo que se rendirían con tal de salvaguardar la vida de esa insignificante humana. Por lo que, bajo la mirada derrotada y llena de vergüenza y preocupación. ella tenia muy en claro que no podría luchar contra ellos ella sola. Así, en ese momento el cuartel general había sido tomado oficialmente.

* * *

\- ¿S-son Faelienne? ¿Cómo es posible? – Aturdida, me sostuve de los antebrazos de la silla mientras que, con la mirada les exigía una respuesta.

-Si, así es. De hecho, como ya te habíamos dicho, aun hay muchas cosas que debes saber y que nosotros te contaremos a detalle. – Viktor, agarro tiernamente mi mano para tranquilizarme, sin embargo, la situación no hacía más que inquietarme.

-Todo estará bien, solo escúchanos, por favor. – Por mi espalda, escuché una tierna voz y sentí como ponía su cálida mano en uno de mis hombros en forma de apoyo.

-Kentin…- Sus palabras hicieron un poco al lado la desconfianza que había surgido en mí, pero mi mente era un caos lleno de dudas e incógnitas que no estaba muy segura de querer resolver.

-El militar de juguete tiene razón, solo escúchanos y después toma una decisión. – La inconfundible voz de Castiel resonó tras mi espalda y casi de inmediato sentí su mano apoyarse en mi otro hombro.

-Sabes que, sea cual sea tu decisión, la respetaremos. – Ahora Nath, se pone al lado de mi y sostiene mi mano. Su calor es inconfundible y poco a poco mis dudas sobre ellos se van disipando. Ellos son mis preciados amigos.

-Puedes confiar sin dudar un solo segundo en notros. – Ahora Lys se acerca a mi y acaricia mi cabello entre sus dedos. – Considéranos, por decirlo de alguna forma, tus fieles caballeros, mi bella dama. Quienes solo buscamos tu bienestar y felicidad.

-Chicos…. – Susurro enternecida.

Me miran con tanto cariño que haber dudado de ellos me hace sentir el peor ser vivo. Ahora se que, ellos siempre estarán conmigo y sin importar que, estoy dispuesta a devolverles todo el mismo afectó, confianza y protección que ellos me han brindado. Ahora mas que nunca estoy dispuesta a dar la vida por mis seres queridos.

-Los escuchare. – Apenas lo dije, ellos me mostraron una sonrisa. – Pero con una condición. -Me levante de la silla para hacia lograr velos a todos de frente y poder platicar de varias cosas que andan rodando por mi mente. Al verme alejada de ellos, extrañe de inmediato la protección que me brindaban. – Tendrán que contestar un cuestionario interminable.

-Por supuesto. Empieza. – Viktor parecía contento con mi condición.

-Bien…Mis padres…. ¿Me han olvidado? – Quería saberlo y a la vez, preferiría no oír la verdad.

-Así es. A todos nos sorprendió que de golpe te dejaran de buscar y que nadie te recordara. Era muy extraño ser los únicos que te recordáramos. -Contesto Ken. Así que, ellos ya no me recuerdan. Por un momento guarde leves esperanzas de que ellos aun guardaban algún recuerdo de mí. Algunas lágrimas se me escaparon y los chicos hicieron el además de querer acercarse a mí, pero los detuve con mi mano. Limpie mis lagrimas y me resigne totalmente a lo que ya sabía.

-Explicadme ¿Cómo es que ustedes son Faelienne? – Para distraerme comencé a imaginármelos como alguno de los cientos de seres que he conocido hasta ahora

-Bueno, esa es una larga historia que resumiremos con que los miembros del sweet amoris son especiales. – Viktor trata de resumir la historia sin quererme dar más detalles, pero yo indago.

\- Eso quiere decir que ¿todos en el instituto son Faelienne? – Viktor asiente. ¡¿Hasta Amber?! Ahora entiendo porque se parecía tanto a una bruja. En dado caso, deber ser pariente de un ser horrible. Las chicas son iguales a mí. - ¿Ellos lo saben? ¿Saben que son Faelienne?

-No, nosotros no lo sabíamos hasta que Viktor nos buscó y nos contó toda la verdad. – Nath, explica tranquilamente. Puede que todo lo que me están diciendo tenía sentido.

-Y bueno ¿Qué tipo de faery son?

* * *

Hola.

Estoy contenta. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, ya van 11K, nunca pensé que mi historia llevara tañas lecturas. Mil gracias.

¿Como sienten la historia? ¿Va tomando buen rumbo? Espero que sí.

Me gustaría pedirles de favor una portada. Ya intenté hacer una, pero fue un caos, luego se las compartiré. Pero creo que necesitamos una portada, me harían un gran favor haciéndola, por favor.

Otra cosita. Una chica me dijo que escribiera cosas sobre mí, ¿A ustedes les gustaría saber algo de mi o mis historias? Si es así, marca al 000000xxx0000, ok no. Si quisieran saber algo de mi o la historia coméntenlo y responderé, si son bastante preguntas, hare un apartado.

Ahora a descansar que la noche es corta. ¿Qué faery se imaginan que es cada chico?


	28. Chapter 28:: Demonio

-Y bueno ¿Qué tipo de faery son? - Pregunto con curiosidad. Me imagino que Castiel es un ogro por lo gruñón que es, Lys es un lindo brownie, Kentin es un hada o tal vez no. Nath podría ser un elfo y Víctor un zombie. Mi imaginación me llevo a imaginarme a los chicos en mil seres diferentes pero mi mente no se decidía cual era la mejor versión de ellos.

-Yo soy un kelpie . - Contesto Castiel de manera desinteresada pero con un leve tono de orgullo. Lo miro desconcertada, no se que es eso. Al ver mi rostro extrañado, se enoja. A Si que trató de disimularlo.

-¡oh, si! Eso es genial. - Asiento nerviosamente. Ojalá crea que se lo que es un kelpie

-Si no sabes, pregunta. - Se acerca y me revuelve el cabello con cariño. - Que no te haré nada malo. - Concluye. Pensé que había acabado de hablar pero repentinamente me susurra algo al oido. - No al menos delante de ellos.

El calor sube a mi rostro. Espero que eso que acaba de decir haya sido producto de mi imaginación. Retrocedo y veo en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción. Maldito nalgas de pollo.

-Un kelpie es un ser elemental acuático. - Dice Viktor pero todos le miramos con cara de confusion. Vaya palabras raras que usa. El al ver nuestros rostros, ríe y nos explica. - Es un espíritu del agua que puede tomar forma de caballo y humano, pero tener cuidado, ya que son muy temperamentales.

Asiento de acuerdo. Castiel es un Kelpie, no tengo dudas.

-Tu... - Molesto se me acerca amenazante. - Te vas a enterar, tabla de planchar. - Antes de que llegue a mi, decido continuar el tema.

-¿Y tu, Kentin? - A sabiendas de lo tímido que es, le lanzó mi mejor mirada de curiosidad. Mi amigo militar, se sonroja y lo dice en voz muy baja que no puedo oírle. Pido que lo repita, entonces, toma aire y lo dice más alto.

-Soy un licántropo.

A penas dice pero ya estoy imaginando como se vería como un lindo cachorro de lobo. Quiero acariciar sus orejas.

-Yo soy un Elfo. - Escucho a Nath. Volteo a verlo y, sin querer, vizualizo en el a Ezarel. Tal vez sea, por que el arrogante peliazul es uno de los pocos de esa especie que conozco.

-¡Eso es genial! Sólo faltas tu, Lys.

-Adivina. - Sorprendentemente Lys juguetea conmigo. Vaya, no se que decir. - Soy un Ángel.

¡Lo sabía! Bueno, en realidad, es sorprendente. No pensé que existiera una raza así.

\- Te toca, Viktor. - Me siento al lado de el en la cama. Ni me había estado quiera en todo el rato hasta ahorita. En parte todo esto es emocionante para mi. No soy la única Faelienne aquí.

-Cuanto entusiasmo. - Bromea pellizcando mis mejillas. - Soy un dragón.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? - Pregunto confusa. Debí de haber escuchado mal. Según la historia de Eldarya, todo el clan de los demonios y dragones habían sido exterminados.

\- Soy un Dragón. - Reitera. Ahora estoy segura de que escuche bien.

\- Pero ellos están extinguidos. - Murmuró más para mi que para el pero logra escucharme.

\- Yo y unos cuantos más logramos sobrevivir.

\- Eso es genial, pero ¿Cómo? - Tengo curiosidad, tanta que mi pecho duele de ansiedad. Siento que esto tiene que ver conmigo.

\- Te diré si prometes creerme. - Sin pensarlo asiento. - Bien, chicos. ¿Nos dejarían a solas? - Se dirige a mis amigos quien intercambian miradas y tras unos segundos eternos, salen sin decir nada. Ahora estamos solos así que comienza a hablar.

\- Si estoy aquí es gracias a Paula. - Dice de golpe.

-¿Gracias a mi abuela? - Pregunto.

\- Si. Ella era fundadora de Eldarya. Pertenecía a la raza más fuerte, los daemons. - Para un segundo dándome tiempo para procesar lo que me ha dicho y continúa. - Ella tenía un consejo en el cual apoyarse y del que necesito sobre todo antes de que se diera el gran exilio. Paula creía firmemente que los humanos y faerys podrían coexistir sin embargo, el consejo no. Era la primera vez que ella no coincidía con su consejo. Tu abuela buscaba volver a unir lazos con los humanos mientras el consejo cría que lo mejor era escapar.  
Consternada por su pueblo asustado que estaba de parte del consejo, no tuvo más opción que aceptar buscar una manera de poner a salvo a los faerys.  
Sin saber que hacer, decidió reunir a las tres razas más poderosas para poder tomar una decisión. Lo único que encontraron para salir de la situación, Los Dragones tuvieron una idea: El Exilio, que crearia otro mundo bajo el sacrificio de dos razas.

Para que el mundo fuera creado, era necesario el Sacrificio Azul. Que consistia en que los Dragones y los Demonios, por ser las dos razas más poderosas, se sacrifican por el bien de las demás.  
Sin embargo, los Demonios traicionaron el pacto, provocando la inestabilidad del nuevo mundo y trayendo las dificultades que atacan a Eldarya actualmente: la infertilidad de las tierras, la inconstancia de los portales, etc. Esto último es lo que ellos te han contado ¿no es así?

\- Si. ¿Es cierto? ¿Mi abuela los traicionó? - Sin creérmelo trató de recrear toda la situación.

\- No, más bien, ella fue traicionada. Paula nunca aceptó sacrificar a su gente, ellos los cazaron para crear el nuevo mundo. Cuando la posibilidad de huir de la tierra llego a oídos del pueblo quisieron actuar al ver que ningún clan se sacrificada y empezó la caza de los demonios y dragones.

-¿Por qué no aceptó?

\- En ese entonces, ella estaba esperando a tu madre. Aceptar sería matar ese bebe y a miles de más bebes tan inocentes como tu mamá. Niños que aún tenían una vida por delante. Trató de negociar. Dejar a los niños fuera de todo eso, sin embargo nadie la escucho. Así que optó con huir con todos los niños de su raza y de los dragones y unos cuantos huérfanos de otra raza. Se escondió con tu abuelo en lo más recóndito de la tierra para protegernos. Yo fui uno de esos niños que ella rescató y cuido como si fueras suyos.  
Durante años la vi lamentándose por no haber sido capaz de salvar a todos pero sin rendirse siguió guiándonos. Cuando nació tu madre,un poco de su tristeza se fue y con el paso del tiempo sintió un gran alivió al saber que tu madre había nacido humana. Logró enseñarnos a esconder nuestra magia y nos dio en adopción. Ella se quedó conmigo y con otro chico. Así que te vi nacer y en el instante de tu nacimiento, volví a ver el rostro de preocupación en Paula, uno que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Y todo eso por que su nieta había nacido Faelienne. Todo porque tu habías heredado la sangre de ella. Todo porque tu eres medio humana, medio demonio.

/  
F  
F  
F  
🍇🌽🍏🍏🌽🌽🍓🍏🍅🍏🍅🍏🍅🍓🍏🍏🍞🍞🍓🌽🍈🍓🍏🍋🍎🍌🍎🍌🍒🍏🍓🍎🍅🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄🍄 Hola. Mucha información. Así que no duden en comentar si tienen dudas. Ha veremos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos.


	29. Chapter 29::Cuartel General

\- ¿¡Como diablos quieren que decida algo así?! Armin, es tu turno. - Alexy le pasa un buen montón de papeles a su gemelo quien hace cara de no saber qué hacer con eso.

-Paso. Tú fuiste quien dijo ese montón de tonterías de " encabezaremos el cuartel general." Sabes que ni siquiera puedo manejar mi vida. No sé cómo pretendes que controle este lugar. - Comienza diciendo con aire de fastidio mientras se hacía aire con las hojas que apenas le habían pasado. Ser líder sí que cansaba.

-Tú lo dijiste primero. En cualquier caso, tenemos que esforzarnos. ¿Quién será bueno para alimentar a los Pokémon? - Alex se queda pensativo.

\- Si se trata de los Pokémon, yo los alimento. - Avienta los papeles y se va valientemente a la guerra. Sin embargo, Armin, no se esperaba que aquellos tierno animalitos fueran un dolor en el trasero.

Regreso unas horas después con las ropas rasgadas, rasguños en todo el cuerpo, el pelo desarreglado y sin aliento. Alexy lo miro primero desconcertado y luego divirtiéndose con el panorama.

\- ¡Son unos monstruos!

-Ya me lo habían advertido. - Bufo el peli azul burlándose. – Además, era obvio. ¿Por qué creíste que nadie quería hacer ese trabajo?

-Pensé que todos estaban ocupados. – Se sienta cansado al lado de su hermano.

Se encontraban en la sala del cristal. Habían pedido que les trajeran una mesa y un par de sillas para estar más a gusto.

-Mande a llamar al "carita de ángel". – Le dice Alex a su hermano. Armin al escucharlo salta en su lugar.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Le tienes miedo? – Alex se bofa de su hermano. Sinceramente el sí le temía un poquito a Leiftan.

\- ¡No! Es solo que podríamos haber esperado un poco más. – Se hace ovillo en la silla un poco avergonzado de que lo descubrieran. Tener miedo no era algo malo ¿O sí?

\- ¿Me han mandado a llamar? – Leiftan entro con una gran sonrisa y con gran elegancia. Armin instintivamente salto en su lugar al verlo entrar.

-Parece que ya estas mejor. Creo que no te dieron una buena paliza. – Dice Armin con el afán de molestarlo. Desde el primer momento que lo vio, no pudo tragárselo. A leguas se veía que era la maldad andante.

-¿Solo para eso me llamaron? En fin, me voy. Tengo mejores cosa que hacer. - Se da la vuelta sin quitar su sonrisa colgate.

-¿Como esta Gardinne? - Se escucha la voz de ambos gemelos. Leiftan se detiene sin darse la vuelta y con una sonrisa ahora demoníaca.

-No veo porque debo contestarles. No voy a dar información al enemigo.

-Venga, nosotros no somos tus enemigos. - Dice Alexy.

-Si fuera así, ya te habríamos descubierto ante todos. Solo queremos saber cómo esta ella. Quisimos evitar que se la llevaran, pero al final lograron su objetivo. - Armin se encoge de hombros. - Ahora ella es la que tiene la última palabra.

\- En eso tienes razón. Pero ¿Acaso crees que no me apoyará? - Leiftan, por fin se voltea a encararlos con toda la confianza del mundo.

Los gemelos como respuesta torcieron la boca disgustados.

-Confiamos en que decidirá lo mejor para todos. Ahora, dinos como esta. - Ya un poco fastidiado, Armin, alzó la voz.

-Esta mejor que nunca, con los seres que más la procuramos. ¿Necesitan algo más? - Dice con amabilidad. Pero los gemelos sabían que por dentro estaba burlándose de ellos.

-Tch, Si. A partir de este momento dejaras de pertenecer a la guardia brillante y serás un miembro más del cuartel. Eres libre de escoger la guardia a la cual quieras pertenecer. - Informan con liderazgo casi innato.

\- ¿Qué diablos pretenden? Será mejor que cambien de parecer en este instante. - Amenaza Leiftan entre dientes mientras se acerca amenazadoramente hacía los chicos. Quienes no retrocedieron en ningún momento.

No iban a desistir. La idea de esa decisión era alejarlo un poco del núcleo del cuartel y así él no pueda hacer su plan con tanta facilidad. Así que rendirse ante esa tenebrosa aura no era opción. Habían empezado a jugar y ahora no les quedaba de otra que acabar la partida.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte del cuartel general los jefes de guardia hablaban en la habitación de Valkyon.

\- ¿Creen que lo que dijo es cierto? - Ezarel tomo un sorbo de su agua miel.

\- No parecen mentir. En dado caso ¿Quién la secuestraría? - Nevra junto sus manos preocupados

\- ¿Hicimos bien en dejar que tomarán el cuartel? - Valkyon cambio el tema. No era como si Gardinne no le preocupara, pero, aun así, tenía muy en claro su papel como jefe de guardia. Algo que, al parecer, sus compañeros estaban dejando de lado.

\- No había alternativa. Estábamos todos presentes sin embargo no hubiéramos sido capaces de luchar contra ellos. - Ezarel miro pensativo su vaso. - Ni siquiera Miiko puedo enfrentarse a ellos.

-Puede. Además, tienen razón, si quisieran hacer algo malo ya lo hubieran hecho. Tuvieron más de una oportunidad de hacerlo. - Nevra analizó en su mente las reacciones de los gemelos. Sus intenciones parecían sinceras y no había duda en ellos. Parecía que ellos sabían que estaban haciendo.

-Observaremos como suceden las cosas. Reiteró que sus intenciones no son malas. Dejaron quedar a Miiko como jefe de la guardia brillante, lo que significa que no esconden nada. - Ezarel se levanta sin dejar de pensar en ella. _Estúpida humana. ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? ¿Dónde estás? Prometo que de donde estés, te traeré de vuelta sana y salva. Lo juro, sé que un día tenías que irte, pero no de esta manera. Aún tengo algo que decirte._

 _-As_ í es. Observarlos será la menor opción y ya después veremos qué hacer. - Valkyon concuerda, pero de inmediato se hunde en sus pensamientos al igual que el elfo. _Gardinne ¿Dónde estás? Ella es fuerte, debe de estar bien. No le pasará nada. El cuartel nos necesita, sólo espera un poco e iré por ti. No dejaré que nada te pase. No podría soportarlo por segunda ocasión. Debes de estar bien, por el oráculo, por favor, se fuerte y lucha._

 _-_ Yo lo único que quiero es que nos den información sobre el secuestro de Gardinne. Todo esto es muy raro ¿Quién querría secuestrada? ¿Para qué? - Nevra trataba de analizar la situación lo más que podía sin encontrar algo. _Lo único que necesito es saber que estas bien. Encontrarte y traerte de vuelta a mi lado. La o las personas que te están haciendo esto lo van a pagar caro. No puedo soportar más esta angustia de no saber cómo estas. Y mi castigo por mi cobardía es esperar y rezarle al oráculo por ti. Espera Gardinne, muy pronto te encontraré._

* * *

😚😚😚😚😚😚😚😚😚😚😚😍😍😍😍😍😍😚😚😚😚😍😍😍😍😚😚😚😘😘😘😘😗😗😗😗😗😘😘😘😘😘😗😗😗😙😙😙😍😍 😴😴😴😴😴😴😴😪😴😪😪😪😪😪😪😪😪😪😪😪😪  
 _Hola!_ Nuevos en poco tiempo y eso es porque los adoro. Cualquier cosa no duden en comentar. Se que a veces mi narración es confusa.  
Tengo pensando hacer un fic te corazón de melón en la Universidad. Algunos ya se habrán enterado de lo que nos hicieron. Así que la idea es hacer un fic de cada chico con la trama de cómo sería nuestra vida universitaria con ellos. ¿Les gustaría?


	30. Chapter 30::Enmascarado

\- Yo ¿Un daemon?

Han pasado varios minutos y yo sigo sin poder procesar aun mis orígenes.

-Es muy difícil de creer ¿No?

Ante su pregunta, asiento. Me imaginaba ser cualquier ser menos un daemon y mucho menos después de que me contaron sobre su extinción.  
Si es asi ¿Ahora que haré?

-Todavía no acabo. Te contare más cosas ¿Quieres escucharme?

Su pregunta me parece estúpida. Es obvio que deseo saber más, quiero comprender lo que esta pasando.

-¡Por supuesto!

Asiente satisfecho. Iba a proseguir cuando la puerta se abre con brusquedad haciendo que el golpe resuene en todo el cuarto.  
Tras abrirse las puertas entra Kentin un poco atareado.

-Han actuado, se han apoderado del cuartel y le han quitado el puesto. Ahora es un simple miembro más. - Informa. Me lo imagino dando un reporte en el ejército. Viktor tuerce la boca disgustado.

-Después continuaremos con nuestra charla. Deberías descansar un poco. Debo irme para atender unos asuntos. - Salió de prisa sin permitirme decir algo. Supongo que no me queda de otra más que descansar pero no me siento cansada.  
Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a dar una vuelta.

Salgo sin dificultad. Sin embargo, frente a mi hay un pasillo inmenso lleno de habitación. No sé cual es la dirección correcta ni que puertas deba abrir.

Al abrir la primera me encuentro con una escena bochornosa. ¡¿Quién hace el ñiquiñiqui a estas horas?! Afortunadamente no reconocí nungun rostro. No se como habría reaccionado si hubiera sido alguno de mis amigos. Que vergüenza...

Me recargo en la pared y me tapo el rostro. Esto es un caos. Debo de intentarlo otra vez. Espero que sean los únicos calenturientos de por aquí.

Vuelvo a intentarlo y me encuentro con una habitación que se ha usado, al parecer, como bodega. Curiosa entró. De inmediato reconozco varios objetos de la tierra. Libros de literatura como didácticos, utensilios de cocina y armas blancas. Estas últimas me sorprendieron. Navajas, kunais, shurinken, puñales y muchas más cosas que comúnmente se usan como defensa o para lastimar a otros.

De una caja saco ropa bastante cómoda y de otra medicina tanto tradicional como contemporánea. Sigo rebuscando dando con tecnología de mi mundo, celulares que sorprendentemente tenían señal. GPS y comunicadores.

Esto me esta pareciendo muy raro. Parecía que se estaban preparando para la guerra. Río ante mis pensamiento. Eso sería ridículo.  
Sin poder evitarlo, sigo curiosiando entre las cajas hasta encontrar algo que me llamó la atención.

En una caja hasta el fondo, había dentro ropa mía, perfumes, objetos personales, algunas cosas del colegio y fotos. Encontre una mía junto a mis padres y abuelos. Todos parecíamos tan felices. Extrañaba tanto a los abuelos. Busque más fotografías. Encontré varias que había tomado con los del instituto. Otra con laeti y una mía de espaldas en bikini que le había quitado Castiel a Dake un día de vacaciones. Ese día habíamos ido todos juntos, realmente fue muy divertido oír hasta las peleas infantiles del delegado y el pelirrojo. Hasta la insoportable de Amber nos divirtió con sus coqueteos hacia Castiel y las caras de asco que este hacía.

Tras esa fotografia, se encontraba una mía de bebé. Esa nunca la había visto, según mis padres todas se perdieron. En ella estaba yo, no tenía duda pero ahí tenía unas pequeñas alas en mi espalda junto unos pequeñitos cuernos adornando mi frente.

Esa soy yo... Al lado de mi, casi cargandome salio un chico. Aparentemente de unos seis años que me miraba contento y con ternura. Tenía una apariencia igual a la mía pero de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes tal cual jade. Ese niño... Se parecía a Leiftan.

Leiftan es un daemon, como yo.  
La respuesta me llegó como un balde de agua helada. Por eso siempre me sentía cómoda con el, por eso sentía tanta familiaridad.

Oigo pasos que se detienen a fuera de la habitación en la que estoy. Espantada, me escondí entre las cajas. Una sombra entró sin más y agarro una caja con posiciones. Al final,  
También tienes cosas de este mundo.

Un poco de luz entró por la puerta dejándome ver el rostro del desconocido que acaba de entrar. Era el hombre enmascarado.  
Tapo mi boca para ahogar un jadeo de sorpresa. ¿Que hace aquí?

Sale tras agarrar la caja. Por primera vez tomó la desicion de seguirlo. Me escabulli tras de él sin que se diera cuenta, afortunadamente y gracias a las enseñanzas de Nevra.

Llegamos a una habitación un tanto peculiar a las demás. Era una puerta gigantisima con detalles hermosos en madera. Entró como si nada.

Pegue el oído contra la puerta para escuchar un poco de lo que hacía alli adentro.

-Si que tienen valor. Nunca pensé que esos dos de moverían. - Esa voz es la del enmascarado.

-Debemos confesar que ese friki de pacotilla nunca ha pensado en las consecuencias. - Castiel dice con su tono irónico.

-Y Alex es alguien que nunca abandonaría a su hermanos ni a sus amigos. La situación es un poco extraña. - Insinuó Nath.

-¿A que te refieres? - Con un poco de enojo tras su voz, el enmascarado pregunta.

-Sólo digo que es un chico muy justo. Me sorprende que no esté de nuestro lado. - Contesta sin titubear.

-En eso tienes razón. En cuanto se entero del plan el desistió y decidió buscarla por el mismo. Es raro que nos allá dejado atrás. - Lys apoyo a Nath. Están insinuando que lo que están haciendo estaba mal.

-Y ahora se ponen a actuar en nuestra contra. Ellos nunca harían algo así solo porque si. - Kentin participa en desacuerdo a todos.

Yo lo sé de que hablan pero concuerdo con ellos. Los gemelos son dignos de confianza y normalmente son justos.

-Entonces ¿Debo suponer que están de mi lado o del de él? - Esta vez oigo una voz diferente dirigirse hacia ellos quienes no contestan. Escucho pasos y me escondí detrás de una maseta grande que estaba al lado de la puerta.

Entonces veo como sale el hombre enmascarado sin su máscara. El hombre que tango me ha ayudado y a la vez causado caos en la guardia es el mismo amigo de mi infancia. Víctor... Es el hombre enmascarado.


	31. Chapter 31::Ataque y Escape

Me quedo paralizada en mi escondite. ¿Porque mi vida tuvo que volverse tan complicada? Escucho salir a los chicos tras de Viktor o debería decir Ashkore.  
Aquel chico que siempre fue un gran amigo para mí, que siempre me protegio y habló con sinceridad, me ha estado engañando. Me doy dando cuenta que de verdad nunca lo conocí de verdad.

-Estoy seguro que va a cometer una locura. - Refunfuño Castiel siguiendo a Viktor. Al pelirrojo se le veía disgustado, al igual que a los otros chicos.

Salgo del trance y decido seguirlos. Las palabras de Castiel me han preocupado.  
Fue tras ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. De verdad, cuando vuelva a ver a Nevra le daré las gracias de corazón, sus entrenamientos me han ayudado mucho en esta situación. Entran en una habitación mucho más grande que la anterior. Vaya casa.  
Cuando compruebo que lo hay nadie alrededor pego mi oreja a la puerta para escuchar.

-No estamos de acuerdo. - Kentin se escucha enojado.

-Lo que queríamos era tenerla a salvo. Deberíamos de parar con esta situación que solo traerá penurias. - Oigo por primera vez la voz enojada de Lys.

-Si, yo quería ponerla a salvo. - Viktor les da la razón. - Solo para después empezar mi plan. No se quedara así el que hayan destruido a todo mi clan. Ella estará segura y les regresaré a casa cuando pueda. Mientras tanto, si no van a participar, no se entrometan y vayan a jugar a los benditos a otra parte donde no les vea ni me hagan perder el tiempo.

-Tú... - Gruñe Nath.

Después de oír la voz de Nathaniel escucho mucho ajetreo adentro. Gritos y cosas volando.

-¡Espera, Nath, con la silla no! ¡Somos personas civilizadas! - Escucho como Lys forcejea con el rubio para quitarle la silla.  
Vaya locura es ahí dentro.

Decido entrar. Justo cuando entro me tuve que agachar para que una silla no me diera.

-¡Nath! - Grito enojada. Casi me mata.

Todos giran a verme sosprendidos interrumpiendo lo que hacían. Castiel era sujetado por Kentin ya que trataba de irse a golpes contra Viktor que estaba plácidamente sentado en un mullido sillón frente a una chimenea. Lys trataba de hacer que Nath bajara otra silla.

-¿Que hacen? - Me acerco a ellos.

Nath deja caer la silla a un lado de él mientras compone su postura. Lys Suspira aliviado mientras Castiel se safaba bruscamente del agarre de Kentin, mi amigo come galletas se acomodo el cuello.

-Estábamos jugando a las peleas. - Dice Kentin tratando de disfrazar la situación. Le lanzó una mirada interrogstiva que lo pone nervioso.

-Si, eso. - Castiel le quita interés patiando la silla que había dejado Nath en el suelo.

-Hmmm... - Lys se aclara la garganta. - Más importante que lo que hacíamos. ¿No deberías estar descansando?

Ante su interrogativa me doy cuenta que entre sin pensar. Debo de inventarme algo.

-Si, etto... Pero hicieron mucho ruido y vine a ver que sucedía. Ahora que ya se, ve voy. Me alegra que se lleven bien. - Digo tan rápidamente como un trabalenguas y salgo. Que alivio, no les di tiempo de hacer más preguntas.  
Me escondí y cuando vi que nadie iba a salir, me acerque para seguir escuchando.

-Sin importar lo que piensen, yo ya lo he decidido. - Viktor habla con decisión. - Atacare el Cuartel General.

Sin darle tiempo de decir algo más vuelvo a meterme a la habitación.

-¡No puedes hacerlo! - Corro hasta ponerme a su lado muy nerviosa.

-Si haces eso mucha gente saldrá lastimada. - Tomo su brazo implorando que me escuchara.

-Eso no debe de importarme, no cuando a ellos no les importo lastimar a los míos. - Sin inmutarse me miro con ternura. - Yo no soporto las injusticias, tu buen lo sabes. - Besa mi frente.

-Pues vas a cometer una. - Susurro asustada y retrocedo para que no me toque. - ¡No lo hagas, por favor!

-Como le dije a ellos, nada me hará cambiar de opinión. - Se levanta y me toma la muñeca con un poco de fuerza. - ¿Te importan ellos? No me puedes decir que son seres buenos, no cuando te hicieron perder a tus padres y tu vida en la tierra sin pensarlo dos veces. No cuando mataron a Yvone sin tocarse el alma primero.

-... - Lo miro sin saber que decir. Sus ojos están cargados de rabia y odio. Pero aún soy capaz de ver ese brillo de alegría que alguna vez vi en ellos.

-No son malos.. - Susurro. Ya una vez pensé en que sus acciones no eran correctas sin embargo no son malintencionados. Todo lo hacen para proteger a los suyos.

Viktor me mira triste. Por favor, no me mires así. Pienso.  
Me acaricia la mejilla con su mano transmitiendo su calor.

-No te pongas en mi contra. Solo espera y te darás cuenta que no estoy equivocado.

-Esto no puede ser... - Contrariada salgo huyendo de ahí.

Al parecer Viktor no parecía querer decistir así que tengo que darme prisa y avisarles. Pero ¿Puedo hacerlo a tiempo? Logre salir de ahí adentrandome al bosque. Un lugar oscuro y lúgubre.  
Siempre metiendo te en líos, Gardinne, pienso. Doy unos cuantos pasos asustada. No logro ver mucho.  
Oigo pasos, asustada comienzo a correr. No pensaba dejar que me atraparan. Tengo que avisarles a todos.  
Sigo corriendo hasta que doy un paso en falso y caigo rodando entre los árboles. Cuando paro, fue gracias a un árbol con el que golpee mi costado derecho. Duele mucho.

Mi cuerpo esta raspado, sucio y sangrando. Que dolor.  
Tras de mi vuelven a escucharse los pasos de los que me imagino son peones de Viktor. Como puedo me paro y camino agarrada de los árboles. Todavía no puedo rendirme.

* * *

🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️🏃 ️

Mientras Gardinne corre por escapar y avisar a sus amigos. Veamos que hace Viktor.

-Señor, no la encontramos por ninguna parte. - Informa un soldado unido a la causa de Viktor. Z

-Debemos ir a buscarla. - Castiel se para dispuesto a irse en su búsqueda junto con los demás. Pero los soldados los retienen.

-No, dejaremos que llegue a Eel. Estoy seguro que regresara más dócil. - Con una sonrisa maliciosa ordena que dejen de buscarla.

-Traiganlo. - Ordena y de inmediato traen a un perro negro.

-Ve y protegela. - Se miran a los ojos y el ser oscuro Obedece. Llendo de inmediato hacia Gardinne.

Sin importar que, Viktor juro protegerla. Y es lo que más quería hacer pero aun quedaban cosas por hacer.  
Toda Eldarya decairia por sus injusticias.


	32. Chapter 32

Tras correr horas y horas, me siento cansada. Mis piernas duelen, tengo hambre y no sé ni siquiera donde estoy.

Tal vez debí de ser un poco más astuta y tratar de convencer a Victor de que parara su ataque. Pero, es que, sus ojos y su tono de voz me daban a entender cuán decidido estaba a llevar acabo su plan.

No entendía razones, no veo motivos para su afán de odiar a los Eldaryanos.

Me acababa de enterar de muchas cosa. Demasiada información de golpe que me cauda un maremoto de emociones.

Soy un Daemon, Leiftan también lo es y, al parecer, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Su apariencia me atemoriza. Aquel ser que se presentó frente a mí la última vez que lo vi, no coincidía con el recuerdo del amable jefe de la guardia brillante.

Mis amigos era faelinne, al igual que yo. Todos de distintas razas, pero compartiendo sangre humana y faery.  
Eso no podía procesarlo aún. Por algo mi abuela y mi tía insistieron tanto en meterme en ese instituto. Ellas sabían que Sweet Amoris era un lugar especialmente diseñado para la adaptación de los faelinne en el mundo humano.

Viktor era un faery, un de los pocos dragones que hoy en día aún existían.  
Encontrarme con Viktor me dio mucha alegría pero toda esa emoción de convirtió en angustia. El no era mi amigo de la infancia que recordaba, el no era el mismo chico amable que antes. Ahora me he encontrado con un chico frío, con una sonrisa tan vacía que me daba escalofríos. Viktor solo buscaba venganza contra aquellos que osaron atentar contra los suyos. Demostrarles su valor y poderío, hacer que se arrepientan.

Y aunque, entiendo vagamente su sentimiento de frustración ante la injusticia que se cometió contra su especie, no puedo concebir que lastime a seres inocentes. No debería seguir con el río de sangre que trae la historia de Eldarya sobre su espalda. Ya no debería correr más sangre inocente.

Por eso debo de prevenir cuanto antes al Cuartel General y así evitar una tragedia.

-Ya no puedo más... - Digo antes de caer de rodilla. Mis piernas no tienes la fuerza necesaria para sostenerme.

Lloro llena de impotencia. Vaya inútil estoy hecha. Me recargo en un árbol sollozando con pesar.  
De repente, siento un cálido aliento tocar mi cuello. Sorprendida, alzo la vista encontrándome con dos hermosas joyas oscuras frente a mi pertenecientes a un enorme perro negro.  
Un par de bellos ojos negros me miran con curiosidad, me quedo prendada a ellos como si fueran mi única escapatoria.

Se acerca cada vez más a mi. La consciencia me dice que es peligroso, que me aleje. Sin embargo, mi corazón me pide que nunca me aparte de él.  
Finalmente dejo que se acerque a mí y el, su lengua, empieza a lamer mi cara. Más específicamente, mis mejillas... Esta limpiandome las lágrimas.  
Sonrió ante su gesto y estiró mi mano para acariciarlo. Titubeo aún no muy convencida, el al ver mi indecisión, acerca su cabeza a mi mano y hace que lo toque. Lo acarició suavemente, el cierra los ojos muy a gusto, al parecer le gusta que lo mimen.

-Muchas gracias, pequeño. Me has dado las fuerzas que necesitaba. - Le doy un beso en su cabeza.

Me trato de levantar sosteniendome del árbol pero un dolor agudo invade mi costado derecho. Me asomo y veo que me he golpeado fuertemente cuando caí contra ese árbol. Tengo un gran hematoma que parece bastante mal. Puede que tenga una que otra costilla rota.

Solo te has caído y mira como estas.¿Cómo pretendes querér ayudar? Pienso.

Antes de dejarme caer otra vez por el dolor, el perro negro me sostiene.

-Soy bastante pesada, lo siento. - Me abrazo a el, arrodillandome en el suelo. El lame mi cara y con su cabeza hace una señal de que me suba en el.

-¿Puedo? - Lo miro preocupada ante la posibilidad de lastimarlo debido a mi peso.

El cómo respuesta se acuesta frente a mí, quedando a mi altura para poder subir.  
Dudo un poco pero finalmente me acuesto encima de él. El perro se levanta con facilidad y comienza a correr. No parezco siquiera molestarle. Que animal tan impresionante.

-Gracias. ¿Podrías llevarme a Eel? - Le pregunto, el ante mi interrogará aúlla. Lo tomo como un si.

Lo abrazo para no caer. Su calor es muy reconfortante.  
Sin poder evitarlo, cierro los ojos y caigo dormida...

* * *

Cuando despierto, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Pero escucho mucho ruido a mi alrededor, gente escandalisada y un gruñido bastante feroz. Tal vez, sea de mi nuevo amigo, se le escucha muy enojado.  
Al abrir los ojos lo veo enroscado a mi de forma protectora, gruñiendo a todos alrededor nuestro. Cuando me paro, reconozco de inmediato donde me encuentro. Estoy en las afuera de Eel.

Los que están a nuestro alrededor son los miembro de la ciudad. Pero me miran desconcertados y hasta en cierto grado con miedo. Uno de ellos se acerca al perro negro con un hacha en mano dispuesto a atacarlo.

-¡Para, por favor! - No lo pienso dos veces antes de interponerme entre el hacha y el perro, no voy a permitir que lo lastimen.

-¡¿Pero que haces protegiendo a ese monstruo?! ¡Quítate! Lo eliminare antes de que lastime a alguien. - Me agarra del brazo y me jalonea para que me quite. Me esta causando mucho daño. Muerdo mi labio para no gritar, pero no logra moverme ni un centímetro.

-¡El no le hará daño a nadie! ¡Lo prometo! Así que, por favor, no lo lastimen. - Digo ya casi sin fuerzas. Veo todo borroso. Al final, al ya no poder oponerme más tiempo. Me pongo encima del perro protegiendo con mi cuerpo.

-No lo lastimen, por favor. - Suplico.

-Estas de su lado. Maldita humana, tu existencia es de mal augurio. Será mejor que los elimine a los dos. - El sujeto alza el hacha dispuesto a cumplir su palabra. El perro parece enojado y apuntó de querer atacarlo pero lo abrazo con fuerza para impedírselo. Lo protegere sin importar el que. Si ataca solo conseguiremos que lo maten.

Cierro los ojos resignada. Que ironía, vine para salvarlos y solo me encontré con mi muerte. Al final, este iba ser mi patético fin.

Espero el golpe, mi sangre volando a todos lados y la parte donde veo pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos pero eso nunca ocurre.

Alzó la cara con la mirada nublada. A penas y logro estar consciente.  
Veo como el hombre que me amenazaba hace unos instantes ahora estaba tirado en el suelo inconciente.  
Unos fuertes brazos me levantan, y con hace un gesto de reconocimiento al perro.

-Muchas gracias por traerla hasta aquí. Ven, vamos a llevarla a un lugar seguro. - Le dice. El perro le hace caso y nos sigue. Nos estamos adentrando al Cuartel General.

-Tu... - Por fin logró reconocerlo. Estoy tan contenta de volver a verlo.

-Tranquila, ya estas a salvo. Tu amigo estará bien, yo me haré cargo de él. Descansa, ya después me mantendrás al tanto. - Me aprieta entre sus brazos con delicadeza, como tratando de confirmar que soy real.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver. - Con tono dulce me susurra esas palabras y da un beso en mi frente.  
Sonrió antes de perder la conciencia.

Yo también estoy muy feliz de volverte a ver.

* * *

Hola. ¿Que tal? Aquí estoy de loca actualizando tan de madrugada.  
Para aclarar y antes que nada. Daré **datos importantes** atentas.

1- **Habrán cuatro rutas en total y serán Nevra, Ezarel, Valkyon y Leiftan.**

 **2- De ahora en adelante habrá un capítulo para cada chico. Así que, por ejemplo:publicaré el cap 123 divido en cuatro rutas. Así que ahora serán:, cap 123 RUTA LEIFTAN/VALKYON/NEVRA/EZAREL.**

 **3-Si hay dudas, quejas o hasta felicitaciones me gustaría leer todo lo que tengan que decir.**

 **4-Pronto tendrémos portada nueva, cortesía de una personita muy amable y que sospecho es un ángel.**

 **5-Los aprecio mucho grandes lectores.**

 **6-Este final lo dejo abierto para empezar con las rutas el siguiente capitulo. Así que quien la rescato pudo ser cualquier de los chicos. Mejor dicho, su preferido.**

Eso sería todo por ahora. Los quiero, hasta pronto.


	33. 32 EZAREL

Al abrir mis ojos sentí un profundo mareo que me hizo cerrarlos de nuevo. Me siento bastante mal.

Trato de sobrellevar mi dolor y me siento en la camilla donde estaba recostada. Observó a mi alrededor y reconozco perfectamente, estoy en la enfermería del cuartel.

Trato de llevar las manos a mi cabeza para que deje de dar vueltas pero solo una llega a mi cabeza, la otra no puedo subirla ya que algo la sostiene.

Al bajar la vista me encuentro con mi mano sujeta por un dormido elfo. Ahogo un grito de sorpresa en mi garganta.

Ezarel...de verdad es el quien esta aquí a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza sin ninguna intención de dejarme escapar lejos.

Con mi mano suelta acarició su cabello y contorneo su rostro con mis dedos. Unas cuantas lágrimas se me escapan y ruedan hasta caer en su rostro. Estoy tan feliz de verlo de nuevo, de poner estar cerca de él y ver que se encuentra bien.

Si soy sincera, el era uno de los principales motivos por los cuales quería regresar a advertirles sobre el ataque. No quería que nada malo le pasara y ver que se encuentra bien me da una gran tranquilidad y alegría.

-Llorando solo consigues verte aun más fea. - Escucho su voz. Busco su cara y nuestras miradas se encuentran.

Una descarga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo cuando alza su mano y acaricia mi rostro limpiando algunas lágrimas.

-Eres un imbécil. - Le digo tratando de hacer una sonrisa, pero lo único que logro es una horrible mueca.

El se ríe.

-¿Así es como le agradeces a tu salvador? Que descortés eres, humana torpe. - Comienza a molestarme, pero por extraño que parezca no logra hacerlo. Al contrario, me hace feliz sus bromas sin sentido.

-Gracias. - Me acerco a abrazarlo con fuerza. - Muchas gracias. - Lo aprieto más entre mis brazos.

Parece sorprendido y solo estoy esperando que me aviente lejos de él pero eso nunca ocurre.

En su lugar, me envuelve entre sus brazos de forma protectora y acaricia mi cabello.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Gardinne.

Lo escucho. Entre sus brazos sonrió llena de alegría. Me aferro a su ropa sin intención de dejarlo ir y el no pone objeción. Me levanta y me hace sentar sobre sus piernas para estar más cerca. Me sujeta firmemente y besa mi cabellos.

\- Por favor, no te vuelvas a ir. - Susurra suavemente en mi oído con voz triste.

Sin poder evitarlo sollozo abrazada a él.

-No es como si yo me fuera a propósito. - Bromeó para aligerar la situación.

Ezarel sonríe y me sigue el juego.

-Claro que lo haces. Si buscas llamar la atención hay diferentes maneras de lograrlo. - Acaricia suavemente mis costillas las que ya están envueltas con una firme venda. Veo en sus ojos un destello de preocupación. No me gusta verlo así.

-¿Así? ¿Como cuales? - Me separo un poco para mirarlo a la cara pero quedamos demasiado cerca, tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración y su nariz chocar con la mía.

Con su mirada fija en mis labios y voz ronca me demuestra.

-Como esta... - Besa mis labios.

Al principio el contacto es suave casi sin movimiento. Ya después, ambos correspondemos de manera lenta casi tortuosa para ir volviendonos cada vez más íntimos. Su lengua roza mis labios pidiéndome permiso para adentrarse a mi boca. De inmediato se lo concedo y comenzamos con una deliciosa danza con nuestras lenguas.

Sujeto suavemente su cabello entre mis dedos mientras el me estrecha suavemente entre sus brazos sin querer lastimarme.

-Ezarel...- Clamó su nombre con devoción. No se cuando llegue a tener todos estos sentimientos por el, sin embargo, no es algo que me disguste de ninguna manera.

Quiero estar por siempre a su lado. Sus manos se aventuran debajo de mi camisa con delicadeza. Aterciopelando mis heridas con su piel.

-¿Como te has herido así, tonta? - Deja mis labios para descender hasta mis costillas y besar aquel lugar. Luego besa mis brazos donde tengo algunos raspones.

-Me caí. - Respondo sonrojada por el gesto.

-¿Haciendo que? - Busco mi mirada y me confrontó. Me miraba con intencidad exigiendo la verdad.

-Huyendo. - Decido decir la verdad. El de inmediato pone una mirada de angustia. - Tengo que advertirle algo a Miiko.

Me levanto y le dejo a tras sin decirle nada, salgo de la enfermería y cuando llego a las escaleras intento bajarlas pero un fuerte dolor en mi abdomen me lo impide. Aun así busco bajar un escalón más.

Ahogo un jadeo, duele moverme. Intento dar otro pero de repente mis pies ya no tocan el suelo.

-Te llevare. - Ezarel me toma en sus brazos con cuidado y me lleva a la sala del cristal.

Al entrar me encuentro con una escena muy peculiar: Armin debajo de un montón de papeles mientras Alex trata de sacarlo jalandole de un brazo.

-Diles a todos que fue bueno mientras duró. - Armin deja caer su mano de forma dramática.

Alexy rueda los ojos y le deja ahí.

-Alex... - Le llamo.

El gira sobre sus tobillos y en automático se acerca a mi.

-Gardinne, ¿Como estas? Hay muchas cosas que hablar pero si no te sientes bien podemos hacerlo después. Me alegro que hayas vuelto. - Me da un beso en la mejilla contento de verme. Yo le sonrió algo nerviosa al sentir como Ezarel se tensaba ante el gesto de Alex.

Me hacía ilusión pensar que se puso celoso. Si tan solo supiera las preferencias de mi amigo.

-Estoy bien. Te contare todo, pero ahora necesito hablar con Miiko. - Le pido a Ez que me baje. Sin muchas ganas me baja.

-Creo que ahora deberás hablar con ellos. - Dice Ezarel con apatía.

-¿Eh? - Confundida miro a Alex, el de inmediato me dedica una sonrisa inocente. - ¿Sucedió algo mientras no estaba? - Le preguntó y el me toma de las manos nervioso. Espero no hayan hecho nada malo.

-Algo así, por un breve tiempo ahora somos jefes del cuartel general. ¿No es increíble? - Aprieta mis manos al verme sorprendida. No entiendo nada pero supongo que eso ahora es lo menos importante.

-Esta bien. - Asiento. Correspondo su apretón de mano y escucho como Ezarel bufa tras de nosotros. Sin cautela se acerca a nosotros y da un machetazo con su mano a nuestras manos obligándonos a soltarnos.

-Tus amigos son más astutos de lo que creíamos. - Sigue con su tono de apatía dirigida a mis amigos. Le ignoro y continuo hablando con Alex. Ahorita no había mucho tiempo.

-En ese caso traigo una advertencia. El cuartel general será atacado. - Digo con firmeza para que nadie dude de mis palabras. Entonces un gran silencio inunda el lugar. Ezarel y Alexy me miran con asombro.

-¡¿Que?! - Grita Armin reviviendo de entre su tumba de hojas. - ¡Eso era lo único que nos faltaba!

 **Hola.** **Reportando rápido.** **Escogí a Ez ya que fue el más pedido.** **Espero a verme adaptado bien a su personalidad y si no es así, acepto consejos.** **¿Quien será el siguiente?** **Gracias por su apoyo y espero puedan compartir la historia, (Ya que espero, es una historia apta para compartir) con sus amigos, grupos, páginas y conocidos. Para ir creciendo cada vez más.** **Gracias, buenas noches que descansen.**


	34. Chapter 32::Sentimientos VALKYON

Al abrir mis ojos sentí un profundo mareo que me hizo cerrarlos de nuevo. Me siento bastante mal.

Trato de sobrellevar mi dolor y me siento en la camilla donde estaba recostada. Observó a mi alrededor y reconozco perfectamente, estoy en la enfermería del cuartel.

Trato de llevar las manos a mi cabeza para que deje de dar vueltas pero solo una llega a mi cabeza, la otra no puedo subirla ya que algo la sostiene.  
Al bajar la vista me encuentro con mi mano sujeta por un dormido Valkyon.  
Ahogo un grito de sorpresa en mi garganta.

Valkyon...de verdad es el quien esta aquí a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza sin ninguna intención de dejarme escapar lejos.

Con mi mano suelta acarició su cabello y contorneo su rostro con mis dedos. Unas cuantas lágrimas se me escapan y ruedan hasta caer en su rostro. Estoy tan feliz de verlo de nuevo, de poner estar cerca de él y ver que se encuentra bien.

Si soy sincera, el era uno de los principales motivos por los cuales quería regresar a advertirles sobre el ataque. No quería que nada malo le pasara y ver que se encuentra bien me da una gran tranquilidad y alegría.

Inconscientemente aprieto su mano despertandolo. Somnoliento alza el rostro y nuestras miradas se conectan.  
Sonrió feliz entre lágrimas, él me devuelve el gesto pero de repente me toma de los hombros bruscamente y me observa espantado.

\- ¿Gardinne? ¡¿Que pasa?!¡¿Estas bien?!¡¿Te duele algo?! ¿Por qué lloras?

Niego omitiendo una mueca de dolor. Si bien nada me dolía, después de su trato recordé que estaba lastimada.

Pero aún así, una descarga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo cuando alza su mano y acaricia mi rostro limpiando algunas lágrimas.  
Entonces recuerdo, que el no me lastimo a propósito. Al contrario, lo hizo inconscientemente pensando en mí.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. - Tomo sus manos entre las mías y las acaricio disfrutando este momento íntimo entre los dos.

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien. - Me abraza con fuerza, esta vez, no pude evitar que un quejido de dolor se me escapara.

De inmediato Valkyon se separo de mi y me miro consternado. Me sentí mal al ver su rostro afligido. No quería que se sintiera mal. Así que, lo tomé entre mis brazos.

-Gracias. - Lo abrazo con fuerza. - Yo también estaba preocupada por ti. - Lo aprieto más entre mis brazos y lo voy recostando para quedar ambos acostados en la camilla. - Me alegra tanto ser capaz de estar contigo.

Parece sorprendido, pero poco a poco su cuerpo se relaja y me abraza firmemente por la cintura de forma protectora y acaricia mi espalda suavemente, mientras su rostro se resguarda en mi pecho.

-Gardinne... Te extrañe, no se que hubiera sido de mi si no volvías. Me hubiera vuelto loco del dolor. - Dice con tristeza.

Lo escucho. Entre sus brazos sonrió llena de alegría. Me aferro a su cuerpo sin intención de dejarlo ir y el no parece tener problema alguno con ello. Siempre ha sido tan sincero y abierto con sus palabras que a veces me sorprende gratamente como ahora.

\- Por favor, no te vuelvas a ir. - Susurra suavemente con voz triste.

Sin poder evitarlo sollozo abrazada a él.

-No es como si yo me fuera a propósito. - Bromeó para aligerar la situación.  
Valkyon niega y se acerca hasta quedar a la altura de mi cara. Ahora estamos frente a frente. Tan cerca que puedo sentir su cálida respiración que se agita por la incertidumbre.

-Lo sé - Acaricia suavemente mis costillas las que ya están envueltas con una firme venda. Veo en sus ojos un destello de preocupación. No me gusta verlo así.

-No permitiré que te vuelvan a alejar de mi lado. Te protegere, lo juro. - Con su mirada fija en mis ojos y voz ronca me promete.

No veo ni una pisca de duda en sus palabras. Me siento enternecida por sus palabras e inconscientemente me acerque a sus labios anhelando su calor.

El no se aleja, al contrario, me observa con ansias.  
Decidida, junto mis labios con los suyos en un esperado beso.  
Al principio el contacto es suave casi sin movimiento. Ya después, ambos correspondemos de manera lenta casi tortuosa para ir volviendonos cada vez más íntimos. Su lengua roza mis labios pidiéndome permiso para adentrarse a mi boca. De inmediato se lo concedo y comenzamos con una deliciosa danza con nuestras lenguas.  
Sujeto suavemente su cabello entre mis dedos mientras el me estrecha suavemente entre sus brazos sin querer lastimarme.

Así es como, sin saberlo, también le estaba prometiendo protegerlo de todo sin importar dar mi vida.

-Valkyon...- Clamó su nombre con devoción. No se cuando llegue a tener todos estos sentimientos por el, sin embargo, no es algo que me disguste de ninguna manera.

Quiero estar por siempre a su lado. Sus manos se aventuran debajo de mi camisa con delicadeza. Aterciopelando mis heridas con su piel.

-¿Como te has herido así? - Deja mis labios para repartir besos por toda mi cara y mirarme a los ojos mientras acariciaba mi pelo esperando una respuedta

-Me caí. - Respondo sonrojada por el gesto.

Me mira no conforme con la respuesta. Entonces decido darle más detalles.

-Me resbale mientras escapaba. - Decido decir la verdad. El de inmediato pone una mirada de angustia. - Tengo que advertirle algo a Miiko.

Me levanto y le dejo a tras sin decirle nada, salgo de la enfermería y cuando llego a las escaleras intento bajarlas pero un fuerte dolor en mi abdomen me lo impide. Aun así busco bajar un escalón más.  
Ahogo un jadeo, duele moverme. Intento dar otro pero de repente mis pies ya no tocan el suelo.

-Te llevare. - Valkyon me toma en sus brazos con cuidado y me lleva a la sala del cristal.

Al entrar me encuentro con una escena muy peculiar: Armin debajo de un montón de papeles mientras Alex trata de sacarlo jalandole de un brazo.

-Diles a todos que fue bueno mientras duró. - Armin deja caer su mano de forma dramática.

Alexy rueda los ojos y le deja ahí.

-Alex... - Le llamo.

El gira sobre sus tobillos y en automático se acerca a mi.

-Gardinne, ¿Como estas? Hay muchas cosas que hablar pero si no te sientes bien podemos hacerlo después. Me alegro que hayas vuelto. - Me da un beso en la mejilla contento de verme. Va a darme otro beso en la mejilla contraria, pero Valkyon da un paso a tras dejándolo colgado en el aire.  
Giro a verle, esta muy serio y mira con desconfianza a Alex.

Me hacía ilusión pensar que se puso celoso. Si tan solo supiera las preferencias de mi amigo.

-Estoy bien. Te contare todo, pero ahora necesito hablar con Miiko. - Le pido a Valkyon que me baje pero no lo hace.

-Aun no estas bien del todo. - Dice firmemente sin dejarme espacio para alguna objeción. - Además, creo que no es con Miiko con quien deberías hablar. Sino, con ellos. - Con un poco de disgusto en su voz indica a los gemelos.

-¿Eh? - Confundida miro a Alex, el de inmediato me dedica una sonrisa inocente. - ¿Sucedió algo mientras no estaba? - Le preguntó y el me toma de las manos nervioso. Espero no hayan hecho nada malo.

-Algo así, por un breve tiempo ahora somos jefes del cuartel general. ¿No es increíble? - Aprieta mis manos al verme sorprendida. No entiendo nada pero supongo que eso ahora es lo menos importante.

-Esta bien. - Asiento. Correspondo su apretón de mano y escucho como Valkyon bufa tras de nosotros y sin miramientos, quita las manos de Alex de encima de las mías y pone las suyas.

-No creo que debas de tocarla tanto para explicárselo. - Oigo sorprendida su tono de apatía hacia mis amigos. Sacudo la cabeza dejándolo pasar y continuo hablando con Alex. Ignorando la sonrisa pícara que mi amigo peliazul me dedico. Ahorita no había mucho tiempo.

-En ese caso traigo una advertencia. El cuartel general será atacado. - Digo con firmeza para que nadie dude de mis palabras. Entonces un gran silencio inunda el lugar. Valkyon y Alexy me miran con asombro.

-¡¿Que?! - Grita Armin reviviendo de entre su tumba de hojas. - ¡Eso era lo único que nos faltaba! 

Hola.  
Tna tan, pronto será el turno de nuestro amado vampiro y después de nuestro traídor favorito 😋  
Gracias por su apoyo y, sinceramente, díganme que les parece esta nueva dinámica.  
Que chico tiene el mejor cap hasta Ahora? Ezarel o Valkyon?

Y~lectores fantasma, reportense que quiero conocerles.  
Hay algún chico por aquí?


	35. 32::Sentimientos NEVRA

Al abrir mis ojos sentí un profundo mareo que me hizo cerrarlos de nuevo. Me siento bastante mal.

Trato de sobrellevar mi dolor y me siento en la camilla donde estaba recostada. Observó a mi alrededor y reconozco perfectamente, estoy en la enfermería del cuartel.

Trato de llevar las manos a mi cabeza para que deje de dar vueltas pero solo una llega a mi cabeza, la otra no puedo subirla ya que algo la sostiene.

Al bajar la vista me encuentro con mi mano sujeta por un dormido vampiro. Ahogo un grito de sorpresa en mi garganta.

Nevra ...de verdad es el quien esta aquí a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza sin ninguna intención de dejarme escapar lejos.

Con mi mano suelta acarició su cabello y contorneo su rostro con mis dedos. Unas cuantas lágrimas se me escapan y ruedan hasta caer en su rostro. Estoy tan feliz de verlo de nuevo, de poner estar cerca de él y ver que se encuentra bien.

Si soy sincera, el era uno de los principales motivos por los cuales quería regresar a advertirles sobre el ataque. No quería que nada malo le pasara y ver que se encuentra bien me da una gran tranquilidad y alegría.

-Es increíble que aun llorando conserves tu belleza. - Escucho su voz. Busco su cara y nuestras miradas se encuentran.

Una descarga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo cuando alza su mano y acaricia mi rostro limpiando algunas lágrimas.

-Gracias. - Le digo tratando de hacer una sonrisa, pero lo único que logro es una horrible mueca.

El se ríe.

-Nunca digo mentiras.- Comienza a acercarse a mi rostro peligrosamente tratando de molestarme, pero por extraño que parezca no logra hacerlo. Al contrario, me hace feliz sus bromas sin sentido.

-Gracias. - Me acerco a abrazarlo con fuerza. - Muchas gracias. - Lo aprieto más entre mis brazos. Estoy sonrojada, al grado que puedo competir con una manzana madura pero no me importa, me encanta tenerlo entre mis brazos.

Parece sorprendido y solo estoy esperando una reacción suya. Creo que me va a rechazar pero en su lugar, me envuelve entre sus brazos de forma protectora y acaricia mi cabello. Suelta una leve carcajada, parece feliz.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Gardinne.

Lo escucho. Entre sus brazos sonrió llena de alegría. Me aferro a su ropa sin intención de dejarlo ir y el no pone objeción. De repente, se separa de mi, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y pega mi frente contra la suya. Me sujeta firmemente y besa mis párpados.

\- No me dejes solo de nuevo, por favor. - Susurra suavemente en mi oído con voz triste.

Sin poder evitarlo sollozo y tomo su cara entre mis manos de igual manera que el.

-No es como si yo me fuera a propósito. - Bromeó para aligerar la situación.

Nevra sonríe y me sigue el juego.

-Lo sé... Y me carcome no haber hecho algo para evitar que te llevarán. Lo siento, prometí protegerte y te he fallado. - Acaricia suavemente mis costillas, las que ya a estas alturas ya se encontraban envueltas con una firme venda. Veo en sus ojos un destello de preocupación. No me gusta verlo así.

Me separo un poco para mirarlo a la cara, estamos demasiado cerca, tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración y su nariz chocar con la mía.

Mi mirada se centra en sus labios. Se muestran frente a mí torturandome, quiero besarlo.

El adivina mi intención, no lo se, pero se acerca aún más a mi.

-No digas eso, lo que paso no es culpa de nadie. - Nuestros labios se rozan mientras hablo. Así que decido cortar la distancia y lo beso.

Al principio el contacto es suave casi sin movimiento. Ya después, ambos correspondemos de manera lenta casi tortuosa para ir volviendonos cada vez más íntimos. Su lengua roza mis labios pidiéndome permiso para adentrarse a mi boca. De inmediato se lo concedo y comenzamos con una deliciosa danza con nuestras lenguas.

Sujeto suavemente su cabello entre mis dedos mientras el me estrecha suavemente entre sus brazos sin querer lastimar me. Y va recostadome en la camilla.

-Nevra...- Clamó su nombre con devoción. No se cuando llegue a tener todos estos sentimientos por el, sin embargo, no es algo que me disguste de ninguna manera.

Quiero estar por siempre a su lado. Sus manos se aventuran debajo de mi camisa con delicadeza. Aterciopelando mis heridas con su piel.

-Dime¿Quien te ha herido asi? - Deja mis labios para descender hasta mis costillas y besar aquel lugar. Luego besa mis brazos donde tengo algunos raspones. Se apoya en sus manos y me deja acorralada entre sus brazos.

Debo admitir que desde aquí abajo tengo un excelente vista. Es tan guapo con su negro cabello cayendo en rostro.

-Me caí. - Respondo sonrojada por la vista. Maldito vampiro ¿Por que tenias que ser tan sexi?

-¿Haciendo que? - Busco mi mirada y me confrontó. Me miraba con intencidad exigiendo la verdad.

-Huyendo. - Decido decir la verdad. El de inmediato pone una mirada de angustia. - Tengo que advertirle algo a Miiko.

Me levanto y le dejo a tras sin decirle nada, salgo de la enfermería y cuando llego a las escaleras intento bajarlas pero un fuerte dolor en mi abdomen me lo impide. Aun así busco bajar un escalón más.

Ahogo un jadeo, duele moverme. Intento dar otro pero de repente mis pies ya no tocan el suelo.

-Te llevare. - Nevra me toma en sus brazos con cuidado y me lleva a la sala del cristal.

Al entrar me encuentro con una escena muy peculiar: Armin debajo de un montón de papeles mientras Alex trata de sacarlo jalandole de un brazo.

-Diles a todos que fue bueno mientras duró. - Armin deja caer su mano de forma dramática.

Alexy rueda los ojos y le deja ahí.

-Alex... - Le llamo.

El gira sobre sus tobillos y en automático se acerca a mi.

-Gardinne, ¿Como estas? Hay muchas cosas que hablar pero si no te sientes bien podemos hacerlo después. Me alegro que hayas vuelto. - Me da un beso en la mejilla contento de verme. Yo le sonrió algo nerviosa al sentir como Nevra se tensaba ante el gesto de Alex y truena la boca. Mi amigo lo observa a detalle y se acuerda de la vez que lo molesto al verla con otra chica. De hecho, esa fue la primera vez que se vieron.

-¿Como estas cariño? - Bofa divirtiéndose.

Nevra se pone rojo y muy nervioso.

-Callate-Gruñe entre dientes. Parece enojado.

-No te decía a ti. - Sonrió y me beso cerca de los labios. Lo miro sorprendida, no se que tramara ahora.

Nevra retrocede y lo empuja.

-No te vuelvas a acercar así a ella o me olvidare de que seas el jefe. - Brama abrazandome con demasiada protección.

Al verle, esta bastante enojado, me hacía ilusión pensar que se puso celoso. Si tan solo supiera las preferencias de mi amigo y sus planes malévolos.

-¿Jefe? ¿Eh? - Confundida miro a Alex, el de inmediato me dedica una sonrisa inocente. - ¿Sucedió algo mientras no estaba? - Le preguntó y el me toma de las manos nervioso. Espero no hayan hecho nada malo.

-Algo así, por un breve tiempo ahora somos jefes del cuartel general. ¿No es increíble? - Aprieta mis manos al verme sorprendida. No entiendo nada pero supongo que eso ahora es lo menos importante.

-Esta bien. - Asiento. Correspondo su apretón de mano y escucho como Nevra bufa tras de nosotros y lanza una mirada asesina a Alex. El peliazul me suelta de inmediato y alza las manos en forma de rendición.

-Tus amigos son más astutos de lo que creíamos. - Dice con tono de apatía. Ni le presto mucha atención y continuo hablando con Alex. Ahorita no había mucho tiempo.

-En ese caso traigo una advertencia. El cuartel general será atacado. - Digo con firmeza para que nadie dude de mis palabras. Entonces un gran silencio inunda el lugar. Nevra y Alexy me miran con asombro.

-¡¿Que?! - Grita Armin reviviendo de entre su tumba de hojas. - ¡Eso era lo único que nos faltaba!

 **Hola.** **Ahora fue el turno de nuestro querido vampiro. Espero les haya gustado y disfrutado.** **Tal vez, solo tal vez, si hay más de cinco comentarios en la noche-madrugada subo la parte de Leiftan y el capitulo 33. Solo para hacer las cosas divertidas.** **Nos leemos al rato.**


	36. 32::Sentimientos LEIFTAN

Al abrir mis ojos sentí un profundo mareo que me hizo cerrarlos de nuevo. Me siento bastante mal.

Trato de sobrellevar mi dolor y me siento en la camilla donde estaba recostada. Observó a mi alrededor y reconozco perfectamente, estoy en la enfermería del cuartel.

Trato de llevar las manos a mi cabeza para que deje de dar vueltas pero solo una llega a mi cabeza, la otra no puedo subirla ya que algo la sostiene.

Al bajar la vista me encuentro con mi mano sujeta por un dormido Leiftan Ahogo un grito de sorpresa en mi garganta.

Leiftan ...de verdad es el quien esta aquí a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza, sin ninguna intención de dejarme escapar lejos.

Con mi mano suelta acarició su cabello y contorneo su rostro con mis dedos temblorosos. Unas cuantas lágrimas se me escapan y ruedan hasta caer en su rostro. Estoy tan feliz de verlo de nuevo, de poder estar cerca de él y ver que se encuentra bien. Mientras una parte de mi está llena de incertidumbre.

Si soy sincera, el era uno de los principales motivos por los cuales quería regresar a advertirles sobre el ataque, aunque tengo la sospecha de que el ya lo sabe. No quería que nada malo le pasara y ver que se encuentra bien me da una gran tranquilidad y alegría.

-No llores, por favor. No me gusta verte así. . - Escucho su voz. Busco su cara y nuestras miradas se encuentran.

Una descarga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo cuando alza su mano y acaricia mi rostro limpiando algunas lágrimas.

-Tú... . - Le digo tratando de hacer una sonrisa, pero lo único que logro es una horrible mueca.

El sonríe con ternura. Al ver detalladamente su rostro, por mi mente pasa la imagen de él con aspecto demoníaco. Le doy un golpe a su mano para que deje de tocarme y retiro la otra de su agarre, llevando ambas manos a mi pecho en forma protectora.

Leiftan pone una sonrisa triste. No me agrada verlo así. De repente suelta una risa irónica y se acerca a mi y me obliga a recostarme en la camilla.

Estoy asustada y no logro reaccionar a tiempo y ahora, Leiftan esta sobre mis caderas y tiene mis muñecas agarradas por sus manos, cada una al lado de mi cabeza.

-¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Que tanto te han contado? - Pregunta seriamente. Sus hermosos ojos verdes me penetran interrogantes. Nunca los había visto tan vivaces.

-N.. Nada. En realidad, no me dijeron nada. - Respondo. Al principio con timidez y después con seguridad. - ¿Tu me respondieras? ¿Me contaras toda la verdad?

Parece sorprendido y solo estoy esperando una respuesta negativa. Pero en su lugar, suelta mis muñecas y me envuelve entre sus brazos de forma protectora y acaricia mi cabello.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Gardinne. Y que quieras escucharme me alivia. Pensé que no me ibas a dar la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas.

Lo escucho. Entre sus brazos sonrió llena de un poco te tranquilidad. Me aferro a su ropa sin intención de dejarlo ir y el no pone objeción. Este es el Leiftan en el cual puedo confiar. Me sujeta firmemente y besa mi cabellos.

\- Por favor, promete que me escucharas y no me darás un juicio injusto. - Susurra suavemente en mi oído con voz triste.

Sin poder evitarlo sollozo abrazada a él. Es lo que más deseo. Anhelo que Du verdad sea lo suficientemente buena para no condenarlo.

-No es como si yo fuera tu verdugo. - Bromeó para aligerar la situación.

Leiftan sonríe y me responde seriamente.

-Lo eres. Tu eres la única capaz de juzgarme y sentenciarme - Acaricia suavemente mis costillas las que ya están envueltas con una firme venda. Veo en sus ojos un destello de preocupación combinado con un sentimiento más oscuro. Tal vez, odio o resentimiento, no logro explicarlo. No me gusta verlo así.

Me separo un poco para mirarlo a la cara pero quedamos demasiado cerca, tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración y su nariz chocar con la mía.

Con su mirada fija en mis labios, cumple mi deseo. ¿Cómo es que puedo querer a este ser inesperadamente maligno? ¿Como puedo dejar de quererlo?

Besa mis labios.

Al principio el contacto es suave casi sin movimiento. Ya después, ambos correspondemos de manera lenta casi tortuosa para ir volviendonos cada vez más íntimos. Su lengua roza mis labios pidiéndome permiso para adentrarse a mi boca. De inmediato se lo concedo y comenzamos con una deliciosa danza con nuestras lenguas.

Sujeto suavemente su cabello entre mis dedos mientras el me estrecha suavemente entre sus brazos sin querer lastimarme.

-Leiftan ..- Clamó su nombre con devoción. No se cuando llegue a tener todos estos sentimientos por el. Sentimientos que me atormentan sin piedad.

Sin embargo, quiero estar por siempre a su lado.

Sus manos se aventuran debajo de mi camisa con delicadeza. Aterciopelando mis heridas con su piel.

-¿Como te has herido así? - Deja mis labios para descender hasta mis costillas y besar aquel lugar. Luego besa mis brazos donde tengo algunos raspones. Se escucha bastante enojado.

-Me caí. - Respondo sonrojada por el gesto.

-¿Haciendo que? - Busco mi mirada y me confrontó. Me miraba con intencidad exigiendo la verdad.

-Huyendo. - Decido decir la verdad. El de inmediato pone una mirada de angustia. - Tengo que advertirle algo a Miiko.

Me levanto y le dejo a tras sin decirle nada. No es como si pudiera co fiar en el. Salgo de la enfermería y cuando llego a las escaleras intento bajarlas pero un fuerte dolor en mi abdomen me lo impide. Aun así busco bajar un escalón más.

Ahogo un jadeo, duele moverme. Intento dar otro pero de repente mis pies ya no tocan el suelo.

-Te llevare. - Leiftan me toma en sus brazos con cuidado y me lleva a la sala del cristal. Me sorprende que me esté ayudando, yo pensé que se iba a oponer.

Al entrar me encuentro con una escena muy peculiar: Armin debajo de un montón de papeles mientras Alex trata de sacarlo jalandole de un brazo.

-Diles a todos que fue bueno mientras duró. - Armin deja caer su mano de forma dramática.

Alexy rueda los ojos y le deja ahí.

-Alex... - Le llamo.

El gira sobre sus tobillos y en automático se acerca a mi.

-Gardinne, ¿Como estas? Hay muchas cosas que hablar pero si no te sientes bien podemos hacerlo después. Me alegro que hayas vuelto. - Me da un beso en la mejilla contento de verme. Yo le sonrió algo nerviosa al sentir como Leiftan se tensaba ante el gesto de Alex, al que, con una simple mirada atemoriza logrando alejarlo de mi.

Me hacía ilusión pensar que se puso celoso. Si tan solo supiera las preferencias de mi amigo.

-Estoy bien. Te contare todo, pero ahora necesito hablar con Miiko. - Le pido a Leiftan que me baje y sin muchas ganas lo hace.

-Creo que ahora deberás hablar con ellos. - Dice Leiftan con apatía.

-¿Eh? - Confundida miro a Alex, el de inmediato me dedica una sonrisa inocente. - ¿Sucedió algo mientras no estaba? - Le preguntó y el me toma de las manos nervioso. Espero no hayan hecho nada malo.

-Algo así, por un breve tiempo ahora somos jefes del cuartel general. ¿No es increíble? - Aprieta mis manos al verme sorprendida. No entiendo nada pero supongo que eso ahora es lo menos importante.

-Esta bien. - Asiento. Correspondo su apretón de mano y escucho como Leiftan bufa tras de nosotros.

-Sueltala ahora o perderás tus manos - Sigue con su tono de apatía dirigida a mi amigo pero ahora combinado con recelo. Estoy sorprendida por sus palabras pero no les doy mucha imortacia y continuo hablando con Alex. Ahorita no había mucho tiempo.

-En ese caso traigo una advertencia. El cuartel general será atacado. - Digo con firmeza para que nadie dude de mis palabras. Entonces un gran silencio inunda el lugar. Leiftan y Alexy me miran con asombro.

-¡¿Que?! - Grita Armin reviviendo de entre su tumba de hojas. - ¡Eso era lo único que nos faltaba!

 **Hola. Lo prometido es deuda.** **Ahora solo falta el capitulo 33. ¿Quien será el primer chico esta vez?** **Pronto subiré una novela original mia de mi. Si gustan la subiré dentro de poco y podrán leerla en mi lista de creación**.

Sin más, me retiro. Hasta pronto.


	37. 33 razón VALKYON

-¿Ustedes sabían que ellos estaban aquí? - Les preguntó a los gemelos, quienes asienten con avidez.

-Si, de hecho, nosotros llegamos con ellos.

-¿Cómo? Expliquense. - Les interrogó aún en brazos de Valkyon, quien se ha negado a bajarme al suelo desde que llegamos.

-Pues... 'El enmascarado' - Me lanza una mirada llena de significado.

Hasta ahora no hemos querido decir el nombre de Viktor, protegiéndolo todavía y no se la razón de nuestro actuar. No entiendo el porqué queremos seguir protegiéndolo.

-Nos busco en el instituto y nos contó la teoría de que estabas en otro mundo.. Los chicos y nosotros ya estábamos desesperados de que no encontrarte y que nadie te recordará, así que fue fácil creerle y vernos envueltos en la travesía de venir a buscarte y traerte de vuelta con nosotros.

Al momento de escuchar eso último, Valkyon da un pequeño salto y afirma su agarre en mi cuerpo. Inconscientemente reaccionó a la idea de irme de aquí.

Me abrazo a su cuello, dándole un poco de tranquilidad. Pero si lo pienso bien, no se que haré si surge ante mi la oportunidad de irme a mi hogar.

-Nos trajo a través de un círculo de setas. - Hizo con sus manos un círculo en el aire.

-Un círculo de hechicera. - Murmura Valkyon para si mismo pero Armin lo escucho y asíntio.

-Exacto grandulon. Los primeros en entrar fue un par muy inusual. ¿Cuál crees que sea Gardinne? - Armin me mira aguantandose la risa.

Un par inusual... Solo puedo pensar en los dos que siempre están peleando.

-¿Castiel y Nathaniel? - Sorprendida le contestó. Es raro que hagan algo juntos.

-¡Si! - Estalla en carcajadas. - Yo obligue a Alex a entrar después de ellos. ¡Fue sorprendente ver como desaparecían! y cuando llegamos, los encontramos muy abrazaditos.

Lo cuenta muy emocionado. Alex y yo nos contagiados un poco de su risa. Pero, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Valkyon, aclaró mi voz y le pido a los chicos que continúen con su relato.

-En fin, llegando nos contó la historia que me imagino te contó a ti. - Alex corto el tema ante la presencia de Valkyon. Aunque creo que lo que hizo fue lo correcto, me hubiera gustado comparan las versiones que nos contó a cada quien. Ya será en otra ocasión.

\- Armin y yo no estuvimos de acuerdo en sus intenciones ya que son injustas. Lo único que buscamos era traerte de vuelta con nosotros, por eso llegamos aquí en tu búsqueda. Te encontramos y ya deberíamos de estar de vuelta en París pero... - Hace una pausa de suspenso. Diablos, debería de dejar los juegos para otro instante. - Creo que sería cruel irnos y dejar a este fantástico mundo a merced del loco enmascarado. - Suspira y se revuelve el cabello.

Me va a dar un derrame nasal. ¡Por el oráculo! Alex es tan guapo y sexi, es una crueldad que le gusten los hombres.

Suspiro resignada, no hay nada que pueda hacer contra eso.

Los chicos me miran sorprendidos.

-¿Que sucede? - Me miran extrañados.

-No nada. - Vuelvo a suspirar. No iba a decirles que sufro porque mi amigo no sea ligable.

-Entiendo. Si ese es el caso, hay que buscar una manera de contraatacar para que no causen mucho estragos. - Digo decidida a proteger a todos.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Grandulon. - Armin se dirige a Valkyon. - ¿Puedes llevarla a su habitación para que descanse y luego regresar a plantear estrategias con nosotros?

El albino concuerda con el y camina conmigo hacia la salida sin escuchar mis quejas.

-No, yo también quiero ayudar. - Protesto.

-No, en tu estado actual no serás más que un estorbo. - Con firmeza me reprende.

Al oírlo me quedo sin palabras y salimos de la sala del cristal hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Le deja en la cama con delicadeza y le doy la espalda.

Sus palabras me dolieron porque se que es cierto. Me siento tan patética e incompetente.

De acerca a mi y me da un beso en la cabeza.

-Te mantendré al tanto de la situación. - Remueve mis cabellos antes de salir de la habitación.

Eso no me basta. Necesito sentirme útil. Espero unos minutos para después salir de mi cuarto.

Aun tengo un profundo dolor en mis cosillas pero creo poder aguantarlo. Recargada en la pared de los pasillos veo como van y vienen varios miembros de las guardias en función de distintas misiones. Todos están trabajando duro para proteger la Eel.

Sonrio levemente a varios rostros conocidos pero me ignoran. Desconcertada, siento el deseo de ver a mis amigas. Ykhar debe de estar muy ocupada pero quiero verla.

Justo cuando voy a llegar cerca de su habitación. La puerta de su cuarto se abre y sale ella. Nos encontramos frente a frente. Quiero abrazarla, la extrañe mucho.

Le sonrió y me acerco para estrecharla en mis brazos y decirle cuanto la estrañe. Pero me ignora y sigue su camino.

¿Por qué se comporta así conmigo? Extrañada la detengo de la muñeca. De inmediato se gira dedicandome una mirada llena de recelo.

-¿Ykahr? - Quiero preguntar que le sucede pero una cachetada me hace caer al suelo lastimandome más mis heridas.

-No vuelvas a tocarme ni hablarme. - Me dice antes de irse.

Desde el suelo, la miro alejarse. Muerdo mis labios para no gritar y bajo la mirada para esconder mis lágrimas, me duele mucho el cuerpo pero sobre todo, me lastima su actitud conmigo. ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto?

Los miembros que pasan junto a mí me ignoran y empujan levemente.

Al aparecer, no soy bienvenida.

Como puedo, me levanto con ayuda de la pared. Eso no me va a detener ahora. Me recargo en la pared y cierro los ojos para recuperar fuerzas.

Sigo mi camino apoyada de la pared. Al llegar a la herrería, a la que fui en busca de Valkyon, veo como el albino corre en dirección hacia la mazmorra.

Intrigada le sigo. Tomo aire antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras. Esto va a doler.

Después de un breve momento, llegó al lugar donde estaba Valkyon, junto a Nevra, Ezarel y Miiko.

Estaban rodeando algo. Intrigada me acerco más sin dar a conocer mi presencia.

Al estar más cerca, veo como un líquido rojo recorre el pido frente a los chicos.

Ya asustada ante aquel olor metálico que empezaba a inundar la habitación me acerco un poco más logrando ver al perro negro, que me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí, acostado en el suelo rodeado de un charco de sangre. Ante las miradas sin resentimientos de los chicos y Miiko, ellos lo habían matado.

-¡NO! - Grito casi desgarrandome la garganta. No, esto no puede ser verdad.

Lo más rápido que me puedo, corro hasta llegar al animal. Me dejo caer de rodillas al lado de el y temblorosa lo toco. Tanteo su pulso y busco su respiración, más no la siento.

Esta muerto.

Me abrazo al cuerpo frío de mi amigo ahogada en lágrimas. Esto no es verdad, no es justo.

¿Qué más querían arrebatarme?

-Gardinne... - Escucho la voz de Valkyon acercándose. Se oye compasivo de mi, pero no, el no siente nada. Ni el ni ninguno de ellos es capaz de compadecer mi dolor.

-¡No te acerques a mi! - Gruño sin soltar a mi amigo.

-Te estas manchando de sangre, humana torpe. - Ezarel dice con tono de amabilidad y trata de acercarse a mi. No, ya no me van a engañar.

-¡Que no se acerquen! - Vuelvo a gruñir pero esta vez con más fuerza.

Abrazo con firmeza el cuerpo del perro. Cuanto lo siento, siento tanto no haberte protegido.

-Lo sentimos tanto, no pudimos hacer nada Gardinne. - Nevra se agacha a mi altura para mirar con tristeza a mi amigo.

-Ustedes no sienten nada. - Digo con odio haciendo que ellos se sorprendan.

Viktor tenía razón. Son unos monstruos que actúan injustamente. Siempre tuvo la maldita razón. Viktor... Abuela... Chicos... Amigo... ¿Qué debería hacer?

 **Hola.** **Actualizando de madrugada como siempre para no perder la costumbre.** **Y a todos mis lectores gracias por leer.** **Este capítulo creo que es muy general para todas las historias pero ustedes dirán.** **Espero les guste, comenten y compartan la historia entre sus amigos.** **Hasta pronto.**


	38. 33 Razón EZAREL

-¿Ustedes sabían que ellos estaban aquí? - Les preguntó a los gemelos, quienes asienten con avidez.

-Si, de hecho, nosotros llegamos con ellos.

-¿Cómo? Expliquense. - Les interrogó con Ezarel sujetandome levemente por la cintura. Es como si sintiera que al soltarme me rompería.

-Pues... 'El enmascarado' - Me lanza una mirada llena de significado.

Hasta ahora no hemos querido decir el nombre de Viktor, protegiéndolo todavía y no se la razón de nuestro actuar. No entiendo el porqué queremos seguir protegiéndolo.

-Nos busco en el instituto y nos contó la teoría de que estabas en otro mundo.. Los chicos y nosotros ya estábamos desesperados de que no encontrarte y que nadie te recordará, así que fue fácil creerle y vernos envueltos en la travesía de venir a buscarte y traerte de vuelta con nosotros.

Al momento de escuchar eso último, Ezarel da un pequeño salto y afirma su agarre en mi cuerpo. Inconscientemente reaccionó a la idea de irme de aquí. Veo una clara mueca de dolor dibujarse en su rostro levemente.

Me abrazo a su cintura, tratando de darle un poco de tranquilidad. Pero si lo pienso bien, no se que haré si surge ante mi la oportunidad de irme a mi hogar.

-Nos trajo a través de un círculo de setas. - Hizo con sus manos un círculo en el aire.

-Malditos círculos de hechicera traedores de humanos inutiles. - Murmura Ezarel para si mismo pero Armin lo escucho y asíntio ignorando su frase despectiva sobre nuestra raza.

-Exacto Link. Los primeros en entrar fue un par muy inusual. ¿Cuál crees que sea Gardinne? - Armin me mira aguantandose la risa.

Un par inusual... Solo puedo pensar en los dos que siempre están peleando.

-¿Castiel y Nathaniel? - Sorprendida le contestó. Es raro que hagan algo juntos.

-¡Si! - Estalla en carcajadas. - Yo obligue a Alex a entrar después de ellos. ¡Fue sorprendente ver como desaparecían! y cuando llegamos, los encontramos muy abrazaditos.

Lo cuenta muy emocionado. Alex y yo nos contagiados un poco de su risa. Pero, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ezarel, aclaró mi voz y le pido a los chicos que continúen con su relato.

-En fin, llegando nos contó la historia que me imagino te contó a ti. - Alex corto el tema ante la presencia del elfo. Aunque creo que lo que hizo fue lo correcto, me hubiera gustado comparar las versiones que nos contó a cada quien. Ya será en otra ocasión.

\- Armin y yo no estuvimos de acuerdo en sus intenciones ya que son injustas. Lo único que buscamos era traerte de vuelta con nosotros, por eso llegamos aquí en tu búsqueda. Te encontramos y ya deberíamos de estar de vuelta en París pero... - Hace una pausa de suspenso. Diablos, debería de dejar los juegos para otro instante. - Creo que sería cruel irnos y dejar a este fantástico mundo a merced del loco enmascarado. - Suspira y se revuelve el cabello.

Me va a dar un derrame nasal. ¡Por el oráculo! Alex es tan guapo y sexi, es una crueldad que le gusten los hombres.

Suspiro resignada, no hay nada que pueda hacer contra eso.

Los chicos me miran sorprendidos.

-¿Que sucede? - Me miran extrañados.

-No nada. - Vuelvo a suspirar. No iba a decirles que sufro porque mi amigo no sea ligable.

-Entiendo. Si ese es el caso, hay que buscar una manera de contraatacar para que no causen mucho estragos. - Digo decidida a proteger a todos.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Link. - Armin se dirige a Ezarel. - ¿Puedes llevarla a su habitación para que descanse y luego regresar a plantear estrategias con nosotros?

El elfo concuerda con el y camina conmigo hacia la salida sin escuchar mis quejas.

-No, yo también quiero ayudar. - Protesto.

-No, en tu estado actual no serás más que un estorbo. - Con firmeza me reprende.

Al oírlo me quedo sin palabras y salimos de la sala del cristal hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Le deja en la cama con delicadeza y le doy la espalda.

Sus palabras me dolieron porque se que es cierto. Me siento tan patética e incompetente.

Se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la cabeza y luego en el cuello, provocándome un leve escalofrío. Pero estoy enojada así que no caeré en sus juegos.

-Te mantendré al tanto de la situación. - Remueve mis cabellos antes de salir de la habitación. - Por hoy, ya haz hecho suficiente con advertirnos.

Eso no me basta. Necesito sentirme útil. Espero unos minutos para después salir de mi cuarto.

Aun tengo un profundo dolor en mis cosillas pero creo poder aguantarlo. Recargada en la pared de los pasillos veo como van y vienen varios miembros de las guardias en función de distintas misiones. Todos están trabajando duro para proteger la Eel.

Sonrio levemente a varios rostros conocidos pero me ignoran. Desconcertada, siento el deseo de ver a mis amigas. Ykhar debe de estar muy ocupada pero quiero verla.

Justo cuando voy a llegar cerca de su habitación. La puerta de su cuarto se abre y sale ella. Nos encontramos frente a frente. Quiero abrazarla, la extrañe mucho.

Le sonrió y me acerco para estrecharla en mis brazos y decirle cuanto la estrañe. Pero me ignora y sigue su camino.

¿Por qué se comporta así conmigo? Extrañada la detengo de la muñeca. De inmediato se gira dedicandome una mirada llena de recelo.

-¿Ykahr? - Quiero preguntar que le sucede pero una cachetada me hace caer al suelo lastimandome más mis heridas.

-No vuelvas a tocarme ni hablarme. - Me dice antes de irse.

Desde el suelo, la miro alejarse. Muerdo mis labios para no gritar y bajo la mirada para esconder mis lágrimas, me duele mucho el cuerpo pero sobre todo, me lastima su actitud conmigo. ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto?

Los miembros que pasan junto a mí me ignoran y empujan levemente.

Al aparecer, no soy bienvenida.

Como puedo, me levanto con ayuda de la pared. Eso no me va a detener ahora. Me recargo en la pared y cierro los ojos para recuperar fuerzas.

Sigo mi camino apoyada de la pared. Al a las escaleras para subir a la sala de alquimia en busca de Ezarel, veo como el elfo corre en dirección hacia la mazmorra.

Intrigada le sigo. Tomo aire antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras. Esto va a doler.

Después de un breve momento, llegó al lugar donde estaba Valkyon, junto a Nevra, Ezarel y Miiko.

Estaban rodeando algo. Intrigada me acerco más sin dar a conocer mi presencia.

Al estar más cerca, veo como un líquido rojo recorre el pido frente a los chicos.

Ya asustada ante aquel olor metálico que empezaba a inundar la habitación me acerco un poco más logrando ver al perro negro, que me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí, acostado en el suelo rodeado de un charco de sangre. Ante las miradas sin resentimientos de los chicos y Miiko, ellos lo habían matado.

-¡NO! - Grito casi desgarrandome la garganta. No, esto no puede ser verdad.

Lo más rápido que me puedo, corro hasta llegar al animal. Me dejo caer de rodillas al lado de el y temblorosa lo toco. Tanteo su pulso y busco su respiración, más no la siento.

Esta muerto.

Me abrazo al cuerpo frío de mi amigo ahogada en lágrimas. Esto no es verdad, no es justo.

¿Qué más querían arrebatarme?

-Gardinne... - Escucho la voz de Valkyon acercándose. Se oye compasivo de mi, pero no, el no siente nada. Ni el ni ninguno de ellos es capaz de compadecer mi dolor.

-¡No te acerques a mi! - Gruño sin soltar a mi amigo.

-Te estas manchando de sangre, ven.- Ezarel dice con tono de amabilidad y trata de acercarse a mi. No, ya no me van a engañar.

-¡Que no se acerquen! - Vuelvo a gruñir pero esta vez con más fuerza.

Abrazo con firmeza el cuerpo del perro. Cuanto lo siento, siento tanto no haberte protegido.

-Lo sentimos tanto, no pudimos hacer nada Gardinne. - Nevra se agacha a mi altura para mirar con tristeza a mi amigo.

-Ustedes no sienten nada. - Digo con odio haciendo que ellos se sorprendan.

Viktor tenía razón. Son unos monstruos que actúan injustamente. Siempre tuvo la maldita razón. Viktor... Abuela... Chicos... Amigo... ¿Qué debería hacer?

 **Hola.** **¿Que tal?** **Buen inicio de semana.** **¿Quien sabe el porqué Armin le dice Link a Ez? Pista :por un juego**


	39. 33 Razón NEVRA

-¿Ustedes sabían que ellos estaban aquí? - Les preguntó a los gemelos, quienes asienten con avidez.

-Si, de hecho, nosotros llegamos con ellos.

-¿Cómo? Expliquense. - Les interrogó aún en brazos de Nevra, quien se ha negado a bajarme al suelo desde que llegamos y sigue abrazandome de forma protectora.

-Pues... 'El enmascarado' - Me lanza una mirada llena de significado.

Hasta ahora no hemos querido decir el nombre de Viktor, protegiéndolo todavía y no se la razón de nuestro actuar. No entiendo el porqué queremos seguir protegiéndolo.

-Nos busco en el instituto y nos contó la teoría de que estabas en otro mundo.. Los chicos y nosotros ya estábamos desesperados de que no encontrarte y que nadie te recordará, así que fue fácil creerle y vernos envueltos en la travesía de venir a buscarte y traerte de vuelta con nosotros.

Al momento de escuchar eso último, Nevra da un pequeño salto y afirma su agarre en mi cuerpo. Inconscientemente reaccionó a la idea de irme de aquí.

Me abrazo a su cuello y doy un leve beso en el, dándole un poco de tranquilidad y haciendo que se estremezca. Logre distraerlo.

Pero si lo pienso bien, no se que haré si surge ante mi la oportunidad de irme a mi hogar.

-Nos trajo a través de un círculo de setas. - Hizo con sus manos un círculo en el aire.

-Un círculo de hechicera. - Murmura Nevra para si mismo pero Armin lo escucho y asíntio.

-Exacto Dracula. Los primeros en entrar fue un par muy inusual. ¿Cuál crees que sea Gardinne? - Armin me mira aguantandose la risa.

Un par inusual... Solo puedo pensar en los dos que siempre están peleando.

-¿Castiel y Nathaniel? - Sorprendida le contestó. Es raro que hagan algo juntos.

-¡Si! - Estalla en carcajadas. - Yo obligue a Alex a entrar después de ellos. ¡Fue sorprendente ver como desaparecían! y cuando llegamos, los encontramos muy abrazaditos.

Lo cuenta muy emocionado. Alex y yo nos contagiados un poco de su risa. Pero, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Nevra, aclaró mi voz y le pido a los chicos que continúen con su relato.

-En fin, llegando nos contó la historia que me imagino te contó a ti. - Alex corto el tema ante la presencia de Nevra. Aunque creo que lo que hizo fue lo correcto, me hubiera gustado comparar las versiones que nos contó a cada quien. Ya será en otra ocasión.

\- Armin y yo no estuvimos de acuerdo en sus intenciones ya que son injustas. Lo único que buscamos era traerte de vuelta con nosotros, por eso llegamos aquí en tu búsqueda. Te encontramos y ya deberíamos de estar de vuelta en París pero... - Hace una pausa de suspenso. Diablos, debería de dejar los juegos para otro instante. - Creo que sería cruel irnos y dejar a este fantástico mundo a merced del loco enmascarado. - Suspira y se revuelve el cabello.

Me va a dar un derrame nasal. ¡Por el oráculo! Alex es tan guapo y sexi, es una crueldad que le gusten los hombres.

Suspiro resignada, no hay nada que pueda hacer contra eso.

Los chicos me miran sorprendidos.

-¿Que sucede? - Me miran extrañados.

-No nada. - Vuelvo a suspirar. No iba a decirles que sufro porque mi amigo no sea ligable.

-Entiendo. Si ese es el caso, hay que buscar una manera de contraatacar para que no causen mucho estragos. - Digo decidida a proteger a todos.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Drácula . - Armin se dirige a Nevra quien se molesta por el término que usa con él . - ¿Puedes llevarla a su habitación para que descanse y luego regresar a plantear estrategias con nosotros?

El azabache concuerda con el y camina conmigo hacia la salida sin escuchar mis quejas.

-No, yo también quiero ayudar. - Protesto.

-No, tu necesitas descansar. - Me dice suavemente pero al ver que voy a protestar, utiliza palabras más rudas. - En tu estado actual no serás más que un estorbo. - Con firmeza me reprende.

Al oírlo me quedo sin palabras y salimos de la sala del cristal hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Le deja en la cama con delicadeza y le doy la espalda.

Sus palabras me dolieron porque se que es cierto. Me siento tan patética e incompetente.

De acerca a mi y me da un beso en la cabeza.

-Te mantendré al tanto de la situación. - Remueve mis cabellos antes de salir de la habitación. - Gracias por regresar y prevenirnos. Haz sido de mucha ayuda.

Eso no me basta. Necesito sentirme útil. Espero unos minutos para después salir de mi cuarto.

Aun tengo un profundo dolor en mis cosillas pero creo poder aguantarlo. Recargada en la pared de los pasillos veo como van y vienen varios miembros de las guardias en función de distintas misiones. Todos están trabajando duro para proteger la Eel.

Sonrio levemente a varios rostros conocidos pero me ignoran. Desconcertada, siento el deseo de ver a mis amigas. Ykhar debe de estar muy ocupada pero quiero verla.

Justo cuando voy a llegar cerca de su habitación. La puerta de su cuarto se abre y sale ella. Nos encontramos frente a frente. Quiero abrazarla, la extrañe mucho.

Le sonrió y me acerco para estrecharla en mis brazos y decirle cuanto la estrañe. Pero me ignora y sigue su camino.

¿Por qué se comporta así conmigo? Extrañada la detengo de la muñeca. De inmediato se gira dedicandome una mirada llena de recelo.

-¿Ykahr? - Quiero preguntar que le sucede pero una cachetada me hace caer al suelo lastimandome más mis heridas.

-No vuelvas a tocarme ni hablarme. - Me dice antes de irse.

Desde el suelo, la miro alejarse. Muerdo mis labios para no gritar y bajo la mirada para esconder mis lágrimas, me duele mucho el cuerpo pero sobre todo, me lastima su actitud conmigo. ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto?

Los miembros que pasan junto a mí me ignoran y empujan levemente.

Al aparecer, no soy bienvenida.

Como puedo, me levanto con ayuda de la pared. Eso no me va a detener ahora. Me recargo en la pared y cierro los ojos para recuperar fuerzas.

Sigo mi camino apoyada de la pared. Al llegar a la entrada de la despensa me paro en busca de Nevra. De repente, veo como el vampiro corre en dirección hacia la mazmorra.

Intrigada le sigo. Tomo aire antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras. Esto va a doler.

Después de un breve momento, llegó al lugar donde estaba Valkyon, junto a Nevra, Ezarel y Miiko.

Estaban rodeando algo. Intrigada me acerco más sin dar a conocer mi presencia.

Al estar más cerca, veo como un líquido rojo recorre el pido frente a los chicos.

Ya asustada ante aquel olor metálico que empezaba a inundar la habitación me acerco un poco más logrando ver al perro negro, que me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí, acostado en el suelo rodeado de un charco de sangre. Ante las miradas sin resentimientos de los chicos y Miiko, ellos lo habían matado.

-¡NO! - Grito casi desgarrandome la garganta. No, esto no puede ser verdad.

Lo más rápido que me puedo, corro hasta llegar al animal. Me dejo caer de rodillas al lado de el y temblorosa lo toco. Tanteo su pulso y busco su respiración, más no la siento.

Esta muerto.

Me abrazo al cuerpo frío de mi amigo ahogada en lágrimas. Esto no es verdad, no es justo.

¿Qué más querían arrebatarme?

-Gardinne... - Escucho la voz de Valkyon acercándose. Se oye compasivo de mi, pero no, el no siente nada. Ni el ni ninguno de ellos es capaz de compadecer mi dolor.

-¡No te acerques a mi! - Gruño sin soltar a mi amigo.

-Te estas manchando de sangre, humana torpe. - Ezarel dice con tono de amabilidad y trata de acercarse a mi. No, ya no me van a engañar.

-¡Que no se acerquen! - Vuelvo a gruñir pero esta vez con más fuerza.

Abrazo con firmeza el cuerpo del perro. Cuanto lo siento, siento tanto no haberte protegido.

-Lo sentimos tanto, no pudimos hacer nada Gardinne. - Nevra se agacha a mi altura para mirar con tristeza a mi amigo. -

-Ustedes no sienten nada. - Digo con odio haciendo que ellos se sorprendan.

Viktor tenía razón. Son unos monstruos que actúan injustamente. Siempre tuvo la maldita razón. Viktor... Abuela... Chicos... Amigo... ¿Qué debería hacer?

 **Listo, listo, listo.** **Es rápido porque no participan mucho los chicos pero aún así.** **¿De qué rutas son?** **Qué cap les gustó más.**


	40. 33 LEIFTAN

-¿Ustedes sabían que ellos estaban aquí? - Les preguntó a los gemelos, quienes asienten con avidez.

-Si, de hecho, nosotros llegamos con ellos.

-¿Cómo? Expliquense. - Les interrogó aún en brazos de Leiftan , quien se ha negado a bajarme al suelo desde que llegamos.

-Pues... 'El enmascarado' - Me lanza una mirada llena de significado.

Hasta ahora no hemos querido decir el nombre de Viktor, protegiéndolo todavía y no se la razón de nuestro actuar. No entiendo el porqué queremos seguir protegiéndolo.

Pero creo levemente, sobre todo por algo escondido en el tono de Alex, que Leiftan ya conoce la identidad del enmascarado.

-Nos busco en el instituto y nos contó la teoría de que estabas en otro mundo.. Los chicos y nosotros ya estábamos desesperados de que no encontrarte y que nadie te recordará, así que fue fácil creerle y vernos envueltos en la travesía de venir a buscarte y traerte de vuelta con nosotros.

Al momento de escuchar eso último, Leiftan da un pequeño salto y afirma su agarre en mi cuerpo. Si el no esta con mis amigos, significa que no desea regresarme a mi mundo. Inconscientemente reaccionó a la idea de irme de aquí.

Me abrazo a su cuello, dándole un poco de tranquilidad pero sobre todo buscando la mía.

Aunque si lo pienso bien, no se que haré si surge ante mi la oportunidad de irme a mi hogar.

-Nos trajo a través de un círculo de setas. - Hizo con sus manos un círculo en el aire.

-Un círculo de hechicera. - Murmura Leiftan para si mismo pero Armin lo escucho y asíntio.

-Exacto carita de ángel. Los primeros en entrar fue un par muy inusual. ¿Cuál crees que sea Gardinne? - Armin me mira aguantandose la risa.

Un par inusual... Solo puedo pensar en los dos que siempre están peleando.

-¿Castiel y Nathaniel? - Sorprendida le contestó. Es raro que hagan algo juntos.

-¡Si! - Estalla en carcajadas. - Yo obligue a Alex a entrar después de ellos. ¡Fue sorprendente ver como desaparecían! y cuando llegamos, los encontramos muy abrazaditos.

Lo cuenta muy emocionado. Alex y yo nos contagiados un poco de su risa. Pero, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Leiftan , aclaró mi voz y le pido a los chicos que continúen con su relato.

-En fin, llegando nos contó la historia que me imagino te contó a ti. - Alex corto el tema ante la presencia de Leiftan. Aunque creo que lo que hizo fue lo correcto, me hubiera gustado comparar las versiones que nos contó a cada quien. Ya será en otra ocasión.

-¿Cuál historia? - Leiftan trata de indagar. No, esta vez el que va a contestar las preguntas es otro.

-Después te cuento

Le digo y no acepta muy convencido.

\- Armin y yo no estuvimos de acuerdo en sus intenciones ya que son injustas. Lo único que buscamos era traerte de vuelta con nosotros, por eso llegamos aquí en tu búsqueda. Te encontramos y ya deberíamos de estar de vuelta en París pero... - Hace una pausa de suspenso. Diablos, debería de dejar los juegos para otro instante. - Creo que sería cruel irnos y dejar a este fantástico mundo a merced del loco enmascarado. - Suspira y se revuelve el cabello.

Me va a dar un derrame nasal. ¡Por el oráculo! Alex es tan guapo y sexi, es una crueldad que le gusten los hombres.

Suspiro resignada, no hay nada que pueda hacer contra eso.

Los chicos me miran sorprendidos.

-¿Que sucede? - Me miran extrañados.

-No nada. - Vuelvo a suspirar. No iba a decirles que sufro porque mi amigo no sea ligable.

-Entiendo. Si ese es el caso, hay que buscar una manera de contraatacar para que no causen mucho estragos. - Digo decidida a proteger a todos.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Leiftan . - Armin se dirige al rubio - ¿Puedes llevarla a su habitación para que descanse y luego regresar para comentarte algo?

El ex jefe de la guardia brillante concuerda con el y camina conmigo hacia la salida sin escuchar mis quejas.

-No, yo también quiero ayudar. - Protesto.

-No, debes descansar por favor. - Quiero protestar pero me da un beso que me calla. No, eso no me va a detener. Voy a seguir alegando pero sus duras palabras me callan. - En tu estado actual no serás más que un estorbo. - Con firmeza me reprende.

Al oírlo me quedo sin palabras y salimos de la sala del cristal hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Le deja en la cama con delicadeza y le doy la espalda.

Sus palabras me dolieron porque se que es cierto. Me siento tan patética e incompetente.

De acerca a mi y me da un beso en la cabeza.

-Te mantendré al tanto de la situación. - Remueve mis cabellos antes de salir de la habitación. - Y también hablaremos apenas y termine todo esto.

Eso no me basta. Necesito sentirme útil. Espero unos minutos para después salir de mi cuarto.

Aun tengo un profundo dolor en mis cosillas pero creo poder aguantarlo. Recargada en la pared de los pasillos veo como van y vienen varios miembros de las guardias en función de distintas misiones. Todos están trabajando duro para proteger la Eel.

Sonrio levemente a varios rostros conocidos pero me ignoran. Desconcertada, siento el deseo de ver a mis amigas. Ykhar debe de estar muy ocupada pero quiero verla.

Justo cuando voy a llegar cerca de su habitación. La puerta de su cuarto se abre y sale ella. Nos encontramos frente a frente. Quiero abrazarla, la extrañe mucho.

Le sonrió y me acerco para estrecharla en mis brazos y decirle cuanto la estrañe. Pero me ignora y sigue su camino.

¿Por qué se comporta así conmigo? Extrañada la detengo de la muñeca. De inmediato se gira dedicandome una mirada llena de recelo.

-¿Ykahr? - Quiero preguntar que le sucede pero una cachetada me hace caer al suelo lastimandome más mis heridas.

-No vuelvas a tocarme ni hablarme. - Me dice antes de irse.

Desde el suelo, la miro alejarse. Muerdo mis labios para no gritar y bajo la mirada para esconder mis lágrimas, me duele mucho el cuerpo pero sobre todo, me lastima su actitud conmigo. ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto?

Los miembros que pasan junto a mí me ignoran y empujan levemente.

Al aparecer, no soy bienvenida.

Como puedo, me levanto con ayuda de la pared. Eso no me va a detener ahora. Me recargo en la pared y cierro los ojos para recuperar fuerzas.

Sigo mi camino apoyada de la pared. Al llegar al final del pasillo, veo como el Valkyon corre en dirección hacia la mazmorra.

Intrigada le sigo. Tomo aire antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras. Esto va a doler.

Después de un breve momento, llegó al lugar donde estaba Valkyon, junto a Nevra, Ezarel y Miiko.

Estaban rodeando algo. Intrigada me acerco más sin dar a conocer mi presencia.

Al estar más cerca, veo como un líquido rojo recorre el pido frente a los chicos.

Ya asustada ante aquel olor metálico que empezaba a inundar la habitación me acerco un poco más logrando ver al perro negro, que me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí, acostado en el suelo rodeado de un charco de sangre. Ante las miradas sin resentimientos de los chicos y Miiko, ellos lo habían matado.

-¡NO! - Grito casi desgarrandome la garganta. No, esto no puede ser verdad.

Lo más rápido que me puedo, corro hasta llegar al animal. Me dejo caer de rodillas al lado de el y temblorosa lo toco. Tanteo su pulso y busco su respiración, más no la siento.

Esta muerto.

Me abrazo al cuerpo frío de mi amigo ahogada en lágrimas. Esto no es verdad, no es justo. Leiftan, ven, no quiero estar sola.

¿Qué más querían arrebatarme?

-Gardinne... - Escucho la voz de Valkyon acercándose. Se oye compasivo de mi, pero no, el no siente nada. Ni el ni ninguno de ellos es capaz de compadecer mi dolor.

-¡No te acerques a mi! - Gruño sin soltar a mi amigo.

-Te estas manchando de sangre, humana torpe. - Ezarel dice con tono de amabilidad y trata de acercarse a mi. No, ya no me van a engañar.

-¡Que no se acerquen! - Vuelvo a gruñir pero esta vez con más fuerza.

Abrazo con firmeza el cuerpo del perro. Cuanto lo siento, siento tanto no haberte protegido.

-Lo sentimos tanto, no pudimos hacer nada Gardinne. - Nevra se agacha a mi altura para mirar con tristeza a mi amigo.

-Ustedes no sienten nada. - Digo con odio haciendo que ellos se sorprendan.

Viktor tenía razón. Son unos monstruos que actúan injustamente. Siempre tuvo la maldita razón. Viktor... Abuela... Chicos... Amigo... ¿Qué debería hacer?

 **Jo, espero quedara bien. Gracias por sus hermosas palabras que me dedican. Hasta pronto.** **Los quiero, nos leemos tal vez en la madrugada.**


End file.
